IRIS
by fureliese
Summary: [TRANS] Kyungsoo berusia 6 tahun saat dia diberi alasan untuk hidup—storyline by Chocksi in asianfanfics. Yaoi, M-preg. (MAIN! Kaisoo, Baekyeol, Hunhan, Taoris, Suchen/Sulay, Sudo) p.s sebuah cerita mpreg bagi orang yang tidak suka mpreg.
1. Foreword

Storyline by **Chocksi—**Translated by **fureliese**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Characters<strong>

Jongin, Kyungsoo, Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Tao, Jongdae

**Description**

Hanya butuh tiga puluh detik bagi Kyungsoo untuk jatuh cinta pertama kalinya.

Mata Kyungsoo tidak luput darinya. Pandangannya mengarah pada seseorang yang ia kenal ditengah-tengah keramaian dari tubuh-tubuh bergejolak dan orang-orang dalam massa. Dan matanya seakan-akan tidak mau pergi darisana. Pandangan yang tidak ingin pergi pada wajah indah dan didetik itu segalanya berhenti. Tidak ada yang bergerak dan langit serta bumi berhenti pada waktu yang mendebarkan hati ini. Waktu akhirnya mulai kembali berputar lagi tetapi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya dengan debaran jantung terdengar di telinganya saat ia melirik dengan mata melebar pada wajah yang menjadi inti dari seluruh hidupnya; wajah yang dia hanya melihatnya dalam sebuah foto.

Dan dia tahu bahwa itu adalah cinta yang berbisik lirih padanya sekarang.

Kakinya mulai bergerak sebelum otaknya memerintah dan segalanya adalah kabut saat dia berlari cepat menyebrangi Stasiun Kereta menuju lelaki yang sekarang bergerak menjauh darinya. Udara dingin menyempitkan paru-parunya secara menyakitkan tapi dia tidak peduli karena dia hanya selengan jauhnya dari lelaki itu saat sepatunya tergelincir pada bagian beton yang membeku dan dia tumbang ke dalam cinta dari hidupnya.

Jongin.

**Foreword**

Hello!

Seseorang memberitahuku, **"ini cerita mpreg untuk orang yang tidak suka mpreg."** Jadi cobalah dan beritahu aku apa yang kau pikirkan?

Ini benar-benar genre yang berbeda dari apa yang sebelumnya aku tulis (aku memilih fiksi-realitas tapi aku tidak pernah tahu…) Ide cerita ini tercipta di pikiranku selama berbulan-bulan tetapi aku tidak yakin jika aku benar-benar ingin menulisnya. Aku telah memutuskan pada arah dan rancangan jadi disinilah kita…

Terdapat pasangan paling populer di EXO (MAIN! Kaisoo, Baekyeol, Hunhan, Taoris, Suchen/Sulay, Sudo) tersusun dalam langkah masa depan tetapi sangat masa kini (maksudnya cerita ini mungkin terjadi di masa depan tapi setting waktunya sekarang-sekarang).

Permulaan akan dimulai dengan perkembangan perlahan dengan chapter pendek tetapi sangat diharapkan akan lebih mengasyikan.

* * *

><p>Hai, ini bukan fic punyaku ya. Aku cuma ingin menyalurkan hobi aja menerjemahkan fic orang. Aku udah dapet izin dari <strong>chocksi<strong> di asianfanfics untuk menerjemahkannya ke Indonesia. Jujur, bahasa fic ini sangat berat banget, kalau di fic indo _mah_ bahasanya baku banget, memacu adrenalin aku untuk menerjemahkannya.

Aku bukan penyuka mpreg, tapi jujur cerita ini membuat aku naik-turun emosinya. Antara seneng, kesel, dan kadang buat ketawa. Aku bukan fans besar Kaisoo, yang buat aku ingin nerjemahin ini justru karena cerita Chanbaeknya yang lawak abis memerankan tokoh teman baik Kyungsoo.

Aku akan lanjut kalau reviewnya memungkinkan ya hehehe. Kalau mau baca cerita aslinya disini :

www-asianfanfics-com/story/view/341586/iris-mpreg-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-sudo


	2. Prolog

Storyline by **Chocksi**—Translated by **fureliese**.

.

.

.

**1. Prolog**

Kyungsoo berusia 6tahun saat dia diberi alasan untuk hidup.

Ayah Kyungsoo pulang malam itu, tertawa dan tersenyum lebih bahagia daripada yang pernah dilihat sebelumnya, ibunya datang menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan menyenangkan sebelum dia melepas sepatunya di jalan masuk. Kyungsoo melihat kedua orang tuanya dalam percampuran aneh antara iri dan kagum, pikiran yang suatu saat dia akan punya dengan seseorang yang bisa ia cintai sebanyak atau lebih banyak menenangkan perasaan sakitnya.

Dan itulah yang terjadi.

Setelah orangtuanya berhenti melempar kesenangan satu sama lain, ayahnya mengambil beberapa langkah kedalam rumah dimana Kyungsoo menatap mereka, turun berjongkok membuat mata mereka bertemu. Senyuman lebar ayahnya cukup membuatnya tersenyum juga meskipun tanpa mengetahui alasan untuk kebahagiaannya itu. Ayah Kyungsoo meraih sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto asli, cerah dan berwarna hidup. Dia menyerahkan pada anaknya begitu lembut, memintanya untuk mengambil sebuah foto dari seorang bocah lelaki,

"Kyungsoo, kalau kau menjadi anak baik, kau akan dapat menikahi orang ini suatu hari."

Dan sebuah senyuman cantik memecah wajah polos Kyungsoo, membuka selagi dia mengingat segala fitur dari kertas mengkilap yang akan selalu dia simpan dekat hatinya.

* * *

><p>Aku sempet pesimis dalam prosesnya, sempet mikir "ah gimana kalau bahasanya gak dimengerti?" "gimana kalau ada salah paham?" yah, semacam itulah. Tapi karena temen aku bilang ini bagus dan ada yang menunggu, akhirnya dirampungkanlah HEHE. Makasih yah untuk semua yang review, seneng banget ada yang coba-coba suka mpreg wehehehe (padahal sama loh aku juga bukan penyuka mpreg). Mungkin jangka updatenya 3-4 hari, biar ada yang menunggu gitu weheheh, tapi karena chapter ini pendek besok palingan di update ya!<p>

Aku akan lanjut kalau reviewnya memungkinkan ya hehehe. Kalau mau baca cerita aslinya disini :

www-asianfanfics-com/story/view/341586/iris-mpreg-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-sudo


	3. 001

Storyline by **Chocksi**—Translated by **fureliese**.

.

.

.

**2. 001**

Steril. Putih. Steril. Dinding suram dari rumah sakit menatapnya dengan kemurnian dan bau dari antiseptik mencapai hidungnya bersamaan dengan udara dingin menyerang bertemu keringatnya, pada kulitnya yang tereskpos. Suster menuntunnya menyusuri lorong panjang ke sebuah ruangan polos dengan jendela satu arah disalah satu sampingnya. Kyungsoo merasa canggung berjalan disekitar hanya dengan celananya, rona malu terlihat jelas dibawah kulit susunya saat dia melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan gugup.

Suster memulai dengan merekatkan banyak sekali kabel berwarna pada berbagai bagian tubuhnya, dan dia mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk melangkah ke atas _treadmill_ yang dikeliling oleh banyak mesin di tengah ruangan. Dia patuh, dengan murah hati walaupun ada keraguan dan kecemasan. Dia menundukan kepalanya sopan pada Kyungsoo dan berlajan untuk meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam ruangan. Detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat hanya dalam sekilas dari ketegangan dan sebuah suara datang dari sebuah pengeras suara di langit-langit ruangan.

"Do Kyungsoo, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Santai saja."

Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam berusaha menenangkan dirinya tetapi itu hanya berhasil membuatnya lebih gugup, tetapi seperti kupu-kupu sedang makan di perutnya dan membuatnya teraduk tidak nyaman. Pada hal ini, pintu kaca otomatis terbuka dan orangtuanya melangkah ke dalam ruangan. Rautnya muncul jelas pada wajah saat dia melihat mereka dan mereka tersenyum menyakinkan padanya sambil menggumam 'semangat!'.

"Do Kyungsoo, kita seharusnya memulai _treadmill_ sekarang."

Sabuk pengantar lembut dibawah kaki telanjangnya mulai berputar perlahan dan dia menemukan dirinya berjalan tenang di permukaan. Itu mulai bertambah kecepatannya bertahap dan segera dia berlari lebih cepat, pernafasannya masih tetap dan terkontrol tetapi lebih cepat dari yang normal.

Dia butuh melakukan tes ini dengan baik. Dia butuh untuk masuk dalam perintah untuk hidup sesuai harapan orangtuanya tetapi, yang paling penting, akan janji atas kebahagiaan di masa depan. Dia menutup kedua matanya membayangkan wajah dari seorang pria yang dia akan segera dapat bertemu dengannya langsung untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Dia bisa merasakan _treadmill_ masih bertambah kecepatan dibawah kakinya dan meningkatkan kecepatannya untuk lari cepat. Otot-ototnya menjadi panas tetapi senyumnya pada perasaan menjadi lebih dekat dengan orang spesialnya setelah mencapai akhir dari test.

Berkeringat dan tersengal-sengal, perawat itu menuntunnya ke ruang _shower_ dan dengan senang hati kucuran air jatuh sebelum kembali pada ruangan rumah sakit dimana orangtuanya menunggu. Mereka menyiratkan senyum bangga padanya saat berjalan melewatinya dan raut senyumnya, emosi menyentuh kedua mata dan kulit yang bersinar.

Dokternya dapat merasakan suasana kebahagiaan di ruangan dan tersenyum tipis di wajahnya, dia memberikan hasil pemeriksaan di atas mejanya. "Kesehatan fisik Kyungsoo muncul semakin membaik. Tes kesehatan darah, organ, dan tulang kembali sehat. Kita juga tidak dapat mendeteksi masalah-masalah di genetikanya yang mungkin bisa menjadi masalah pada implan reproduksinya. Selamat!"

Saat mendengar cerita, mata ibunya mulai berkaca-kaca dan membawa tangannya ke wajah guna menghentikan airmata tetapi mereka mulai jatuh dengan bebas ke pipinya. Ayahnya memberi tepukan bangga di pundak dan tersenyum cerah pada mereka.

Kyungsoo bertemu cinta dalam hidupnya dalam dua hari.

* * *

><p>Terimakasih buat yang review huhu. Seneng sekali bisa berbagi ff ini sama kalian! Apalagi yang gak suka mpreg itu coba-coba baca, dijamin deh gak akan nyesel, soalnya aku aja yang bukan hardshipper kaisoo dan penyuka mpreg aja kebawa suasana. Soal janji di chapter sebelumnya, sorry gak bisa ditepatin huhu. Kayaknya emang bisa dipost sekitar 3-4 hari karena aku juga sibuk wehehehehe.<p>

Kalau mau baca cerita aslinya disini :

www-asianfanfics-com/story/view/341586/iris-mpreg-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-sudo


	4. 002

Storyline by **Chocksi**—Translated by **fureliese**.

.

.

.

**3. 002**

Perutnya yang kesakitan kejang dan memisah dengan penyakit lebih buruk dibanding kecemasan dan kebencian diri yang bersatu dan bercampur. Perasaan bersalah. Ini adalah kesalahan tidak berujung yang memangsa dirinya hidup-hidup saat dia sedang duduk dengan tangan yang lembab di wajahnya, sikunya di atas lututnya yang gemetaran. Giginya menggertak, cukup untuk membuat rahangnya sakit esok hari tapi dia tidak peduli karena itu bukan dirinya yang benar-benar merasa sakit sekarang. Dan ia tahu bahwa ini sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Semua kekacauan ini—bisakah sesuatu sangat penting bahkan dikemas dengan hati-hati ke dalam suatu kata yang tidak berarti?—sepenuhnya adalah kesalahannya.

Disini; diatas kursi plastik, dia menyaring kenangan-kenangannya pada waktu-waktu saat dia tidak cukup koperatif; saat dia gagal untuk bermain peran menjadi seorang suami yang baik dan itu perlahan menyakiti tulang-tulangnya, mengancam untuk menggambar dirinya di dalam neraka yang tidak akan membiarkannya pergi.

Uap dan aroma kaya dari kopi yang baru diseduh dan taburan gula di café kecil dan terpencil dimana Jongin sedang makan siang dengan teman-teman terbaiknya di siang yang tak bersemangat dan kaku dengan awan-awan abu-abu menderu di atas mereka, siap untuk melepaskan salju dan es. Jongin menatap sup yang setengah habis di depannya dengan sekilas mengernyit saat Sehun melihatnya dengan mata bosan dan Luhan mengaduk cokelat panasnya dengan sendok, metal kualitas terbaik itu sesekali membentur dinding cangkir keramiknya.

"Semestinya kau berada di tempat kerja," kata Sehun, keterkaitan pertanyaan berbeda tak hilang-hilang dari bawah permukaan wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa temannya yang dokter _workaholic_ memanggil mereka untuk berkumpul seperti ini?

Jongin berhenti sebentar, mengumpulkan pikirannya yang berceceran melalui gelombang kecemasan dan kegugupannya selagi mereka menunggu jawabannya. "Aku bertemu dengannya hari ini… tunanganku," Jongin membalas dengan serius selagi mata gelapnya membawa mereka menjauhi mangkuk sup perlahan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pada Jongin setelah mendengar pernyataannya. "Dia? Apakah karena dia laki-laki, Jongin? Kau begitu kuno! Tidak ada yang peduli dengan jenis kelamin saat memungkinkan untuk mendapat implan reproduksi untuk mendapat anak! Lihat Sehun dan aku!" jelas Luhan, menggerakan sendoknya penuh semangat.

"Tenang Lu—"

"Kau tahu, pasangan sejenis benar-benar ingin mempunyai anak tapi tidak semua di karuniai dengan genetik yang benar dan uang untuk implan! Kau seharusnya senang memiliki keduanya!" lanjut Luhan, sendoknya membuat gerakan menikam pada udara diantara mereka. Jongin menggerlingkan matanya dan mengambil sesuap sup, mengambil semua makian lisan karena ia sudah terbiasa.

"Kau selesai sekarang? _Well,_ aku tidak peduli kalau tunanganku pria atau wanita, untuk informasimu," akhirnya Jongin membalas dengan tajam.

"Jadi kau bertemu tunanganmu hari ini," Sehun menegaskan kembali sambil menepuk punggung Luhan menenangkan, yang lebih tua merasa jengkel dan terengah atas omelan Jongin.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Jongin bertanya serius, terdengar suara kecemasan dan ketakutan lewat suaranya.

"Apa maksudmu 'apa yang harus kulakukan?'. Kau harus ramah dan bergaul baik dengannya, begitu." Sehun menyesap panjang dari cangkir cokelat panas Luhan selagi mengukur reaksi Jongin.

Setelah jeda yang lama, Jongin mengeluarkan suara jengkel sambil menggerakan jari panjangnya pada rambut _chocolately-brown_nya. "Ini tidak masuk akal. Aku hanya tidak bisa menikahi seseorang yang tidak pernah aku temui sebelumnya, bahkan jika IRIS berkata demikian."

"Apa kau bilang kau ingin menentang IRIS? Kau akan tertangkap, kau tahu," Luhan mendesis, menjilati sendoknya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan komputer memutuskan masa depan untukku? Aku baik-baik saja tanpa pendamping," balas Jongin sambil menyesap cepat air esnya.

"Itu hanya bagaimana hal bekerja. IRIS adalah kekuatan bagi seluruh bangsa kita, Jongin. IRIS mengatur segalanya: dari air dan jaringan listrik, dari telepon dan sistem keamanan yang kita punya satu disetiap rumah. Pendamping setiap orang diputuskan oleh IRIS. Orangtuamu menikah melalui IRIS, Luhan dan aku menikah melalui IRIS dan ini bagianmu untuk menikah karena IRIS juga."

Jongin diam untuk beberapa saat, ekspresinya heran dan kernyitan pada alisnya bertambah dalam saat dia memakan sesendok penuh supnya. Sehun mendesah, mencoba berada dalam sudut pandang Jongin sebelum bertanya dengan lembut, "Ini karena kau takut kau tidak mendapat pernikahan yang bahagia?"

Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti menyesap supnya untuk detik yang panjang sebelum melanjutkannya kembali dan temannya mengambil ini sebagai konfirmasi bahwa Sehun mengenai target jadi Luhan mengganti untuk melanjutkan, "Kau tidak perlu seperti orangtuamu, Jongin. Ada banyak kumpulan pasangan bahagia di luar sana. Mereka bahagia dengan siapapun yang IRIS pasangkan dan kau juga bisa."

Jongin menjatuhkan sendoknya pada sisa-sisa sup selagi ekspresi khawatir mewarnai wajahnya. "Kalian beruntung. Sebuah coretan sempurna dari ketidak sengajaan datang dan kalian jatuh cinta satu sama lain bahkan sebelum IRIS memasangkan kalian. Dan bagaimana kalau aku tidak? Kemudian aku akan mengajarkan anak kami untuk hidup dengan orangtua yang seperti miliku. Lalu apa?"

Semuanya diam sembari melihat ke arah yang berbeda, keheningan perang dingin dalam pendapat terjadi diantara mereka. Luhan adalah yang pertama memecah ketegangan dan beralasan dirinya pergi ke kamar mandi. Sehun menatap mata Jongin yang tak bisa dipahami dan takut. Keduanya tahu tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersedia mengalah dan perasaan melompat-lompat disekitar café yang hangat sebelum Jongin berdiri. Dia merapikan setelannya dan memasang dasi cepat sebelum mengambil jaket dan syalnya dari belakang kursi. Baru saja dia pergi menjauh, Sehun merespon,

"Aku tidak percaya kebetulan. Hanya ada takdir. Orang tidak berakhir dengan orang yang mereka ingin tetapi, malah, mereka berakhir dengan orang yang ditakdirkan dengan mereka."

* * *

><p>Sekali lagi, terimakasih buat yang sudah baca (dan terimakasih plus plus untuk yang review!)<p>

Aku seneng banget ternyata dapet reviews seperti yang aku inginkan, hehehe. Untuk chapter-chapter awal mungkin readers juga masih bingung karena banyak istilah-istilah medis yang aku juga cukup sulit cari kata yang enaknya bagaimana, _well_, cerita ini tentang mpreg yang dimungkinkan karena kemajuan teknologi agar pria dapat hamil. **Chocksi**-nim sepertinya waktu buat ff ini lagi mungkin lagi demam cerita Sci-Fi (Science Fiction), jadi terbuatlah ff ini, hehehe.

Setelah baca komen, beberapa readers masih belum mengerti alurnya seperti apa. Mungkin benar bahasanya juga sangat kaku sekali (huhuhu, aku pun mengakui) tapi di chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya akan diperbaiki lagi ya biar enak dibaca. Thanks buat,** xxxx**-nim.

Untuk cerita yang setiap chapter dibuat pendek, _sorry_ sekali **VanHunHan2**-nim dan **Lalala Kkamjong**-nim, gak bisa dipanjangin lagi (huhuhu, aku juga mengerti perasaan kalian), **Chocksi****_-_**nim membuat chapternya memang dari awal pendek walau ada beberapa yang sedikit panjang nanti. Jadi, ini bukan kewenangan saya untuk memperpanjang cerita. Ini juga dibuat pendek mungkin agar readers penasaran dan menunggu-nunggu ffnya, walaupun emang greget rasanya, (hahaha yang ini saya merasakan juga). Oleh karena itu biar gak greget, silahkan baca sampai tamat ya! hehehe.

Kalau mau baca cerita aslinya disini :

www-asianfanfics-com/story/view/341586/iris-mpreg-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-sudo


	5. 003

Storyline by **Chocksi**—Translated by **fureliese**.

.

.

.

**4. 003**

Jongin benci stasiun kereta.

Tidak ada yang ia benci melebihi stasiun kereta kecuali keramaian stasiun kereta dan itu keadaan tepatnya ia sekarang. Jika ini bukan untuk fakta bagi banyaknya kemacetan di jalan sekarang yang akan membuatnya telat pada sebuah perjanjian dengan tunangannya dan orang tua masing-masing dari mereka, dia akan duduk nyaman pada jok mewah dan nyaman mobilnya dengan pemanas yang menyala.

Tetapi ia tidak.

Dia menarik syalnya lebih tinggi dan memasukan tangannya pada saku celana, ujung jarinya bergesekan dengan sutra yang lembut di dalam. Sepatu hitam mengkilapnya tergelincir sedikit dengan permukaan beku tetapi dia dapat menyeimbangkan dirinya sebelum dia terjatuh dan menyebabkan adegan memalukan. Langkahnya panjang dan cepat sembari ia berjalan melintasi peron dan turun dimana kereta akan segera datang untuk membawa penumpang pergi pada tujuan mereka.

Dia akan maju ke peron untuk berhenti diatasnya saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba maju karena tubrukan yang keras pada punggungnya dan dunia menjadi kabur dalam sekilas dalam rangkaian warna dan bentuk sebelum tangannya menerima kontak kasar dengan semen dingin di bawah, sebuah tamparan keras bergema melewati udara yang tajam dan berputar.

Sebagai orang asing yang jatuh padanya ia sedang meraba-raba untuk bangun dari posisi canggung mereka di tanah, kemarahan mulai datang pada Jongin dan meluap melalui lipatan banjir dan sungai. Dia sudah dalam mood yang buruk karena bertemu dengan tunangannya hari ini dan pemikirannya hari ini tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi tetapi inilah dia, setelannya kotor dan tangannya sakit karena orang ini.

Dia bangun hanya untuk menyerukan teriakan geram dari bagian perutnya saat sepasang _doe eyes_ melihatnya dari bawah dan sesuatu bergerak dengannya selagi ia melihat ke dalam mata itu. Seolah-olah roda gigi dalam hatinya berhenti dan mempercepat dalam waktu yang bersamaan dan alam semesta berputar tetapi bergerak berlawanan arah. Orang asing itu yang pertama memecah fantasi tidak abadi mereka dengan suaranya yang lembut dan gelisah, "Apa kau sakit? Aku minta maaf!"

Kata-kata Jongin tertahan di tenggorokannya dari penampilan tak berdosa serta rona di atas wajah orang lain itu dan ia mengambil nafas dalam, mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya yang sekarang terlihat berkerlap-kerlip pada udara listrik. Kemarahan sia-sia saat itu datang dan ototnya mulai santai. Jadi daripada berteriak kepada pria di hadapannya, dia memilih untuk mengumam 'tidak masalah' sambil menjauh dan meninggalkan orang asing yang menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

Jongin tiba di restoran mewah sebelum waktu perjanjian dan, saat ia memasuki ruangan privasi di belakang bangunan, orangtuanya memberikan senyuman paling profesional sambil mengenalkannya pada teman lama mereka; orangtua dari orang yang akan segera ia nikahi. Dia menyapa mereka dengan sopan sebelum duduk dan meneguk air esnya. Ini sudah lama sejak ia melihat kedua orangtuanya karena jadwal sibuk mereka tetapi ia menyadari bahwa kedua orangtuanya memiliki lebih banyak kerutan karena tekanan pernikahan mereka.

Ini terlihat kalau tunangannya belum ada disini dan ada sebuah sapuan saat ia menyandarkan punggungnya sedikit pada kursi, setengah mendengarkan orangtuanya membuat obrolan ringan satu sama lain. Ia mengalihkan padangan pada orangtua tunangannya dan memerhatikan bahasa tubuh mereka jelas berbeda dari orangtuanya.

Ayah dan ibunya menghindari untuk menyentuh satu sama lain dan membuat kontak mata sebanyak mungkin, suasana ketenangan mucnul diantara mereka meskipun wajah mereka telihat bahagia. Pada sisi lain meja, tangan ibu tunangannya berada diatas lutut ayah tunangannya dan suaminya diatas pundak istrinya. Mereka tersenyum saling kagum satu sama lain saat mereka tertawa dan Jongin pikir tunangannya tumbuh pada rumah tangga yang menyenangkan.

Pintu pada ruangan mereka terbuka lagi dan para orangtua berseru keras pada orang yang baru saja masuk tetapi Jongin tidak kuat melihat laki-laki yang ia kira adalah tunangannya. Tatapannya teralih di atas serat anyaman dari taplak meja dan jantungnya mulai berdegup lebih cepat dalam tipe aneh antara gugup dan cemas. Dia mengalihkan perasaanya pada sangkar dan membatasi keadaan yang berlangsung disekitarnya dan ini bukan jenis keinginan untuk bertemu orang ini. Hidup macam apa jika setiap aspek masa depan seharusnya sudah berada di dalam kontrolnya?

Tunangannya duduk pada kursi dari meja persegi panjang di sebrangnya sekarang dan Jongin masih menolak untuk membuat kontak mata bahkan saat ia tahu mata setiap orang mengarah padanya sekarang, untuk melihat langkah selanjutnya, berharap bahwa anak-anak mereka akan dapat hidup bahagia dan sejahtera bersama. Ia memutuskan bahwa itu tidak akan benar untuknya untuk menyebabkan kekacauan disini jadi perlahan ia mengarahkan matanya, memeriksa tunangannya dari dada ke atas. Matanya melebar ketika mereka menjangkau mata besar yang dia kenal di sebrangnya.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo. Sangat menyenangkan akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Jongin."

Senyum di wajah Kyungsoo bersinar-sinar dan cantik, mencerahkan suasana seperti kembang api dan Jongin rasa es meleleh pada tulang belakangnya untuk beberapa saat selagi ia mengenali wajah ini dari stasiun kereta. Tubuhnya kaku dengan kejutan dan telapak tangannya yang kesakitan berkeringat saat ia mengepalkan dan melepaskan tangannya di atas celana. Dia akhirnya membiarkan udara yang ia tahan keluar dan memutus kontak mata dengan cepat.

"Aku menantikan masa depan kita bersama," Kyungsoo menggumam malu-malu, wajah mudanya berubah memerah saat ia melihat Jongin melalui bulu matanya.

Dan Jongin hanya bisa merespon dengan, "Ya."

"Jadi dia seperti bayanganmu atau seperti saat aku bertemu Chanyeol?"

Udara luar yang menusuk dingin dengan warna yang menjadikan musim dingin jadi teman-teman Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, disini meneguk cokelat panas di atas sofa Kyungsoo sembari aroma hangat datang dari dapur merusak kenyamanan di ruang tamu. Pipi Kyungsoo merona sedikit sambil ia tersenyum, mengingat-ngingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jongin kemarin.

"Ayolah, Baekhyun. Pertemuan pertama kita seburuk itu," Chanyeol membalas, mengerut tidak setuju.

"Kau muntah padaku," Baekhyun memasang wajah datar dengan tatapan menghajar dengan belati dan pisau.

"Aku bilang aku minta maaf! Aku punya penyakit perut! Pada akhirnya aku mengganti bajumu!"

"Yeah, karena menelanjangiku di publik dan kemudian melepas baju milikmu untuk diberikan padaku adalah romantis."

"Kau menawan dengan kaosku…" Chanyeol mengingat, matanya meregang saat mengingat gambaran. Baekhyun mencemooh dan memukul Chanyeol main-main dengan melempar bantal, membuat tawa dan kekehan saat Chanyeol menyerang balik dengan gelitikan. Dan Kyungsoo memeluk cangkir cokelat panasnya mendekat sembari melihat mereka dari tangan kursi, mendambakan waktu saat dia akan bisa seperti ini dengan Jongin.

Di belakang, _timer_ dari oven mati dalam sebuah _beep_ yang menggema di ruangan. Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti menggelitik Baekhyun dan melonjak seperti anjing penjaga yang menemukan narkoba. "Kue!" serunya, dengan keras.

Selagi Kyungsoo memakai sarung tangan, Chanyeol tidak mau pergi dari belakangnya dan memantul pada tumitnya, heboh untuk mencicipi kelezatan segar dari oven. "Aku sudah bilang kalau kau tidak bisa mencicipi sedikitpun, Chanyeol."

"Kau tidak pernah memanggangkanku kue saat ulangtahunku, Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau memanggangkan Jongin?"

"_Geez_, Chanyeol. Tidakkah itu jelas? Pria kasihan ini jatuh cinta dengannya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku, Kyungsoo. Bagaimana itu berjalan kemarin? Apakah itu seperti yang kau pikirkan?"

"Lebih baik, Baekhyun. Jauh lebih baik." Kyungsoo merespon dengan sebuah rona selagi ia bersiap-siap untuk membekukan kue.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau sudah memperlakukan pria seperti dia ini dewa?"

"Dia bahkan lebih tampan secara pribadi dibanding dia dalam fotoku dan suaranya begitu dalam dan lembut," mata Kyungsoo tersenyum dan ia mencoba untuk menjaga kekehan suaranya sambil ia mengaduk dalam mangkuk jelas lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Dia hanya lima tahun di fotomu. Tentu saja ia lebih baik sekarang," terang Chanyeol acuh, menunggu pada pundak Kyungsoo, melihat pria yang lebih pendek menyelesaikan sentuhan pada kue ulangtahun; memarut cokelat diatas _poof_ dari cream yang berputar.

Dan Kyungsoo terlihat hati-hati karena dia tidak yakin jika Jongin bahkan suka cokelat—atau kue untuk hal ini—tapi Baekhyun meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ia harap juga begitu.

Sekitar 20 menit menaiki kereta dari rumah Kyungsoo menuju Jongin dengan Kyungsoo menggenggam kotak kue hati-hati, memastikan bahwa itu tidak akan rusak oleh apapun hingga itu sampai di mulut Jongin. Pegangan pada kotak kertas keras menjadi lebih erat saat ia berdiri di lobi rumah, diperbolehkan masuk oleh pengurus rumah tua dengan senyum ramah.

"Aku akan membawakannya untuk anda. Jongin ada di ruang tamu dengan tamunya yang lain. Sini, aku akan membawamu kesana."

Dia mengangguk sopan padanya dan mengikutinya turun pada lorong yang bersih, dinding didekorasi dengan potongan seni yang elok dan kertas dinding yang timbul. Dia semacam gugup karena bertemu teman-teman Jongin dan ia harap dia akan dapat memberi kesan baik, pikiran dari membuat jengkel tunangannya selalu didepan pikirannya.

Saat mereka akan memasuki ruangan, beberapa tawa dari dalam mengejutkannya sedikit dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa canggung. Ini tidak begitu jika ia diundang secara langsung pada pesta ulangtahun Jongin oleh pria yang berulangtahun tapi, sebaliknya, oleh orangtuanya saat mereka bertemu kemarin. Dia mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan kegugupan saat pengurus rumah masuk.

"Permisi. Tamu anda, Kyungsoo, ada disini untuk melihatmu." Ia tersenyum meyakinkan kepada Kyungsoo sebelum keluar. Setiap orang diam sambil mengamati Kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat dan ia merasa lebih cemas karena dia satu-satunya yang berdiri, tamu yang lain duduk dalam lingkaran diatas sofa dengan minuman diantara mereka diatas meja kopi.

Luhan adalah yang pertama memecah udara aneh ditempat dengan senyuman cerah sambil berdiri dan menepuk Kyungsoo di bahu. "Hai, aku Luhan. Aku tidak berpikir kita pernah bertemu. Bagaimana kau bertemu Jongin?"

"Namaku Kyungsoo. Aku…" Dia melirik arah pada Jongin untuk beberapa alasan, seperti bertanya apakah baik-baik saja untuk mengungkapkan hubungan mereka pada orang ini dan, menyadari tatapannya, Jongin mendesah dan mengubah kakinya.

"Dia tunanganku," Jongin mengakhiri dengan tenang, udara dari ketidak acuhan mejalar sekitar wajah kurang ekspresinya. Tekanan suasana berubah dalam satu kejutan dan kekaguman selagi empat pasang mata menyala dan mereka menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk disebelah Jongin jadi mereka dapat menyerang Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Dimana kau tinggal?"

Dan ada perasaan tidak nyaman mengendap pada perut Kyungsoo ia tidak yakin jika ia harus mengakui informasi tentang dirinya pada orang yang baru ia temui. Ia mengintip pada Jongin dalam hitungan detik untuk mengamati reaksinya dan tidak menemukan apapun tetapi ekspresi bosan membuat perasaan hatinya merenggut kesakitan. Selagi teman-teman Jongin berdebat—'tinggalkan pria ini sendiri' dan 'aku hanya mencoba menjadi ramah'—Kyungsoo permisi untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Dia terlalu cepat untuk keluar ruangan dan menyingkirkan sensasi campur aduk pada perutnya karena ia bertabrakan keras dengan pengurus rumah tangga yang membawa beberapa piring untuk makanan pembuka dan minuman, membuat hati retak menabrak lorong dan meraba-raba anggota tubuh dan kaca. Setiap orang bergegas untuk melihat kekacauan selagi Kyungsoo berjongkok mengambil pecahan kaca dan keramik, semua menganggukan kepala dan mengutarakan permintaan maaf.

Tetapi Jongin satu-satunya yang menyerang suasana pada yang benar-benar tidak disukai sambil frustasi melimpah pada kelakuannya dan mengancam dunia untuk memecah menjadi setengah.

"Cukup—tinggalkan itu. Kau sudah cukup," Jongin mendesis dengan gigi yang mengepal selama Kyungsoo menangani pecahan gelas.

Kyungsoo merasa lilitan tumbuh dan menelan perutnya saat Jongin menegurnya dan berpikir dia benar-benar dibenci sekarang. Suasana memisah menjadi keheningan nyata selagi setiap orang melihat pada situasi dan mata Kyungsoo merasa gatal karena desakan panas air mata.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku harus pergi karenanya. Selamat ulangtahun," Kyungsoo berbisik sambil berdiri dan pergi.

Semua orang mendesah saat melihat Kyungsoo pergi. Sehun mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk menjauh dari pecahan kaca yang berbahaya sebelum membantu mengambil pecahan dan, saat kekacauan dibersihkan, semua orang melihat Jongin dengan celaan.

"Aku pikir Sehun sudah memberitahumu untuk menjadi ramah dan mencoba bergaul dengannya," Luhan membentak secara pahit, sambil ia meneguk _lemonade_.

"Yeah, itu bukan bagaimana kau memperlakukan tunanganmu. Dia hanya sampai disana dan kau meledak padanya untuk sebuah kesalahan."

Mata Jongin masih menampilkan kemarahan selagi dengan bengis menjawab temannya, Suho, "Kesalahan? Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan untuk mengundangnya ditempat pertama."

Suho memutar matanya pada Jongin selagi mungkin tidak bersedia mengajaknya dalam argumen, memilih untuk mendekat pada temannya Yixing, tapi Luhan siap untuk mengambil pertandingan ini. "Kau tahu—!"

Tetapi, perdebatan panas terganggu saat pengurus rumah kembali dan memasuki ruangan, tersenyum dengan bawah tangannya membawa piring dengan kue bolu indah diatas. "Aku membawa kue."

Jongin yang pertama mencicipi kue dengan sedikit cokelat dan krim manis menghambur di lidahnya dalam kebingungan antara manis dan kebahagiaan. Perasaan marahnya meleleh sekarang dan mengendalikan senyuman pada kelezatan. Teman-temannya juga terlihat merasakan kehangatan hati yang sama saat mereka merasakan potongan kue dan anggukan apresiasi mengisi ruangan.

"Dimana kau mendapatkan kue ini?" Jongin bertanya pada pengurus rumah saat ia siap meninggalkan ruangan.

"Oh. Tamu anda, Kyungsoo, menelepon kemarin dan ia bilang ingin membuatkanmu kue ulangtahun. Dia yang membawa ini saat ia datang. Dia tidak memberitahu anda?"

Dan mata semua orang memanah kearah Jongin sembari berharap untuk menenggelamkannya pada lautan kesalahan yang tak terhingga.

Mata Kyungsoo mengeluarkan air mata yang tidak terkendali di kamar tidurnya selagi dia tersedu oleh semua perasaan sedihnya dengan dinding animasi dihadapannya. Wajah prihatin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap padanya melalui pada piksel yang tertanam di dindingnya, wajah mereka bergerak memutar pada ruangan besar melewati deret teknologi.

"Kyungsoo, ini akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin dia hanya frustasi karena hal lain dan melampiaskannya padamu," Baekhyun membuat teori, berharap bisa menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"D—dia—dia sungguh me—membenciku!" Kyungsoo tercekik diantara seduannya, membalut tubuhnya disekitar bantal.

"Kau harusnya memberi kuenya padaku," Chanyeol mendesah. Baekhyun dengan cepat memukulnya di kepala dengan kepalan, menghasilkan erangan keras.

"Kyungsoo sedang kesal dan yang kau khawatirkan adalah kue? Aku tidak percaya padamu!" jelas Baekhyun, mencoba untuk mendorong Chanyeol pada sofa di rumah mereka.

"_Well_, apa yang kau harap aku lakukan? Jika kita hanya membiarkannya tenggelam dalam air mata kemudian itu hanya membuat masalah dalam pernikahan mereka. Lihat, Kyungsoo, cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan ini adalah dengan tulus meminta maaf padanya saat kau bertemu satu sama lain dan terus berjalan. Dia akan mengerti bahwa itu hanya kecelakaan seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan setelah pertemuan pertama kita," Chanyeol berpendapat dengan percaya diri.

Kyungsoo mengambil perkataan temannya sebagai pertimbangan untuk beberapa waktu selagi air matanya kelihatan semakin pelan dan pelan, pernafasnnya menjadi lebih baik. Dan ia mengangguk karena dia ingin pernikahannya berjalan dengan lancar.

* * *

><p>Tidak banyak pertanyaan untuk dijawab, semoga setelah membaca chapter ini semuanya mulai memahami isi cerita dengan bahasa yang agak kaku iniTT.<p>

Sekali lagi terimakasih baca, dan sejuta sayang untuk yang review!

Kalau mau baca cerita aslinya disini :

www-asianfanfics-com/story/view/341586/iris-mpreg-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-sudo


	6. 004

Storyline by **Chocksi**—Translated by **fureliese**.

.

.

.

**5.004**

Rasa bersalah yang besar perlahan mengkontaminasi dan membusukkan organnya menjadi terminal penyakit selagi orang-orang datang. Di suatu tempat yang jauh dalam di pikirannya, dia bisa mendengar ratapan dan teriakan, suara-suara orang yang begitu akrab padanya. Disana ada beberapa airmata jatuh yang membelah selagi mereka memaklumi tentang apa yang terjadi dan kuku jarinya mulai menggali dalam catutannya dengan tujuan untuk memadamkan sakit yang hanya menjadi lebih buruk.

Dia tahu bahwa mereka semua memerhatikannya; mereka semua mencoba untuk menunjukan perasaannya tentang ini tetapi ia tidak berani untuk bertemu mata mereka. Dia tidak ingin orang lain menghukumnya untuk ini tetapi, satu-satunya orang yang bisa tidak disini sekarang. Jadi dia melanjutkan jalan dari celaan dirinya sampai saat itu.

.

.

.

Ini tiga hari sejak Jongin tertahan dua jam dengan mendengar Luhan yang _moody_ dan emosian menegur dirinya karena menjadi bajingan sempurna dan ia mendapatkan panggilan telepon yang benar-benar mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Dia pindah denganku?" Jongin berseru pada telepon, berpikir bahwa hal itu hanya menjadi buruk dan lebih buruk.

"Bukankah itu diberikan karena kalian berdua akan segera resmi menikah? Orangtuanya bilang bahwa dia tidak memiliki banyak barang jadi mereka datang minggu depan untuk membantu menempatkan di dalam," Ibunya memberitahu.

Jongin mengapit tangannya pada mata lelahnya agar menenangkan emosinya. Dia menyandarkan punggung pada kursi kulit mewah di kantornya di rumah sakit dan mendesah melalui hidung. Dia bisa mendengar ibunya mendesah ringan diakhir telepon juga. Sebelum menutup, dia menambahkan, "Jangan mengacaukan ini, Jongin. Kau hanya akan diizinkan mewarisi rumah sakit jika kau berusaha menjaga Kyungsoo bahagia."

Setelah mereka menutup telepon, Jongin menyimpan teleponnya pada saku mantel hati-hati dan menatap tumpukan file menjulang di atas mejanya. Terimakasih karena ini hari yang sibuk di rumah sakit dengan banyak daftar pasien. Jongin lebih cepat mengerjakan tugasnya dan bangga bahwa pada akhirnya dirinya secara mental sibuk dengan hal-hal lain tentang keadaan yang sulit.

Sambil melangkahi lorong bersih, dia memerhatikan pasangan sesama jenis dengan seorang mendorong yang lain pada kursi roda. Orang pada kursi roda pucat dengan kantung di bawah matanya dan Jongin tidak meragukannya untuk sesaat bahwa orang itu baru saja pergi untuk bagian rekonfigurasi susunan sel untuk operasi implan reproduksi.

_Segera ia juga akan melalui hal seperti itu…_

Dan Jongin tidak yakin bagaimana merasakannya karena ide dari pernikahan itu asing baginya, seperti berjalan dengan mata tertutup ke dalam dunia yang tidak dikenal dengan tubuh terpaksa. Dia merasa itu seperti sesuatu untuk ditakuti, bukan diinginkan. Dia sudah mengetahui bahwa perjodohannya telah diputuskan untuknya sejak umurnya lima tahun tetapi dia harap dengan pergi ke sekolah kesehatan orangtuanya akan menunda pernikahannya selama mungkin. Sekarang dia akan segera menikah pada seseorang yang ia temui baru beberapa yang hari lalu dan pikirannya membuat perutnya bercampur dengan benang dan rangkaian selagi kernyitan melipat wajahnya.

Ini bukan yang ia inginkan.

.

.

.

Partikel debu dan gumpalan sidik jari di atas barang-barang yang sangat dicintai berdebar pada kamar Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan melodi dari lagu yang menyenangkan. Kyungsoo tampak dalam _mood_ yang lebih baik hari ini dibanding dia beberapa hari lalu setelah menidurkan airmatanya dan kegelisahan, memilih untuk mendengarkan saran bagus Chanyeol yang mengejutkan. Senandung senangnya membuat orangtuanya tersenyum sambil mereka melihat dirinya mengemas baju-baju dari ambang pintu masuk kamar.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu bantuan, sayang?" Ibu Kyungsoo bertanya, memandang pakaian-pakaian dan pernak-pernik yang berceceran dihadapan lantai yang biasanya rapi.

"Aku hanya ada beberapa barang lagi untuk dikemas dan aku akan selesai," dia merespon dengan ceria, tersenyum sekilas. Tetapi, ibunya masuk ke dalam kamar, mencari tempat untuk duduk di lantai di samping anaknya selagi ia melipat baju-bajunya dan menatanya rapi di dalam koper.

Ia memandang anaknya dengan lembut; hasil dari pernikahan suksesnya dengan pria yang ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia akan dapat mencintainya tetapi sekarang ia tidak berniat untuk hidup tanpanya. "Kau tahu, ayahmu dan aku khawatir tentang bagaimana kau bisa bergaul dengan Jongin."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku… saat IRIS memanggil dan bilang bahwa perjodohanmu sudah ditentukan, kita khawatir tentang kebahagian dan masa depanmu dengan pasangan sejenis. Tetapi saat ayahmu bertemu dengan orangtua Jongin, mereka dengan senang hati menawarkan untuk membayar operasi implan reproduksi selama kau punya genetik untuk itu. Kau mungkin tidak ingat tetapi kami sangat senang hari itu saat ayahmu mengambil hasil tes dari rumah sakit dan kami menemukan bahwa genetikmu sesuai."

Airmata mulai meluap di matanya pada kenangan-kenangan dan Kyungsoo berhenti melipat sesaat untuk menenangkannya. "Terimakasih karena selalu mengkhawatirkanku, Ibu. Aku akan bekerja keras untuk menjadi pendamping yang baik jadi kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir lagi."

.

.

.

Ada gesekan dan sentuhan dari laci dan lemari pintu, berputar keluar-masuk dari pegangannya selagi Jongin menyapu seluruh ruangan sederhana dengan cepat. "Ini akan menjadi kamarmu. Kau bisa menyimpan barang-barang kedalam dua laci ini dan masuk ke lemari. Ada kamar mandi lewati pintu disana."

"Um, Jongin…"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke pria yang lebih tua. "Apa?"

"Bukankah seharusnya kita… um… ini terlalu berani buatku tapi… tidur bersama?" Kyungsoo menengadah padanya dengan manis dengan sesuatu seperti ekspresi malu di wajahnya, berharap bahwa dia akan berkata ya tetapi tersipu karena anjurannya.

Jongin melepasnya sembari mengalihkan padangan dari _puppy eyes_ yang hampir membuainya untuk menuruti perintah, pikirannya berlomba untuk berpikir beberapa jenis alasan untuk menghindari situasi ini. "Aku pulang larut dari rumah sakit jadi kita seharusnya tidak begitu."

Kyungsoo merasa hatinya tenggelam tetapi dia mencoba untuk melihat sisi positif dari hal itu dan berpikir kalau Jongin sangat peka untuk mengkhawatirkan tentang membangunkannya di tengah malam saat dia selesai pergantian kerjanya. Dia semacam berharap untuk dibangunkan. Dia ingin dapat tidur bersama seperti pasangan sebenarnya tetapi ia mendorong kebelakang keinginannya untuk saat ini. Dia percaya bahwa mungkin suatu hari mereka akan bisa mengambil langkah itu tapi ia tidak melihat Jongin siap untuk itu jadi dia mengalah. "Okay."

Jongin mengeluarkan desahan lega dan melihat pada jam tangannya. "Aku harus kembali bekerja sekarang."

"Aku tidak mau terus-terusan menghalagimu dari pekerjaan." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo disini di dalam ruangan barunya dan Kyungsoo melihat sekitar ruangan dalam keadaan sedih, alisnya menyatu dalam kegundahan karena tidak dapat dekat dengan Jongin. Dia mulai mengeluarkan kotak-kotaknya sembari pikirannya tetap mengulangi keinginan untuk tunangannya harus bertahan lama.

Setelah beberapa menit yang cukup lambat, dia mengambil dompetnya dari saku belakang dan mengambil foto yang terbungkus dalam plastik di dalam. Wajahnya muncul dalam senyuman selagi matanya mengamati foto yang dikenalnya dan dia membawa ke hatinya yang menyenangkan, menekannya pada kain di dadanya.

_"… kau akan dapat menikahi orang ini suatu hari."_

.

.

.

Ini hampir jam tiga di pagi hari saat Jongin akhirnya pulang dari pekerjaan, mengambil waktu tambahan untuk menebus waktu yang hilang sembari mengabaikan kepindahan Kyungsoo dan untuk menghindarinya sebanyak mungkin. Saat ia membuka sepatunya di jalan masuk, ia mendengar langkah kaki yang ringan datang kearahnya dan ia melihat dengan kejutan tergambar di wajahnya.

"Selamat datang di rumah," sapa Kyungsoo, tersenyum. Jongin mengernyit.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Oh," rona malu muncul dari kulit yang lebih tua pada pertanyaan itu. "Aku… sedang menunggumu."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, ada pelatuk yang ditarik pada Jongin disuatu tempat dan ada bisikan malu dari sesuatu yang tidak dikenal di dalam hatinya. Dia mengabaikannya, mengingat mereka tidak punya rasa cinta. Tetapi, Jongin masih merasa emosi menghancurkan seluruh tubuhnya, membuat suhu tubuhnya naik dan darahnya berdesir kegirangan. Jadi, ia meraih sakunya dan meraba kotak beludru yang didapatkannya hari ini, berdebat dengan dirinya tentang apakah dia akan memberikan itu pada tunangannya sekarang atau menunggu sampai minggu depan saat mereka resmi mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka.

Melihat mata merah Kyungsoo menghalanginya untuk memberikannya sekarang dan memilih mengambil pergelangan tangan yang lelaki lebih tua, mendorongnya ke tangga dengan lembut. Dia dalam mood yang agak baik sekarang jadi suara halusnya sambil menegur ringan, "Terimakasih untuk menungguku tapi kau harus ingat untuk tidur, oke?"

Kedua pipi Kyungsoo merona merah padam dan dia senang karena Jongin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang selagi ia fokus pada tangan hangat yang menggenggam sekitar pergelangannya. Dia mengingat sensasinya karena ini pertama kali _si tersayang_ menyentuhnya dengan senang hati dan dia mengangguk-ngangguk. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentangku karena aku ingin melakukan ini untukmu."

Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti di lorong di hadapan pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan suasana disengat oleh sesuatu yang berbahaya dan menakutkan untuknya sambil ia mendengar debaran jantungnya di gendang telinga dari pernyataan itu. Bertahun-tahun menjadi pelajaran untuk hanya bergantung pada dirinya sendiri dan belajar untuk tidak memercayai siapapun telah membuatnya dingin dan tidak aman jadi dia melepaskan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan membiarkan punggungnya menatapnya selagi ia bergumam 'selamat malam' sebelum berjalan menjauh.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap setelahnya, mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredakan rasa gatal pada kulit panas dirinya. Walaupun Jongin tidak mendengarnya, dia tetap berbisik, "Selamat malam."

Dan Kyungsoo belum tahu tetapi hubungan mereka akan ditandai oleh malam tanpa tidur.

* * *

><p>Huahaha, ini malam minggu yaaa? (cie, ketauan banget nih eliese jomblo) gak. Untuk yang nunggu updatenya IRIS, sorry banget baru bisa update huhu. Aku males banget minggu kemarin, ulangan mendadak dari senin sampe jumat, gilak kan?! /malah curhat #terserah. Selain itu juga reviewsnya agak menurun huhu, kirain udah pada gak berminat lagi bacanya (loh?). Iya… rasanya sedih aja… /bershower/

Buat semua reviewers, makasih ya udah ngerti jalan ceritanya. Jadi, kemarin aku bingung banget mau menjelaskan IRIS itu apa tapi dibantu sama **Lalala Kkamjong**-nim deh, makasih ya! IRIS itu semacam sistem pemerintahan gitulah, yang mengatur seluruh hidup bangsa. #ecie

Buat **SMKA**-nim, thanks banget udah suka cara aku mentranslate walaupun ada yang menurut aku sendiri asing banget hahaha. Reviewnya panjang banget (ya… dari semua review yang ada haha).

Thanks buat yang baca, yang memfollow, memfavorite, membookmarks, apalah terserah itu namanya HEHEHE. Dan do'a restu dari eliese buat semua yang review untuk bersama biasnya masing-masing. Amin.

Kalau mau baca cerita aslinya disini :

www-asianfanfics-com/story/view/341586/iris-mpreg-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-sudo


	7. 005

Storyline by **Chocksi**—Translated by **fureliese**.

.

.

.

**6.005**

"Apa kau pindah dalam keadaan baik?" Baekhyun bertanya selagi dia berpesan video dengan Kyungsoo melalui dinding kamarnya.

"Ya, dia benar-benar ramah dan penuh perhatian padaku," Kyungsoo membalas, selagi menyeringai dari telinga ke telinga sambil rona merah muda merekah di pipinya. Dia mengalirkan air ke piring-piring di dapur saat ia mendengar pintu tertutup di atas. "Oh, aku akan meneleponmu kembali nanti, Baekhyun."

Dan dia bergegas ke depan pintu tepat pada waktunya untuk melihat Jongin menempatkan sepatunya untuk pergi kerja. Dia memberikan wadah plastik warna-warni padanya dan mata Jongin mencurigainya. "Apa itu?"

"Ini kotak makan siang! Aku membuatnya untukmu pagi ini. Aku tahu bahwa kau sibuk dan mungkin tidak punya waktu untuk makan jadi aku membuat makanan yang bisa dimakan dingin seperti kimbap," Kyungsoo membuat senyum bentuk hatinya dengan ceria dan Jongin merasa canggung. Dia merasa canggung karena ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat sesuatu seperti ini—sesuatu yang dibuat lembut di dalam pikirannya. Biarpun begitu, dia menjangkau dan mengambil kotak makan dengan hati-hati.

"Terimakasih," dia menggumam sambil pergi melewati pintu.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan," respon Kyungsoo dengan lambaian.

Empat jam kemudian, Jongin dengan senang hati berseri-seri selagi dia mengambil gigitan-gigitan pada makanan menakjubkan yang telah disiapkan. Jongin pulang dengan kotak makan yang benar-benar kosong dan Kyungsoo berjanji untuk membuatkannya setiap hari.

.

.

.

Butiran salju yang amat kecil bergerak dengan cepat dan berhamburan dari langit yang halus, monokrom abu yang terang dari awan-awan melukis hari dalam kelembutan dan embun. Jongin dengan sengaja menjalankan mobilnya dalam kecepatan pelan yang tidak biasa menuju tujuan mereka, menggunakan salju sebagai alasan, meskipun fakta bahwa dia hanya memperpanjang kejadian ini dari berlangsungnya dan tidak tersendat-sendat itu. Kyungsoo bergeser sedikit tidak nyaman pada kursi kulit yang lembut, setiap pori dari tubuhnya mengeluarkan dengan gelombang dan arus antisipasi dan hasrat yang berbuih.

Mereka resmi menikah hari ini.

Orang tua Jongin sudah memilih untuk menerima tamu dari upacara pernikahan yang rumit dan resepsi karena jadwal sibuk mereka dan telah memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan menjadi saksi mata dari proses pendaftaran pernikahan dan menikmati malam keluarga dengan akrab. Jongin bangga tentang keputusan ini karena artinya dia akan keluar dari mimpi buruk ini lebih cepat. Kyungsoo mengepal dan melepaskan telapak tangannya yang berkeringat dengan tujuan agar kebahagian pergi, tapi itu tetap masih terlalu berlebihan, membuat telinga dan paru-parunya berdenyut dengan darah yang berdesir. Dia melirik pada Jongin dengan wajah yang sedikit muram dan tidak bisa membantu tetapi menyimpan matanya pada pakaian tuksedo yang menggiurkan. Sebuah rona lembut muncul di pipinya dan jantungnya berdebar-debar bahkan lebih cepat sembari ia menegur dirinya untuk tidak terlalu tamak.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di bangunan paling tinggi di kota, puncak menara kaca murni dan cerah seperti salju yang baru turun dan memancarkan keelokan disetiap putaran dan lengkungan. Jongin membiarkan keluar sebuah lenguhan takut tetapi dia menyelesaikannya untuk sedikit lebih optimis akan situasi ini, merasa cemas ini berlebihan dari bulan sebelumnya. Dia mengambil nafas dalam dengan tujuan untuk memperoleh keberanian dan menggemggam tangan Kyungsoo, mendapatkan cicitan kecil dalam keterkejutan selagi ia melangkah pintu masuk.

Penjaga keamanan dan kamera-kamera sadar gerak mengikuti setiap gerakan mereka, menggali indetifikasi nomor mereka dan sejarah hidup melalui _software_ pengenalan wajah. Di elevator, Jongin memasukan kartu yang telah dikirim padanya oleh IRIS pada pembaca kartu dan elevator tahu mana lantai yang mereka akan dikirim. Mereka sampai di lantai tujuh puluh; sekitar setengah jalan dengan meluncur ke menara.

Wajah Kyungsoo memecah pada ekspresi yang seolah-olah baru menyerap kelimpahan cahaya matahari saat ia melihat orangtuanya dan mereka kembali tersenyum; kedua pihak datang untuk memeluk satu sama lain. Jongin menganggukan kepala pada orangtuanya dan mereka membalas anggukan, pertukaran cepat 'bagaimana-kabarmu' dan 'baik-terimakasih'.

Pakaian rapi pendeta di belakang mengisyaratkan para orangtua untuk duduk di atas kursi nyaman dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo di depan podium. Dengan sedikit membersihkan tenggorokannya, pendeta mulai melafalkan ketentuan dari pernikahan mereka.

"Kita disini hari ini untuk menggabungkan Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo untuk hidup saling berkomitmen dan menghormati. Persatuan dari dua orang dalam masyarakat kita melalui keramahan dari IRIS, telah membawa kita stabil dan lebih baik. Dengan tujuan untuk memelihara keseimbangan, kedua belah pihak harus berdedikasi satu untuk yang lainnya. Kedua pihak seharusnya menjaga kesetian terhadap satu sama lain; sebuah petisi untuk bercerai atau berpisah seharusnya tidak diizinkan. Dalam tambahan ini, reproduksi hanya boleh berlangsung pada satu orang. Ikatan diantara dua pihak harus tercipta sepanjang mereka hidup bersama. Kegagalan untuk menegakan undang-undang ini akan berakibat pada hukuman berat."

Suasana dalam ruangan adalah salah satu dari persetujuan hening dan airmata yang tertahan bersembunyi di bawah pelupuk mata tetapi ujung jari Jongin gemetar dengan kegugupan. Saat-saat ini telah menjadi bagian terdepan dalam pikirannya untuk waktu yang lama tetapi dia tetap tidak bisa diam menyiapkan dirinya secara mental untuk ini. Dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk sekilas, mencoba untuk menenangkan kegugupannya. Dia mengernyit tipis saat tangan hangat Kyungsoo datang menggenggam tangannya dan Kyungsoo tersenyum sedikit di bawah pipi merah meronanya. Meskipun perasaan mereka ada di dalam akhir yang berlawanan dari spektrum kebahagiaan, untuk beberapa alasan itu sedikit menenangkan Jongin untuk berpegangan tangan dengannya.

"Apakah anda, Kim Jongin, bersedia menerima Do Kyungsoo sebagai teman hidupmu dan setia terhadap perjanjian ini?"

"Iya, saya bersedia," Jongin mengatur desiran dari kecemasannya.

"Apakah anda, Do Kyungsoo, bersedia menerima Kim Jongin sebagai teman hidupmu dan setia terhadap perjanjian ini?"

"Iya, saya bersedia," Kyungsoo menghela nafas, sembari meremas ringan tangan Jongin.

"Baiklah. Seperti aturan, tolong serahkan cincin pernikahan kalian pada IRIS untuk disertifikasi."

Jongin meraih ke dalam sakunya, walaupun dengan sedikit meraba-raba, dan muncul dengan sebuah kotak beludru yang telah dia sembunyikan dari Kyungsoo. Dia menyerahkan kotak itu pada pendeta dan mengambil cicin serta menempatkannya di dalam wadah kecil dari besi untuk dipindai dan didaftarkan.

"Kamu tidak diizinkan untuk melepas cincin sekalinya sudah ditempatkan jadi tolong hati-hati saat memutuskan jari mana yang akan kamu pakaikan cincin."

Ini adalah saat untuk menentukan. Jongin masih bisa memperpanjang peristiwa ini jika ia berlari menjauh sekarang tetapi dengan orangtuanya yang melihat dan wajah penuh harap Kyungsoo, dia menjadi pengecut. Darahnya menebal dengan tidak henti-hentinya meletup, membuat paru-parunya mengencang perih selagi ia menyelipkan cincin dengan lemah lembut pada jari manis kiri Kyungsoo, tempat biasa untuk cincin pernikahan. Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama padanya, tubuh mereka bereaksi sama persis tetapi untuk alasan yang berbeda sama sekali.

Seperti tradisi, Jongin tahu mereka harus berciuman sekarang. Jadi dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membasahi bibirnya sedikit. Kyungsoo tahu ini akan datang juga dan darahnya bersatu di pipinya, membuat mereka bergejolak dan telinganya terbakar karena panas. Dia menutup matanya, dan bisa merasakan nafas hangat Jongin di wajahnya sebelum ciuman cepat di atas bibir lembabnya. Hati Kyungsoo ingin menerima lebih milik Jongin, berdebar bimbang saat kejadian fana itu berakhir. Orangtua mereka bertepuk tangan di belakang dengan Ibu Kyungsoo menangis lagi sambil dia datang untuk menenangkan anaknya dan orangtua Jongin menepuk punggung anak mereka dengan bangga.

Sambil mereka keluar dari restoran mewah di atas gedung pencakar langit memperlihatkan pemandangan kota terletak menghadap arah matahari, Jongin bergerak melewati seluruh malam dalam embun dengan orang-orang yang tertawa dan tersenyum di sekitarnya. Wajahnya membentuk ke dalam plastik dan senyuman setengah hati pada waktu yang tepat, dan Kyungsoo mencuri pandang khawatir padanya diantara senyuman.

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka sampai di rumah, Jongin membuka sepatu dan blazernya di jalan masuk dengan Kyungsoo yang menawarkan untuk mengambilkannya. Dia memaksa tanpa kata sambil melonggarkan dasinya dan berjalan ke atas untuk mandi. Alis Kyungsoo bersatu dengan kegelisahan saat ia melihat Jongin pergi.

Setelah menyetrika blazer Jongin dan dengan hati-hati menggantungnya di lemari, Kyungsoo melihat cincin yang melingkar di jarinya. Itu sederhana dalam kerlipan perak dan ukiran serta itu membawa Kyungsoo sedikit menikmati untuk berpikir bahwa Jongin memilih dengan spesial untuk mereka.

Mereka berlari pada satu sama lain di lorong dan Kyungsoo mengambil setelan Jongin dengan sedih dan dia tahu jawaban Jongin sebelum dia menanyakan pertanyaan. "Kau pergi sekarang?"

"Ya, aku kembali ke rumah sakit untuk melengkapi waktu yang hilang."

Kebenarnya adalah bahwa Jongin tidak biasanya harus melengkapi waktu yang hilang tetapi ia menemukan itu menenangkan untuk berada di rumah sakit dimana ia tidak perlu berpikir tentang hidupnya dan dimana itu berjalan sekarang. Pada akhirnya di rumah sakitpun ia memiliki kontrol penuh atas segala yang terjadi. Dia memerhatikan rupa yang menyedihkan di wajah tunangannya dan dia memilih untuk menghiraukan itu.

* * *

><p>Haiii! Hehehe. Maaf ya <em>update<em>nya makin sini makin lama. Terimakasih buat yang baca dan review! Terimakasih karena udah buat semangatku naik lagi! Ayo, aku semangat lagi nih translatenya karena kalian-kalian semua. Perasaan itu susah di deskipsikan (eciee). Semangat ya buat readers yang lagi ujian, aku sih masih kelas 1 jadi banyakan liburnya hohoho.

Kalau mau baca cerita aslinya disini :

www-asianfanfics-com/story/view/341586/iris-mpreg-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-sudo


	8. 006

Storyline by **Chocksi**—Translated by **fureliese**.

.

.

.

**7. 006**

Dia menggenggam setiap detik yang berlalu, tetapi mereka terlepas dari ujung jarinya, merembes ke dalam udara seperti asap dan berhamburan ke dalam pori-porinya. Waktu adalah yang ia butuhkan dan juga yang tidak ia inginkan, jam berdenting di kelopak matanya setiap detik. Bau samar dari antiseptik dan plastik begitu biasa baginya tetapi juga memuakan duri-duri mereka sekarang. Dokter sudah disini dan mereka diizinkan untuk memasuki ruangan tetapi dia tidak bisa memaksa tubuh dinginnya untuk itu. Sehun menempatkan dorongan tangannya di atas pundak temannya tetapi bumi bergetar terlalu banyak untuk membuatnya bergerak.

.

.

.

Berkas-berkas yang menjulang menumpuk dalam tumpukan dan kertas-kertas yang berceceran sepanjang meja kayunya yang sudah dipelitur dengan alat-alat menulis yang bersebaran karena badai salju di sekitar permukaan dengan sinar matahari bersinar meluap pada jendela. Jongin berayun-ayun dalam kursi kulitnya yang berputar, mengapit dan melepaskan kakinya, rasa sakit membengkak oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya ketakutan. Kegilaan dari rasa sakit dan rangkaian derit di rumah sakit yang menambah sekali energinya dan tetap menjengkelkan melebihi pendamping barunya yang memiliki rekatan stress dirinya pada tulang belakang yang seperti jarum, itu menyebabkan perdarahan yang dalam.

Tetapi apa yang lebih membuat frustasi adalah reaksi tubuhnya terhadap stress dan itu membuatnya kehilangan sentuhan dari kemasuk-akalannya, memerintahkan fantasi yang tidak diinginkan dan gambar nyata yang terlalu jelas dari hal-hal kotor yang dia lebih memilih terkunci di dalam sangkar baja tetapi dia kehilangan kuncinya. Tugas delapan jam akhirnya berakhir dan daripada memilih untuk mengambil tambahan, dia memilih untuk pulang ke rumah, berharap untuk menemukan bantuan disana.

Sambil melepaskan sepatunya di jalan masuk, lapisan kaus kaki yang ia kenal di atas lantai kayu telah membanjiri gambaran kejutan dari kulit, kaki, dan lebih banyak hal-hal nakal berkeliaran dan berputar-putar di pikiran dan di dalam bola matanya.

"Selamat datang, Jongin! Kau pulang lebih cepat hari ini," sapa Kyungsoo dengan senyuman hangat sembari ia mengambil kotak makan dari suaminya. Jari mereka bersentuhan berlawanan satu sama lain untuk hanya sedetik tetapi Jongin merasakan itu amat membakarnya dan membuat darahnya mendidih. Saat Jongin berpikir untuk kabur, Kyungsoo mencengkram tepian jaketnya ragu-ragu.

"Um, perjanjian rekonfigurasi sel-ku di hari Kamis dan mereka bila aku tidak bisa menaiki kereta untuk pulang jadi… b-bisakah kau mungkin untuk mengantarku pulang?" gumam Kyungsoo, berharap Jongin mendengarnya walaupun suaranya kecil.

Tapi otak Jongin buntu karena bibir anggun Kyungsoo yang terlihat lezat dan denyutan di dalam celananya menyakitkan karena kebutuhan dan hasrat dengan membayangkan bibir itu di sekitar—

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo memanggil, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit karena suaminya kurang merespon permintaannya.

"Huh? Oh, tentu," jawab Jongin dengan merutuki hati, mendengarkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan telinga tuli dan pikiran yang hening. Wajah polos Kyungsoo membeku karena kaget untuk sedetik sebelum itu mengudara ke dalam senyuman cemerlang dengan matanya yang berbinar bersama bintang di alam semesta.

"Sungguh? Terimakasih!" Dan dia melompat dengan dengungan lembut di tenggorokannya sambil Jongin menaiki tiga tangga di saat itu untuk menenangkan panas di dalam celananya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bergoyang dan begitu seturusnya di atas bola pada kaki telanjangnya yang dingin untuk tetap menggelitik rasa gugupnya, ia sudah melepas pakaiannya untuk prosedur. Itu selalu terlihat seperti dia melakukan tes di rumah sakit dengan celana pendeknya serta lantai ubin bersih menyapa tapak kakinya. Udara dingin datang untuk mencium kulit panasnya dengan hati-hati bahkan di dalam ruangan putih tertutup tanpa jendela. Keluar dari keingintahuan dan petunjuk dari kebosanan, dia melarikan mata lelahnya pada mesin bundar besar dengan meja otomatis dan banyak sekali tali yang berjalan keluar dan masuk.

Dia akan berada dibawah mesin itu segera dan pikirannya membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan sengatan ketakutan tertangkap di dalam bilik. _Baekhyun bilang itu tidak akan menyakitkan sekarang… tapi menyakitkan setelahnya,_ dia mengingat-ngingat, menelan ludah yang muncul di tenggorokannya yang kering. Dia menjepit jari-jari tenangnya bersama dan melanjutkan untuk bergoyang dan seterusnya, sebuah gerakan menenangkan saat bersatu dengan pikiran bahwa Jongin ada di atas dan akan mengantarnya pulang setelah ini.

Sebuah senyum menyenangkan berkumpul di pipinya karena pikiran itu. Dia memiliki pikiran bahwa dia terlalu menjadi serakah dengan meminta Jongin menyempatkan waktu dari jadwalnya yang sibuk untuk mengantarnya tetapi dia senang bahwa dia terlihat diterima begitu mudah. Dia dengan cepat menyeka wajah bersihnya dari senyuman berharga yang walaupun sekali pernah ada disana, menegur dirinya pelan dalam usaha untuk mencengah dirinya menjadi manja. Hal-hal itu baik-baik saja apa adanya. Jongin memperlihatkan kebaikannya dari waktu ke waktu dan itulah semua yang ia butuhkan untuk menjadi bahagia. Jika ada lagi dan dia akan menjadi manja pada titik dari cinta yang sia-sia, menjadi tertangkap perbedaan dimana setiap saat bersama Jongin akan hanya membuatnya sakit.

Pintu kaca otomatis akhirnya terbuka bersama hembusan udara dan Kyungsoo berhenti bergoyang di atas tumitnya untuk menyapa dokter yang akan mengawasi prosedur rekonfigurasi selnya untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Matanya melebar ringan dalam kerlipan saat ia menyadari dokter memasuki ruangan remang dan tersenyum manis sembari dia menyadari dirinya juga.

"Bukankah kau suami Jongin?" Suho menyapa dengan ceria, matanya berbinar seperti bulan sabit.

"Ya! Um, aku minta maaf. Aku mengingat wajahmu dari pesta ulangtahun Jongin tapi aku lupa namamu," Kyungsoo merespon dengan malu-malu, menggosok rambut yang ada diatas tengkuk dari lehernya dengan rona samar.

"Tidak apa. Aku Suho. Aku salah satu dokter yang menangani rekonfigurasi sel disini. Berbicara tentang itu, kenapa dia tidak disini bersamamu? Aku tidak bisa membaringkanmu di bawah mesin sampai aku pastikan kau dapat transportasi yang aman untuk sampai ke rumahmu," Suho memberitahunya membuka lembarann kertas-kertas Kyungsoo diatas _clipboard**.**_

"Dia sedang bekerja sekarang tapi dia bilang bahwa dia akan mengantarku pulang setelah aku selesai," jawab Kyungsoo dengan lambungan, gembira karena dia jarang mendapat kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan suaminya saat siang hari—atau tidak sama sekali, sungguh.

Insting Suho berpikir tentang sesuatu yang janggal dan dia memberikan pasiennya tatapan prihatin sebelum pergi untuk mencuci tangannnya pada wastafel di ujung dan memakai sarung tangan lateks. Suho masih merenungkan keadaan, dia bergerak ke arah Kyungsoo untuk membaringkannya pada meja yang nyaman dan jarinya meraba-raba pada perut yang terekspos, menekannya pada kulit dengan hati-hati. Akhirnya, Suho memilih untuk menyelidiki sedikit keadaan lebih lanjut.

"Tidakah sulit untuk menjadi cocok dengannya?" tanya Suho lembut, tepat di atas bisikan.

Lelehan keterkejutan bebas dengan sendirinya pada kulit Kyungsoo dan dia takut pada siapapun yang mencari tahu tentang kekurangan dibanding kesempurnaan dari pernikahan jadi berpura-pura tidak mengerti. "Tidak, kenapa?"

"Aku minta maaf jika aku melewati batas. Aku tidak bilang bahwa Jongin adalah pria nakal atau apapun tetapi dia… dia tipikal bekerja dalam dua puluh delapan jam jadi dia benar-benar pulang ke rumah untuk tidur. Dia juga sedikit angkuh dan dingin, bahkan pada teman-temannya. Tidakkah itu sulit bagimu?"

Kyungsoo mengambil pernyataan ini untuk beberapa saat, sedikit gemetaran karena dorongan ringan di atas perutnya dan sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan adalah mengancam untuk mengunci dirinya sendiri dari isi perut yang ia hempaskan ke dalamnya. Dia mengguling pada perutnya saat Suho bergerak padanya dan tatapannya sedikit renggang sebelum dia menutup matanya. "Jongin bekerja sangat keras untuk mendapatkan dimana dirinya sekarang. Dia bekerja lembur bukan karena dia harus tetapi karena dia suka apa yang dia lakukan. Tidakah ini salah untukku untuk memintanya pulang ke rumah lebih cepat untuk melihatku padahal dia sangat senang disini? Aku pikir itu terlalu egois. Karena Jongin melakukan yang terbaik, aku juga harus."

Pernyataan ini membuat hati Suho tidak bisa bicara apapun untuk sesaat. Dia mengarahkan ujung jarinya untuk berhenti menekan pada kulit lembut saat dia menatap dengan mata terkejut pada punggung terekspos Kyungsoo dan dia pikir bahwa dia benar-benar menakjubkan. Tetapi Kyungsoo mengalami kerusakaan mental di atas meja sekarang, ia mencoba banyak untuk meyakinkan Suho selagi ia juga mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Suho mengalah. "Aku masih harus memanggilnya kesini karena perjanjian."

Kyungsoo hanya menganggu selagi Suho berjalan ke lorong, deruan keluar dari ponselnya. Dia menatapp pada tubuh Kyungsoo melalui jendela kaca pada ruangan sembari ia mendengarkan nada panggil, menunggu Jongin mengangkat. Dan dia pikir bahwa Jongin beruntung untuk dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang bersedia untuk mengorbankan segalanya untuk dirinya walaupun tidak menerima apapun sebagai balasan.

"Halo?"

"Jongin, ini aku."

"Kau tidak biasanya menelepon seperti ini. Apakah mesin rekonfigurasi sel rusak?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Apakah kau tahu yang berada disini denganku sekarang?" Suho bertanya, kejengkelan mulai untuk merambat pada dirinya yang biasa tenang dan suaranya yang teratur.

"Siapa?"

Ada desahan yang dapat terdengar melalui penerima selagi Suho menutup matanya karena frustasi dan bersandar pada dinding agar tetap mengedepankan perasaan. _Begitu tidak beruntungnya Kyungsoo_, dia berpikir dengan pahit. "Suamimu. Aku yakin kau tahu protokol untuk rekonfigurasi sel. Dia bilang bahwa kau seharusnya mengantarkannya pulang setelah ini. Apa kau lupa?"

Dan sebuah jeda mengisi ruangan diantara mereka. "…. Dengar, aku akan pergi pada _meeting_ dengan kepala setiap departemen. Apakah mungkin untuk mencari orang lain?"

"Jongin. Ini suamimu. Kau benar-benar seperti ini padanya? Aku beritahu kau ini sekarang karena aku tidak ingin kau menyesal di kemudian hari. Prosedur rekonfigurasi sel sangat penting untuk hubungan kalian. Tidak tahukah kau bahwa kau begitu beruntung karena sudah dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang memiliki gen yang sesuai untuk implan dan kesediaan untuk berada di bawah kesakitan dan operasi untukmu?" suara Suho memekik sedikit karena kemarahan daripada itu dan dia hampir mendesis pada Jongin lewat gigi-giginya yang menggertak.

Tetapi semua yang bisa Jongin jawab adalah dengan, "Apa yang kau harap aku lakukan sementara aku harus pergi ke sebuah pertemuan penting?"

Suho diam sebentar untuk membuat gerakan dengan lengannya seperti dia akan membanting ponsel pada lantai tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya, menjadi orang yang masuk akal adalah dirinya. "Kirim orang lain? _Jeez_, hanya—terserah, Jongin. Aku akan memberitahunya bahwa kau tidak bisa menjemputnya jadi dia harus menelepon orang lain kesini. Bye." Dan dia menutup telepon sebelum mendapatkan balasan.

Dia melihat kebelakang melalui jendela kaca pada Kyungsoo dan menyakui ponselnya. Dia dengan cepat berpikir pada jadwalnya untuk hari ini dan menghitung perkiraan waktu untuk prosedur dan untuk mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Dia melangkah ke dalam ruangan dan mencoba untuk memperlihatkan suara bahagianya meskipun mendatangkan dan membara kebencian dibawah permukaan wajahnya. "Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo melihat dari tempatnya di atas meja padanya dengan kesulitan menyentuh wajahnya. "Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tetapi Jongin tiba-tiba memiliki pertemuan yang sangat penting untuk didatangi jadi dia memintaku untuk mengantarmu pulang. Dia bilang bahwa dia sangat menyesal dan itu terserah kau, okay?"

Sesuatu di dalam Kyungsoo berbenturan dan pecah serta cairan kesedihan merembes pada pori-porinya sebelum ia mengetahui itu. Dan di dalam tubuhnya dia tahu bahwa Jongin bukanlah tipe yang akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Walaupun dia tahu bahwa Suho menutupi itu untuk Jongin, dia tetap menerimanya bahkan dengan pecahan dari rasa sakit dan pengkhianatan di dalam dirinya.

"Benarkah? Itu tidak dapat dibantu. Terimakasih banyak, Suho," dia mengendalikan senyum yang gemetaran.

Suho menyadari menit bergerak pada ekspresi Kyungsoo dan tahu bahwa dia mungkin melihat melalui kebohongan polosnya tapi itu lebih baik dibanding kebenaran yang utuh. "Aku akan menyalakan mesin sekarang. Ini sama sekali tidak akan menyakitan tapi cobalah untuk tidak bergerak."

Mesin putih besar membuat suara berputar lembut selagi tabung lingkaran menelan tubuh Kyungsoo dan mulai berputar perlahan dengan warna biru dan merah muda yang dipancarkan dari dalamnya. Setelah prosedur, dia berpakaian dalam kelinglungan dan ia tahu bahwa dia telah menyelesaikan ini tapi untuk beberapa alasan ini luar biasa menyakitkan dan berbelit-belit. Dengan setiap nafas, dia tetap meletakan lebih dari sebuah kepingan rusak ke dalam organ dan kulitnya yan membusuk.

Mereka telah sampai di rumah dan mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong mewah saat Suho memijat alisnya. "Kyungsoo? Kau mau kemana? Bukankah ini kamarmu?" Suho bertanya, suaranya dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiran selagi ia berhenti di depan pintu kamar Jongin.

Perlu waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengumpulkan pikirannya dan cukup berani untuk mengaikuinya pada Suho sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia beritahu siapapun, bahkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, atau orangtuanya. "… Kita tidak tidur bersama."

Kyungsoo tidak malu karena pernikahannya dengan Jongin tetapi pada dirinya sendiri karena menjadi tidak cakap seperti suami sepantasnya, tidak dapat menambah kemurahan hati Jongin. Itu perlahan menyakiti hatinya, sebuah retakan nyata yang terlihat dari ujung jarinya yang bergetar. Dia membiarkan nafas panas keluar dan memasuki kamarnya, tidak berharap untuk melihat ekspresi terkejut yang pasti ada di wajah Suho sebelum dia memasuki kamar setelahnya.

"Apa? Bukankah kalian berdua menikah sekarang? Apa yang terjadi?" Suho meminta, suaranya tegas sembari menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku merasa lelah jadi aku mau beristirahat. Kau bisa kembali ke rumah sakit. Terimakasih sudah peduli, Suho," Kyungsoo bergumam, masih menghindari kontak mata karena takut membiarkan airmatanya yang tertahan tumpah dari kelopak dimana dia menanam itu disana.

Suho tahu arti tipe respon yang seperti ini, tanpa bertanya dan itu hanya berhasil membuatnya lebih tidak nyaman tentang pernikahan mereka—jika itu bisa dikatakan demikian. Meskipun perasaan jelek dan tidak masuk akal tumbuh dan berakar dengannya, dia tahu kalau dia harus memahami pilihan Kyungsoo untuk hidup seperti jalannya. "Baiklah, tapi kau pada akhirnya harus menelepon seorang teman. Efeknya sangat menyakitkan. Kau mungkin akan mengalami mual, kecapekan, sakit perut yang sangat, dan kehilangan nafsu makan di antara yang lainnya. Pijat punggungmu dan minumlah banyak cairan akan membantu prosesnya. Jika kau mengalami perdarahan cepatlah kembali ke rumah sakit. Aku akan bertemu denganmu minggu depan untuk dosis selanjutnya."

"… Terimakasih, Suho."

Sepanjang jalan kembali ke rumah sakit, Suho berpikir tentang bagaimana menyedihkannya hidup Kyungsoo.

* * *

><p><strong>fureliese's note <strong>

Bagaimana? Hehehe. Chapter ini dan kedepannya agak panjang, sedikit, jadi rada pusing juga ditambah _writer_'_s block _dan aku juga ada beberapa projek ff buatan sendiri (gaya ya? lol). Kalau seminggu kemarin sih lagi UTS, doain ya nilainya besar /gak ada yang tanya. Dan kabar bagusnya… chapter kedepan mulai-mulai ada smut scenes! HAHAHA (kesukaan kalian ini pastikan? lmho). Makannya aku rada bingung gimana translatenya biar bahasanya enak dan gak terlalu vulgar/?.

Untuk semua readers, ternyata banyak juga yang nanya "Kyungsoo sakit apa?" _well,_ Kyungsoo gak sakit apa-apa. Dia cuma sakit hati aja Jongin brengsek banget(?) Eliese juga sakit hati sama Jongin kok. /pat

Hal itu, mungkin, terkecoh dengan kalimat _udara dingin menyempitkan paru-parunya secara menyakitkan_, itu cuma ungkapan aja kalau bertemu dengan Jongin itu rasanya kayak mau diambil nyawa jadi oksigennya habis, paru-parunya seperti mengempis, gak ada oksigen. Emang sialan banget Jongin itu. Haha.

Sebagai tambahan (lagi) nanti setelah chapter 010, aku akan mempublish penjelasan tentang cerita ini yang dibuat oleh author aslinya (kata **chocksi**-nim lebih baik dipublish setelah chapter 010). Jadi mungkin yang gak mengerti itu baca aja terus IRIS biar mengerti jalan ceritanya sampai chapter 010 keluar (HAHAHA. Gak deh, bercanda) So, stay tune!

**SMKA : **iya kak, aku baru kelas satu sma. Haha. FF aslinya bahasanya tingkat dewa banget emang, banyak bahasa kiasan jadi agak susah mentranslatenya tapi emang sih menantang dan akunya suka! Iya nih, bahasanya dibuat biar gak merusak feel ff asli yang emang baku dan banyak kiasan, hihi, tapi juga disesuaikan dengan bahasa indonesia yang baik dan benar. (panjang banget ini ya? haha)

**Myka Reien :**Aigo? Serius mau bantu? Boleh, boleh! PM aja ya :D

**Aninkyuelf : **suho udah muncul nih, mulai jadi orang ketiga, haha ditunggu ya sampai si kyungsoo melendung(?)

**GrenGren :** Aigo! Iya nih awal-awal rada gak suka Suho, tapi setelah baca sampai selesai ya—gitu sama suho (susah dijelaskan haha). Sedang diusahakan ya untuk bahasa yang gak kaku. :D

**Lalala Kkamjong** : ya masa dilem, emangnya prangko? Hehe. Haha, FBI sih agen pemerintahan kerjanya sembunyi-sembunyi, kalau IRIS mah terang-terangan (lol).

Sebelum mengakhiri percakapan, terimakasih sekali lagi karena dukungannya ya untuk **jongdamn, Layeu, SMKA, Myka Reien, ArraHyeri2, Aku suka ff **(kalau aku sih sukanya Baekhyun hehe), **HitsuKiro16, aninkyuelf, GrenGren, Sexy Rose, Lalala Kkamjong, jameela, dokydo91**. Terimakasih banyak!

Kalau mau baca cerita aslinya disini :

www-asianfanfics-com/story/view/341586/iris-mpreg-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-sudo

Ada yang belum disebut? ._.


	9. 007

Storyline by **Chocksi**—Translated by **fureliese**.

.

.

.

**8. 007**

Sinar bulan dengan kerlipan dari bintang jatuh dan meleleh pada lembar seprei dengan buku mempernyaman melilit diantara kaki yang sakit. Kyungsoo menembak kesadaran dengan airmata meleleh pola kisi menyusuri wajahnya dengan peluru-peluru mengebut kedalam perutnya. Paru-parunya menyempit dalam cekikan dan berusaha untuk menenangkan kesesakan, mencoba untuk bediri dari ranjangnya tetapi hanya berhasil tumbang di lantai. Dia melenguh, mencoba untuk menghirup cukup udara tetapi bagian berharga itu melarikan diri darinya selagi bernafas menjadi lebih tidak teratur.

Dia mencoba untuk menyapu rasa sakit yang menyiksa dengan jari-jarinya menggali sabit ke dalam perutnya tetapi gagal, membuatnya menggeliat berantakan. Dia akhirnya berhasil menarik nafas penuh dan mengambil kesempatan untuk terhuyung-huyung ke pintunya dan keluar ke lorong dimana ia bisa menelepon untuk pertolongan. Saat pintu kayu terbuka, dia meraba-raba lagi dan anggota tubuhnya terlipat dibawahnya hingga ia bertabrakan dengan lantai kepala terlebih dulu. Beruntungnya, Jongin sedang menaiki tangga dan melihat kejadian itu jadi dia bergegas, dipengaruhi oleh insting untuk membantu mereka yang membutuhkan. Dia berusaha untuk menarik kepala Kyungsoo pada pangkuannya dan perlahan tapi buru-buru menyentuh wajahnya yang berkeringat.

"Hey! Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?"

"…Hn…. Jongin?" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan lemah, matanya terbuka sedikit untuk menatap pada lelaki yang lebih muda. Cakaran lain dari rasa sakit mencapai pada cengkraman dari organnya lagi dan terasa dua kali lipat lebih sakit, mencengkram tubuh bagian tengahnya dan menggertak giginya dengan tujuan menahannya.

Dan dalam kekhawatiran Jongin yang membingungkan, dia meletakan Kyungsoo pada lengannya dan mengangkatnya ke dalam kamar miliknya, menurunkannya pelan-pelan di atas ranjangnya sembari pria yang lebih tua itu merintih kesakitan. Kyungsoo merengkuh tubuhnya erat-erat dan mengerang saat Jongin mencoba mendorong tubuhnya pada posisi yang berbeda.

"Aku tahu ini menyakitkan tapi aku sungguh perlu kau untuk berbaring di atas perutmu, Kyungsoo," Jongin meminta dengan lembut.

Masih menghembus nafas untuk udara, Kyungsoo mencoba yang terbaik untuk patuh bahkan dengan kedakan menyakiti tubuhnya memisahkan bagian perutnya. Air mata berjatuhan pada wajah Kyungsoo seperti airterjun selagi dia mencoba untuk menguasai kesengsaraan. "J-Jongin… ini s-sakit…"

"Aku tahu, ini akan baik-baik saja," responnya dengan lembut. Jongin melepas baju suaminya dari tubuhnya, keringat dingin menyerap pada tepiannya. Dia menempatkan tangannya sepanjang punggung dan menekan jarinya pada kulit yang lepek dan panas, memijat bagian disana dengan kuat seperti yang ia ingat pada pelatihannya di sekolah kesehatan.

Setelah hampir setengah jam, pernafasan Kyungsoo menenang sedikit dan airmata perlahan berhenti, otonya akhirnya tidak tegang dan membaur pada semangat dan sentakan yang lumayan. Dia membiarkan nafas panasnya keluar selagi menutup matanya, memfokuskan diri pada kesenangan yang berdebar dari ujung jari Jongin pada punggungnya yang terbakar.

Tatapan Jongin dengan lembut menatap sosok Kyungsoo untuk sebentar, merasa hatinya berdebar dengan perasaan bersalah karena telah mengingkari janji sebelumnya. "… Aku minta maaf karena tidak mengantarmu pulang. Aku lupa bahwa aku memiliki pertemuan yang harus ku hadiri."

Kyungsoo diam untuk sesaat, perasaannya yang mencekik dari sebelumnya melebur dalam asap rasa sakit sebelum merespon, "Itu baik-baik saja… Itu tidak bisa dibantu. Suho sudah mengantarku pulang."

"Suho yang melakukan?" Jongin mengulangi, terkejut karena Suho lebih sibuk daripada dirinya.

"Ya, aku akan berterimakasih lagi padanya. Dia sangat baik," jawab Kyungsoo dengan rona samar muncul pada telinganya dengan warna cherry. Jongin menyadari layar yang sangat kecil dari perasaan dan ada sesuatu yang tidak diketahui dan tidak nyaman menyangkut sendirinya pada hatinya selagi dia memikirkan keduanya bersama.

Memerhatikan bahwa Kyungsoo menjadi lebih baik, dia melihat dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah suaminya melihat bahwa dia sedang tertidur. Bagaimanapun senyuman kecil menyemarakan wajahnya dan karena takut membawa sekali lagi rasa sakit, dia dengan cekatan bergeser pada ranjang di samping Kyungsoo dan melanjutkan untuk menggosok punggungnya dengan lembut sambil menatap pada wajahnya.

_Ini… tidak begitu buruk._

Dan selagi dia terhanyut dalam tidur, bisikan di hatinya kembali dan mimpinya bertautan bersama dengan putaran krim dan senyum hangat Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bangun dalam keadaan sakit yang berdenyut menyepak punggungnya dan tubuhnya menegang dalan keterkejutan saat ia melihat wajah malaikat dari seseoranng yang tertidur dengan suara di sebelahnya. Mata lebarnya menyusuri sekitar ruangan dan dia mengingat bahwa dia telah tertidur di kamar Jongin kemarin malam karena efek samping prosedurnya. Dia terlalu takut bahkan untuk bernafas dengan baik, takut jika satu gerakan yang salah akan membangunkan orang lain. Dia dengan tepat mengetahui bahwa lengan Jongin melingkari pinggangnya, lebih seperti telah tertidur karena memijat punggung untuknya. Dia merona sedikit karena pikiran itu, selalu memerhatikan perhatian Jongin.

Dia mengernyit saat sebuah auman keras dan terus-terusan meledak dalam keheningan dari ruangan di belakangnya dan dia melihat wajah damai Jongin berkelut menggemaskan dengan ketidak nyamanan selagi dia meraih tubuh Kyungsoo dan mematikan alarm, matanya masih menutup karena kelelahan. Kyungsoo membeku di tempatkan dengan panas dari dada Kyungsoo menyebar pada pundaknya dan Jongin terlihat menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak sendiri sekarang jadi dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tamunya pada posisi duduk.

"Maaf," dia menggumam, warna dari merah muda membanjiri pipinya selagi dia membuat kesadaran lebih dari paksaan yang tumbuh di antara kakinya.

"Kau harus pergi kerja sekarang, bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan malu-malu, setengah wajahnya tertutupi bantal. Selagi ia menarik nafas, matanya melebar sedikit selagi ia menghirup aroma menarik dan tidak biasa. Dia menutup matanya untuk mengecap; aroma dalam dan mahal Jongin.

Jongin menjeda sedikit pada pertanyaan itu, merenungkannya dengan rambut kusut menempel pada samping kepalanya. Ini bukan seperti jika ia dipaksa untuk pergi, telah memperhitungkan sedikit waktu liburan dari tahun-tahunnya menjadi seorang _workaholic_. Hari ini dia ragu-ragu untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri apalagi setelah menyaksikan kehebatan rasa sakitnya kemarin malam.

Masih merasa tersentak dan getaran dari selnya yang berteriak diseluruh tubuhnya, suara serak pagi Kyungsoo bergetar sembari mencoba meyakinkan Jongin, tidak menginginkan berusah-susah. "Jangan khawatir tentangku. Aku bisa memanggil teman atau orangtuaku untuk mengawasiku. Aku sudah membuat makan siangmu kemarin sebelum perjanjian dan itu ada di lemari es kau bisa pergi kerja tanpa khawatir."

Mendengar ini sedikit menghibur bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja sendirian, Jongin memutuskan bahwa dia tidak ingin untuk mendorong hal ini berlebihan. Dia meraih pada meja disampingnya dan memunculkan sebuah botol kecil pil. "Oke. Ini beberapa penawar jika terjadi rasa sakit sementara aku siap pergi. Kau harus mencari seseorang untuk mengawasimu."

Dua puluh delapan menit dan sebuah panggilan telepon yang terhuyung-huyung kemudian, bel pintu berdering dan Jongin mengancingkan kancing pada kemejanya sembari dia membuka pintu depan untuk Chanyeol yang setengah tidur dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat serius yang menyeret dengan tangannya.

"Hi, kau Kim Jongin, bukan? Aku Byun Baekhyun dan ini suamiku, Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan sembari matanya mengamati Jongin dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Selagi Baekhyun menyeretnya masuk, Chanyeol memperhatikan Jongin juga.

Kemudian, mata Chanyeol menyala dengan api sambil menyadari dan dia terjaga sambil menunjuk tepat pada wajah Jongin. "Hey! Pria yang dari gambar! Mata Kyungsoo pasti buruk. Aku pikir dia terlihat lebih lucu dalam foto," Chanyeol berbicara dengan keras.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mendesis, memukul tangannya dan meringis. Dia mengeluarkan tawan gugup sebelum mencoba menyelesaikan hal ini, bermaksud untuk menjaga rahasia foto Jongin milik Kyungsoo. "Jangan pedulikan dia. Dia memang aneh."

Jongin memerhatikan mereka dengan kecurigaan pada wajahnya dan dia berpikir kalau Kyungsoo memiliki teman-teman yang _aneh_. Dia bagaimanapun juga menyapu pikiran itu, meraih jaketnya dari lemari kecil disamping dan meneruskan dengan mengikat sepatunya yang telah dipoles. "Aku akan kembali sekitar jam tujuh malam ini. Jika kau membutuhkan apapun, Kyungsoo tahu bagaimana menghubungiku."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menarik Chanyeol menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamar dimana Kyungsoo berada dan Jongin membiarkan dirinya keluar lewat pintu depan. Kelopak mata Kyungsoo terlalu berat sekarang dan kelelahan menyerangnya selagi dia mencoba bangun dari tidurnya saat pintu terbuka. "—Jongin?"

Tubuh yang hangat membungkus tubuhnya dan menikmati hangat tubuh yang menenangkan yang datang dari orang yang sedang memeluknya. Dia tidak mencium apapun seperti aroma gelap dan misterius Jongin tetapi Kyungsoo mengabaikan itu sesuai dengan kehendaknya dan memeluknya balik. "Aku akan jadi Jongin jika kau menjadi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo," bisik Chanyeol.

"Kau selingkuh dariku?" Baekhyun memekik, melempar suaminya dengan bantal.

Ada banyak cekikikan dan tawa datang dari mereka melompat-lompat dan Kyungsoo belum pernah merasakn kebahagiaan ini untuk saat yang lama jadi dia mengabaikan teriakan yang datang dari ujung sarafnya.

.

.

.

Jongin dalam perjalanan untuk melihat pasien sembari dia berjalan menyusuri lorong ubin dan cerah perlahan, memikirkan keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang. Baru saja dia memutari sudut, dia bertemu face-to-face dengan seseorang tertentu dengan mata berbinar.

Tetapi mata itu tidak tersenyum padanya hari ini. Mereka menatapnya tajam.

"Apakah kau bekerja pada bagian pemakaman? Mata itu terlihat seperti mencoba membunuhku," ujar Jongin dengan bercanda.

"Daripada mengkhawatirkan aku, kau harus lebih peduli pada pasanganmu," balas Suho dengan ucapan menusuk diantara kata.

Tiba-tiba Jongin merasa desakan dari sesuatu yang aneh dan berbahaya selagi dia menatap balik Suho, laksana baja terlihat pada mata gelapnya. Perasaan tidak nyaman yang sama seperti kemarin malam muncul lagi selagi ia memikirkan Kyungsoo dan Suho bersama dan dia tidak menyukainya. Sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Dia tidak pernah menjadi ssalah satu yang memundurkan pendapat dan pilihannya hanya karena yang lain bertentang dengan jalan yang ia lakukan jadi dia mengambil pertarungan ini. "Begitu? Apa kau bicara bahwa kau bisa menjaganya lebih baik daripada yang aku lakukan?"

Sebuah seringaian iri muncul dengan sendirinya pada wajah Suho yang biasanya tenang saat ini. "IRIS sangat tidak memaafkan orang yang mengkhianati pasangannya, kau tahu. Sebagai dokter, itu tanggung jawabku untuk melaporkan pelangaraan apapun terhadap pasienku."

Alis Jongin merenggut pada kebingungan dari kemarahan dan ia melangkah mendekat pada Suho, meningkatkan intimidasi dan merendahkan suaranya dengan menakutkan pada sebuah geraman. "Apa itu sebuah gertakan?"

"Hanya jika kau menginginkannya." Suho tidak takut pada orang bodoh seperti Jongin lalu dia mendorongnya dengan acuh dan kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong.

Jongin berdiri disana dengan kuku-kuku jarinya menggali sabit pada telapak tangannya dalam ombak pasang dari kebencian.

.

.

.

Jongin kembali ke rumah malam itu dengan perasaan kesal dan tenggelam dalam keadaan buruk dari mood yang buruk, rasa sakit berputar dan menyayat udara disekitarnya dengan berapi-api. Selagi dia melepaskan sepatu pada jalan masuk, telinganya mengenali suara gembira dari tawaan dan dia pikir bahwa dia tidak pernah mendengar Kyungsoo tertawa sebelumnya. Dia dengan hening menaiki tangga dan berdiri di luar pintu kamar tidurnya, mendengarkan suara ceria pada sisi yang lain.

"Chanyeol melecehkanku setiap malam!" Baekhyun berseru, jengkel.

"Prosedur dan operasi itu mahal! Aku ingin membuat sebagian besar dari itu dan memulai segera! Kita tidak menjadi lebih muda!" Chanyeol membalas, melemparkan lenganya pada udara dengan dramatis.

Baekhyun cemberut dan menatap pada wajah muda dan polos Kyungsoo. "Hey, apakah Jongin meminta untuk itu?"

"Apa? Oh, er…. tidak…" respon Kyungsoo dengan lembut, menjadi hati-hati oleh pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba ini. Dan dia merona pada pemikiran itu, mengetahui bahwa dia belum cukup dekat dengan Jongin untuk melakukan sesuatu seperti itu walaupun faktanya mereka menikah sekarang.

"Laki-laki itu terlihat sangat angkuh. Tentu saja dia tidak meminta," balas Chanyeol.

"Ya, kesan pertamaku padanya seperti itu juga. Maaf Kyungsoo, tetapi dia tidak berbakat pada departemen ke-ayah-an…" catat Baekhyun, menggosok kepalanya agak ragu, sedikit takut menyakiti perasaan Kyungsoo.

Jari Jongin berdenyut tidak nyaman selama dia mengambil perkataan itu. Dia selalu dikenal bahwa dia agak tidak bersahabat dengan orang-orang, agak menjaga jarak pada yang tidak sehat. Dan dia tahu bahwa ini adalah kesalahan terbesar tetapi juga kekuatan terhebat. Jalan ini tidak akan pernah menyakiti orang lain, benar? Hari-hari pada masa kecilnya dimana dia dengan tidak sabar menunggu untuk orangtuanya datang ke rumah dan hari-hari dimana dia sangat berharap dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan mereka telah hilang sekarang, dia telah belajar untuk hanya memercayai dirinya.

Tetapi dia tidak berpikir bahwa ini akan menimbulkan masalah yang agak besar saat mereka mempunyai anak. Akankah dia dapat terbuka pada anak mereka tidak seperti pada yang lain? Akankah dia secara pantas dapat mencintai anak mereka meskipun tidak mencintai pasangannya? Bahkan dia tidak tahu.

"Kalian salah."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut karena ketegasan pada suara Kyungsoo, mengharapkannya untuk setuju pada mereka dan menumpahkan pemikiran batinnya tentang suaminya."Eh? Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun, bingung. Jongin juga bingung tapi kupu-kupu kebahagiaan mewarnai dengan gelitikan takjub paru-parunya dan moodnya berubah menjadi lebih baik pada ucapan itu.

"Jongin perhatian, peduli dan pekerja keras. Dia sungguh akan menjadi Ayah yang hebat," ucap Kyungsoo dengan percaya diri.

Jongin merasakan jantungnya menyangkut sendirinya pada perut selagi dia berdebat panjang pada apa yang Suho cekcokan padanya tadi dan dia tahu bahwa Suho benar. Dia tahu bahwa dia bukanlah suami terhebat di dunia bagi Kyungsoo tapi bahkan, mengapa Kyungsoo berpikir sangat tinggi tentangnya? Apakah bisa dia mungkin mendapat penghargaan seperti pujaan tanpa syarat? Selagi dia kehilangan saluran dari pikirannya, pintu kamar tidur terbuka dan otonya tengan berubah gemetar.

"H-hai yang disana," Baekhyun memekik gugup, takut jika Jongin sudah menguping pembicaraan mereka tadi. "Er, ini rupanya waktu kita untuk pergi. Chanyeol, ayo,"

Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya dari dimana dia duduk bersila diatas kasur dan wajahnya berubah suram tampak jelas dengan kening mengerut. Kyungsoo menengadah dari posisi duduknya dibawah seprei dan tersenyum dengan gembira. "Selamat datang, Jongin," dia menyapa dengan hangat. Setelah Chanyeol pergi, dia mengarahkan matanya pada Jongin mengancam dan Jongin memerhatikan gerakan kecil, merasakan sensasi asap dari kejengkelan menghentak urat-uratnya lagi. "Apakah rasa makan siangmu oke?"

Tetapi Jongin mengabaikannya dan duduk di atas tepi ranjang, membuat ekspresi Kyungsoo larut dengan kehawatiran dan berurusan dengan keheningan yang menakutkan diantara mereka. Mata dalam Jongin memperhatikan lengan Kyungsoo selagi itu beristirahat diatas ranjang di depannya. Dia memeriksanya dengan perasaan, dari pundak ke sikut ke pergelangan tangan dan turun ke kuku jari yang terjaga baik.

Keluar dari sebuah dorongan aneh, dia menjangkau itu dan mengerayangi lembaran dari tangan lenturnya pada kuku-kuku dan mereka menari pada punggung tangan Kyungsoo perlahan sebelum membelai pergelangan tangannya. Paru-paru Kyungsoo menyempit tidak diharapkan dan pernafasannya tertahan selagi dia menatap dengan mata yang melebar pada Jongin dengan kaget dan bingung. Pikirannya kosong bahkan saat ujung jari Jongin melingkar disekitar kancing dari baju tangan panjangnya, bermain dengan serat-serat menyelinap masuk untuk membelai saraf-sarafnya.

Ini perasaan geli yang memengaruhi bahkan hingga bilik-bilik jantungnya selagi mereka menjadi terhambat dengan permen kapas, membuat gulungan dan bergoyang dengan kegembiraan. Keinginan terpendam yang telah ditahan untuk Jongin cepat-cepat membuat pipi dan telinganya memerah. Dan dia tidak berani untuk melihat Jongin seakrang karena dia tahu Jongin menatap pada jiwanya. Jari-jari itu pada akhirnya menghentikan serangannya dan ada sebuah pemberhentian waktu sebelum Jongin berbisik padanya dengan suara menguap. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Kyungsoo berpikir hati-hati tentang jawabannya, tidak pasti apa yang akan Jongin lakukan selanjutnya sebelum menggumam, "… Lebih baik…"

"Lalu… itu baik-baik saja… bukan?" Jongin bernafas agak serak, menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut dan menariknya mendekat. Ibu jarinya bergeser pada kulit lembut dengan sensual, merasakan tulang pergelangannya sebelum membawa itu pada bibirnya dan dengan lembut mencium urat birunya.

Jari Kyungsoo mulai gemetar dengan kegugupan dan situasi ini dengan Jongin sangat tidak akrab untuknya tetapi dia juga terbakar dengan kebutuhan untuk menyentuh satu sama lain. Ada sebuah sensasi tak disangka-sangka dari kebahagian yang membawanya lurus pada pangkal paha saat Jongin menjilat bagian bawah pergelangannya dengan nafsu. Dan hati sanubari Kyungsoo pecah selagi tubuhnya berputar lebih dalam pada lelehan keinginan, menggesek kedua pahanya bersamaan untuk menenangkan sensasinya.

Memerhatikan wajah pada mata Kyungsoo yang mencerminkan emosi hebat miliknya, Jongin membaringkanya dan merangkak sebelum menciumnya dengan penuh kasih. Bantalan lembut dari bibir Kyungsoo menyentuh balik terhadapnya untuk sementara dan itu membisikan dalam hatinya kembali, mendesaknya untuk mendengar. Nafas mereka menjadi lebih tidak teratur dan bahkan Jongin menambahkan lidahnnya masuk, merasakan mulut Kyungsoo. Saat mereka terlepas, Jongin membiarkan nafas gemetar dan panasnya keluar pada pipi Kyungsoo selagi menyebarkan ciuman di sepanjang rahang dan leher susunya. Sebuah erangan parau melarikan diri dari bibir Kyungsoo saat Jongin mulai untuk menanam tanda merah pada kulitnya, tandanya terbakar bahwa ini milinya setelah pertemuan dengan Suho sebelumnya.

Tangan Jongin yang penasaran menggeser pinggang lembut Kyungsoo yang menghentikan segalanya saat Kyungsoo merenggut dan mengeluarkan hembusan kesakitan. Merasa bahwa akan lebih baik untuk berhenti sekarang sebelum dia tidak bisa menghentikannya lagi, Jongin menarik dirinya dan Kyungsoo menengadah padanya dengan wajah menyesal terlihat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau harus istirahat," saran Jongin selagi dia melepaskan dirinya dari suaminya untuk siap-siap tidur. Dan udara panas yang sekali menghenbus diantara tubuh mereka dengan cepat pergi dan serbuan udara dingin datang untuk mengisi jarak.

"Maafkan aku. Selamat malam," Kyungsoo berbisik, kesalahpahaman menguasai wajahnya.

Dan keduanya berbaring di ranjang dengan punggung mereka berhadapan satu sama lain, tidak dapat tidur malam itu.

* * *

><p><strong>fureliese's note <strong>

Terimakasih masih setia menunggu! Mungkin beberapa hari kebelakang susah dapat waktu luang karena harus remediTT. Maaf ya kalau lama sekali updatenya, tentu saya harus memastikan kalau FF ini ada yang baca atau ngga, soalnya percuma kan saya udah translate tapi ngga ada yang baca. Banyak yang follow, tapi sedikit yang kasih review, jadi saya ngga tahu ff ini ditungguin apa engga. Jadi, updatenya suka-suka aja hahaha. Jadi FF ini dilanjut translatenya kalau misalnya memang masih menarik pembaca aja, huhuhu.

Kalau mau baca cerita aslinya disini :

www-asianfanfics-com/story/view/341586/iris-mpreg-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-sudo


	10. 008

Storyline by **Chocksi**—Translated by **fureliese**.

.

.

.

**9. 008**

Udara dingin dan tipis musim dingin mulai melembut menjadi embun-embun setengah hangat musim semi saat Jongin menerawang ke jendela pada pohon-pohon yang layu, masih gundul karena kekurangan kuncup hijau mereka. Musim akan berubah segera dan dia menekan tangannya terhadap kaca dingin, melihat itu membuat cetakan pada permukaan dengan lembaran dari kabut disekitarnya.

Dia melangkah kembali pada mejanya dan mengecek jadwal perjanjiannya pada sistem kalendar gabungan rumah sakit. Keluar dari perasaan aneh atas rasa ingin tahu dan sakit hati yang bertahan lama minggu kemarin, dia membuka kalendar digital Suho untuk melihat apa yang dia lakukan hari ini.

1:15 PM – 2:00 PM : Do Kyungsoo (#02176114) – Cell Reconfiguration (2)

Hati Jongin meleleh sedikit saat dia melihat nama yang dikenalnya dan dia mengecek kalendar miliknya lagi untuk melihat apa yang dia lakukan pada periode waktu itu. Dia merenggut saat dia melihat bahwa dia punya operasi yang harus didatangi tetapi kemudian kerutan prihatin bertambah banyak di keningnya saat dia melihat seperti apa sisa hari Suho.

Kosong. Dan Jongin merutuk di bawah nafasnya.

.

.

.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau dapat teratur memerhatikan dirimu sendiri?" Suho bertanya sembari jarinya menelusuri perut Kyungsoo lagi dan menekan badannya, merasakan otot-ototnya berkontraksi. Dia menyadari memar biru kehijauan muncul di atas kulit pualam itu dan mengernyitkan alisnya, ia mengetahui bahwa itu adalah gejala normal tetapi terlihat amat menyakitkan.

"Sangat sakit malam itu tubuhku kesakitan dan nyeri sehari setelahnya tetapi aku bisa berjalan lagi esoknya," balas Kyungsoo, sedikit gemetaran karena sensasi dingin dari sarung tangan lateks. Dia mengingat perhatian Suho terakhir kali dan menambahkan, "Jongin memerhatikanku sepanjang malam. Dia memijat punggungku dan tinggal di sampingku."

"Dia melakukannya?" Suho terkejut pada informasi yang sedikit ini dan dia berpikir kembali pada konfrontasi berbahayanya dengan Jongin sehari setelah ia melihat Kyungsoo. "Oh, _well_ itu bagus," dia berusaha, sebuah sensasi ketukan mengalir di dadanya.

Selagi Suho melepaskan sarung tangan dan mencuci tangannya, Kyungsoo bertanya, "Apakah kau memiliki pasangan?"

Pipi Suho tertarik pada sebuah senyuman kesepian dan matanya tidak bersinar sambil ia memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan ini. "…Seharusnya ya tetapi dia meninggal beberapa tahun lalu."

"Oh… Aku menyesal mendengarnya… Maaf karena bertanya," respon Kyungsoo, pipinya memerah karena malu dan menyesal sudah menarik topik ini.

Suho menyadari bahwa suasana diantara mereka canggung dan menjenuhkan jadi dia mencoba untuk tersenyum tulus pada Kyungsoo. "Itu semua baik-baik saja. Ini sudah empat tahun sejak itu jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir karena menyakiti perasaanku."

Kyungsoo masih merasa rasa bersalah samar-samar merayapi tulang belakangnya meskipun saat Suho menyalakan mesin dan perputaran lembut tabung memenuhi telinganya sekali lagi hal itu menghasilkan gelombang lebih pada tubuhnya. Itu menyengat dengan cepat kali ini dan ujung-ujungnya wajahnya berkerut, mengetahui bahwa itu pastinya akan diperkuat dengan ribuan kali lipatan malam ini.

Selagi mengenakan pakaiannya, Kyungsoo sadar sekali dengan memar luar yang biasa muncul jelas di atas permukaan kulitnya seperti cat air, menodai tubuhnya dengan lapisan dari pembuluh darah yang rusak. Dan dia yakin untuk menghindari titik sakit dia mengumpulkan barang-barangnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Tidur telah melarikan diri darinya belakangan ini, datang dan pergi seperti badai dan meninggalkannya untuk meminta lebih tetapi halangan dari kesakitan terlalu banyak baginya untuk tidur melewati malam, ia terbangun kira-kira setiap jam.

Kali ini, Kyungsoo baru saja sampai rumah sebelum rasa sakit dengan kejam mengoyak tubuhnya. Bau tajam dan menyengat dari asam perut menyatu pada udara di sekitarnya dan rasa mual menyesakannya dengan racun dari kepeningan. Matanya terbakar dengan airmata yang tertahan selagi menahan muntah di tubuhnya yang serta menyumbat paru-parunya. Airmata yang jatuh di pipinya terasa pahit dan sangat sulit untuk bernafas dengan sebagian air mata itu tersumbar di paru-parumu. Tulangnya terasa sakit saat dia di atas lantai kamar mandi yang dikenalnya, terlalu lelah untuk berpindah dari tempatnya.

Selagi dia muntah, Suho menyiapkan handuk tangan dingin untuknya dan segelas air, menyeka keringat yang telah mulai bercucuran dari kening Kyungsoo. Dia menatap Suho dengan mata sayu sembari mengistirahatkan pelipisnya pada porselen dingin dari wastafel_ bowl_. "Terimakasih karena memerhatikan aku," dia bergumam, ucapannya tidak teratur.

Suho bergeser untuk duduk bersila di depannya dan berlanjut untuk dengan lembut menyeka keningnya sambil tersenyum. "Seharusnya seseorang yang melakukan ini," dia membalas dengan sedikit senang, masih marah pada Jongin.

Wajah Kyungsoo memecah pada senyuman indah seperti bintang-bintang meledak di langit dan Suho berpikir bahwa hatinya yang sudah lama hancur memulai untuk mencinta lagi.

.

.

.

Jongin pulang dengan waktu rekornya hari ini karena kecurigaan yang telah membaret urat syarafnya sepanjang hari, membanjiri mereka dengan kemarahan atau sesuatu yang lain. Ada sensasi aneh dan geli yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya jadi dia tidak tahu apa itu tetapi ada pikiran bahwa Kyungsoo bersama dengan seseorang—seseorang yang berniat untuk mengoyahkan hubungan mereka. Saat dia memasuki rumah dan tidak mendengar langkah kaki yang dikenalnya, pikiran pertamanya melompat pada pikiran buruk dan tidak lurus akibat hubungan cinta terlarang dan cumbuan ketidaksetiaan di bawah lembar seprai.

Melihat cahaya samar di ruang tamu, dia buru-buru menyusuri lorong dan memasuki ruangan untuk melihat Suho yang duduk dengan nyaman di atas tangan kursi membaca sebuah buku dan Kyungsoo tertidur di atas sofa dengan kernyitan diantara alisnya. Suho menutup buku setelah melihat Jongin dan tatapan mematikan yang sama kembali, salah satu yang Jongin lakukan.

"Dan disini aku pikir kau lebih memilih bekerja lembur di hari dimana rekonfigurasi sel _suami_mu," Suho berinisiasi.

Jongin mengambil nafas untuk meluncurkan serangannya tapi dia pikir lebih baik untuk tidak menyebabkan peristiwa disini karena Kyungsoo tertidur sangat nyenyak. Jadi dia menelan harga dirinya dan menerima godaan yang Suho tujukan padanya. "…Terimakasih karena menjaganya. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya lagi."

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menjanjikan itu," Suho berdenting dengan kasar, berjalan melewati Jongin dan menabrak pundaknya dengan sengaja saat dia berjalan keluar.

Setelah dia hilang, Jongin meraih tangannya yang frustasi pada rambutnya, mengambil nafas dalam untuk menenangkan gelombang kemarahan sebelum mengambil beberapa langkah untuk berdiri di depan _suami_nya. Dia memijat kepalanya dengan tangannya dan kemudian mengintip Kyungsoo melalui jari-jarinya. Impuls asing dan tidak terkendali menyentuhnya dengan cakaran menggoda dan dia membiarkan sentuhan nyaman akan kehangatan tubuh mencuci tubuhnya. Dan dia belum mengetahui itu tetapi dia memulai untuk memercayai orang lagi perlahan-lahan, pikirkan tentang dia tidak lagi sendirian di dunia yang melompat-lompat disekitar hatinya.

Kyungsoo terbangun di tengah malam dari tempatnya di atas sofa pada dada Jongin yang hangat yang menekan pipinya dengan tubuh mereka yang berpelukan bersama dan yang dia bisa lakukan adalah tersenyum saat cinta memangsa dirinya.

.

.

.

Sinar keemasan muncul dengan indah pada pemandangan kota dengan udara yang bersembunyi datang di embun musim semi. Suho dalam mood yang memesona hari ini sembari menggenggam sebuah boquet mawar merah _velvety_ di tangannya dengan baby breath musim semi yang muncul diantara kapas. Dia mendentingkan bel pintu yang dia sudah terbiasa setelah beberapa tahun mengenali pemilik rumah dan senyuman indah menyebar dengan sendirinya pada pipinya saat dia melihat face-to-face dengan seseorang yang telah menawan hatinya.

"Kau disini! Sini masuk," Kyungsoo menyuruh, melangkah kesamping intuk membiarkan dokter itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Terimakasih. Ini untukmu," Suho tersenyum dengan cemerlang, menyerahkannya mawar-mawar yang istimewa.

Kyungsoo tetawa kecil, sebuah suara samar melompat-lompar dengan tersipu, itu untuk mengabaikan rasa malunya dan menerima mereka dengan senang hati. "Terimakasih banyak! Ini tadinya akan menjadi makan malam sebagai ucapan terimakasih dariku padamu meskipun kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

Suho percaya jika itu adalah pilihan yang benar untuk membeli mawar-mawar itu walaupun kebahagiaan muncul di sekitar pipi Kyungsoo saat dia menata vas untuk mereka itu sangat luar biasa berharga. Dia menyimpan vas itu di atas rak jendela yang langsung di depan wastafel dan, itu bersatu dengan cahaya bersinar dari lampu yang mengalir melewati jendela, mereka mengkilap dan berkilau.

Sebuah aroma lezat menyebar di ruangan dan Suho bisa merasakan mulutnya berliur selagi Kyungsoo memindahkan piring-piring dan peralatan metal di sekitar. "Makan malam hampir selesai jadi kau bisa duduk, Suho."

"Biar aku membantumu dengan itu," balas Suho, membantu mempersiapkan. Sembari dia melakukan itu, dia menjaga sebuah jarak intim diantara tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyungsoo dan karena itu mereka hampir bersentuhan. Kyungsoo merasakan ini dan menemukan aneh untuk Suho menjadi dekat dengannya tapi dia mengabaikan pikiran itu, tidak melihat kecurigaan daripadanya.

Suasanannya berawan dalam keremangan dan kabut dalam kebahagiaan tertentu yang belum lagi Kyungsoo rasakan belakangan ini saat mereka tertawa dan bertukar obrolan ringan. Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya tersenyum begitu banyak yang membuat pipinya sakit dan itu adalah perubahan baik yang cepat karena dia makan sendirian sejak pindah dengan Jongin. Dia pikir ini hebat untuk dapat berbagi makanan dengan orang lain. Daripada makanannya, Suho menemukan bahwan pandangannya selalu tertempel pada senyuman menawan Kyungsoo dan merasakan tawaan hangat menyebar disekitarnya tetapi dia tidak peduli.

Saat datang waktu mencuci piring, Suho menawarkan untuk membantu tetapi Kyungsoo menolak dengan sopan. Jadi, malah, dia menunggu di sampingnya dan melihat tangan cantik Kyungsoo dan mendengarkannya bersenandung. Selagi pandangannya mengarah pada objek perak di jari Kyungsoo, hatinya merasa sedikit tergoncang. Langit menuangi ruangan dengan embun petang sekarang dengan ungu dan biru mulai muncul berganti merah dan oranye.

Suho pikir itu adalah yang pastinya ia inginkan. Dia ingin dapat tertawa manja dan tersenyum dengan Kyungsoo sembari mendapat makanan rumahan dengan selipan cinta diantaranya. Dia ingin melanjutkan ini dengan Kyungsoo secara alami seperti ini dan peduli pada Kyungsoo melebih yang Jongin bisa. Tetapi bagaimana ini bisa terjadi bahkan saat Jongin memperlakukannya seperti ini, kenapa Kyungsoo masih berbakti?

"Apa yang kau sukai tentang Jongin?" Suho tiba-tiba bicara tanpa pikir panjang.

Kyungsoo mengeringkan tangannya dengan kedua mata yang meregang, dengan hati-hati memikirkan pertanyaan sebelum menemukan ucapan yang tepat unutk menjelaskan perasaannya yang acak-acakan. "Jongin selalu terlihat seperti dia takut untuk membuka hatinya pada yang lain. Dia selamanya takut karena ketidaksengajaan dan bekerja keras untuk melindungi dirinya bahkan jika itu hanya flu. Jongin yang ini… Jongin yang kesepian dan selalu terlihat dia dalam kesakitan… Bahkan jika tindakannya padaku adalah hanya karena kasihan, aku ingin tetap di sampingnya."

Ada sebuah gelombang cengkraman teramat mengejutkan yang berdenyut dirasakan Suho pada wajah lembut dan peduli yang Kyungsoo miliki sembari dia berbicara tentang Jongin. Suho tahu dia tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Dia tidak seharusnya mencoba datang di antara sebuah pernikahan, apalagi pernikahan temannya, tetapi hatinya tertutup untuk tanda peringatan ini dan dia sudah terjatuh sangat dalam untuk kembali. Ujung jarinya naik mengarah pada punggung Kyungsoo, langsung menyentuh pakaiannya disana, dan Kyungsoo meregang.

Kyungsoo bisa merasa aura disekitar mereka menjadi tersengat dengan sesuatu yang berbahaya dan tubuhnya tetap mengeluarkan kebingungan saat Suho bersandar padanya. Matanya masih menatap dengan lebar-lebar pada pria di hadapannya saat bibir lembut itu menekan terhadap miliknya dan pikirannya tentu saja kosong. Saat Suho menarik diri, mata Kyungsoo yang ketakutan melirik ke atas untuk menatap miliknya dan Suho tahu bahwa itu adalah kelicikannya untuk menyerang Kyungsoo saat dia lengah.

"Aku akan menyayangimu, Kyungsoo… Aku akan sungguh-sungguh menyayangimu melebihi Jongin. Aku akan makan makananku denganmu, menggenggammu selagi kau tertidur, menghargai setiap pengorbanan yang kau buat untukku dari hatiku yang paling dalam. Jadi… maukah kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

Kyungsoo seperti ikan yang menggelepar di luar air saat dia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu—segalanya—tetapi tidak ada yang keluar. Suho dapat melihat kekacauan yang jelas pada wajah lelaki yang lain dan dia membelai pipi Kyungsoo, menghasilkan hembusan nafas yang terkejut. "Aku tahu itu tiba-tiba tapi bisakah kau memikirkan itu untuk sesaat dan memberiku sebuah jawaban?"

Setelah Suho pergi, Kyungsoo kacau sambil dia bergoyang-goyang disekitar rumahnya mencoba untuk terlihat biasa dan jelas apapun yang dia bisa urutkan uuntuk membuat pikirannya tidak memikirkan apa yang terjadi barusan. Apa yang terjadi, memangnya? Dia bahkan tidak yakin. Jadi dia meringkuk dalam sebuah bola dengan kain perca yang membelit melewati jari-jarinya dan mencoba agar roda dalam pikirannya bergerak dengan masuk akal.

Suho, dia… dia menyukaiku… dan dia menciumku…

Sebuah aliran deras darah datang mengumpul di pipinya selagi dia memikirkan tentang ciuman itu dan itu mengirim rangkaian hatinya pada sebuah anyaman dan kepangan yang acak-acakan. Dia menutup wajah dengan tangannya, mencoba agar dirinya bernafas dengan benar. Pikirannya berlari cepat kembali pada sesansi saat bibir Suho pada miliknya namun gambaran itu lenyap dan hancur saat wajah Jongin berkelebat di pikirannya.

Jongin.

Oh, tidak. Apa dia harus memberitahu Jongin? Haruskan dia memberi tahu Jongin semuanya? Tidak, dia tentu pantas mengetahuinya. Tapi tunggu, apa yang dia tidak tahu tak akan menyakitinya.

Jika Jongin menemukan itu, apakah dia bahkan merasa sakit?

.

.

.

Kertas-kertas dan dokumen tersebar asal-asalan di sebrang mejanya yang sudah dipelitur dengan pena dan pensil berputar-putar diantara folder-folder warna-warni yang menjulang. Sepasang mata yang dikenalnya muncul melalui pecahan di kaca selagi Luhan melompat ke dalam kantornya dengan Sehun yang diseret.

Sebuah senyuman tidak sengaja muncul pada fitur wajah Jongin setelah melihat mereka sembari dia menunda pekerjaannya dan datang ke meja untuk menyapa mereka. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" dia bertanya dengan ceria.

"Kita punya perjanjian tadi dan memutuskan untuk mampir melihatmu," Luhan merespon dengan senyuman, sebuah tangan pura-pura datang untuk istirahat di perutnya. "Kita bahkan membawa hadiah!"

Sehun mengangkat sebuah _paper gift bag_ kecil lengkap dengan pita kuat yang tersusun pada pegangannya. "Kau mungkin sudah memiliki beberapa tapi kami pikir mendapatkan beberapa lagi tidak akan menyakitkan."

Bingung, Jongin melihat ke dalam tas dan meraih tangannya ke dalam untuk menyelidiki botol berwarna-warni. Dia memutar untuk melihat label lebih teliti dan wajahnya berubah menjadi kernyitan dalam saat dia mengenali apa itu. "_Lubricant_? Kalian membelikan aku _lubricant_?"

Tawaan puas meledak diantara Luhan dan Sehun setelah melihat ekspresi Jongin. "Kau kelihatan seperti kalian tidak pernah melakukan itu!" jelas Luhan, masih mengeluarkan cekikikan. Dia melanjutkan untuk melihat wajah tegang Jongin, tawanya mendesis bahkan berhenti. Kekhawatiran terdengar di suaranya. "Tunggu. Kau sungguh belum melakukannya?"

Mata serba tahu Sehun tergesa-gesa mengarah pada Jongin dan mereka secara mental melakukan perang satu sama lain. Gelombang telepati dari celaan menjalar pada Jongin dan dia mendesah, mengetahui bahwa dia berada pada lingkaran untuk dicaci maki. Wajah Luhan mengerut sendirinya dengan keanehan dan setelah mengambil nafas dalam untuk memperlancar kegeramannya, Sehun mengapit tangannya diantara pundak Luhan dan berbicara.

"Jongin, aku tahu kalau ini adalah pernikahanmu dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya jadi aku tidak mau membongkar-bongkar, tapi karena ini adalah sebuah pernikahan dan bukan tentang dirimu sendiri, pastikan untuk memikirkan perasaan Kyungsoo juga, oke?"

Sehun merenggut pada lengan Luhan dengan lembut sebelum lelaki yang lebih tua itu mendapatkan sebuah kata dan mereka meninggalkan kantor dengan lemparan rasa marah di dalamnya pada kebodohan Jongin dan sesuatu tentang kekuarangan anatomi prianya. Jongin melihat pada _lubricant_ lagi.

"… pastikan untuk memikirkan perasaan Kyungsoo juga…"

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil menekan kombinasi pengaman, Jongin memasukan kunci besinya dan mendorong pintu kayu yang berat, tas hadiahnya dia remas perlahan selagi dia memasuki rumah. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah gumpalan rambut dan pakaian di atas lantai. Setelah lebih dekat memeriksa, dia bisa melihat bahwa itu Kyungsoo yang duduk meringkuk dengan tangannya memeluk lutut di dadanya. Dia berdiri disana untuk beberapa saat, keduanya tidak ada yang bicara apapun. Ini aneh… Jongin pikir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin saat Kyungsoo tak sengaja melihat dia yang sedang melepas sepatunya dengan mata mati, tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo bertumpuk-tumpuk berteriak dan pikiran kacau, kemuraman datang di hatinya selagi dia mengulang kejadian berbahaya dengan Suho lagi dan lagi, bibir itu secara tetap datang kembali untuk menciumnya. Dia terganggu dengan dirinya sendiri dan beberapa percakapan memungkinkan dengan Jongin terlewati di kepalanya. Dia terlalu takut untuk bertemu mata suaminya sekarang jangan sampai mereka menikam jiwanya dan membaca pikirannya. Jadi, malam ini, dia memilih untuk bergumam 'selamat datang' yang gemetaran sebelum melepas dirinya dan menuju dapur untuk beberapa hal yang dapat dilakukan dengan tangannya.

Mata Jongin mengerjap dengan kecurigaan pada perilaku aneh pasangannya dan dia mengikuti Kyungsoo ke dapur untuk melihat dia sedang mengelap pojok atas yang sudah terlihat bersih mengkilap. Dia samar-samar menyadari bouquet mawar-mawar indah duduk di atas rak jendela tetapi dia tidak menanyakan itu karena melihat bagaimana mood Kyungsoo lebih penting sekarang.

"Aku menghabiskan malam di rumah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol besok malam jadi mereka dapat mengantarku pada operasi implan reproduskinya besok paginya. Nomor telepon mereka di atas pintu lemari es. Aku akan membuat makan siang untukmu sekarang dan menyimpannya di lemari es, oke?" Kyungsoo bergumam, tidak dapat membuat kontak mata.

Pikiran Jongin menyapu kata-kata itu dan, selagi dia melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo, ada sebuah ketidakpuasan mendesak berdenyut padanya. Dia mendekati Kyungsoo, tubuhnya sangat dekat yang membuat Kyungsoo bisa merasakan panas menyebar ke dalamnya dari bawah pakaiannya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sangat luar biasa ketakutan untuk memberitahunya tentang apa yang terjadi tetapi juga tidak mau menginginkan dia tahu. Matanya basah oleh air mata dan Jongin mendengarnya tersedu jadi dia melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar Kyungsoo, membawanya ke dalam dadanya dengan sayang.

Kyungsoo tidak mau menangis. Dia tidak bisa menangis karena yakin Jongin akan menemukan itu. Dia mengambil nafas serak untuk menenangkan dirinya, menghirup aroma kaya milik Jongin. Dia menutup matanya dan meresapi nyamannya berada dalam pelukan Jongin, membuat masuk akal ketamakan dalam kesedihannya. Menyadari bahwa seharusnya dia tidak mendapatkan terlalu banyak kenyamanan, dia melonggarkan dirinya dari genggaman Jongin dan bergumam, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Dan mungkin itu karena stress tingkat tingginya atau mungkin itu sesuatu yang lain tetapi urutan kejadian yang terjadi di sekitarnya belakangan ini memberikan Jongin ketidakraguan dan undangan serak, "Mengapa kau tidak tidur denganku malam ini."

* * *

><p><strong>fureliese's note <strong>

Halo! Maaf ya, semakin hari semakin lamaaaaa updatenya. Kadang aku suka pusing gimana nerjemahinnya takutnya malah absurd, hahaha. Tapi kendala update yang sekarang bukan karena mood kok, serius! Wifi di rumahku rusak, jadi ga ada koneksi ke Internet. Huhuu~ Tapi untungnya sekarang udah baikan!

Sekali lagi terimakasih atas dukungannya! Kalian semua buat aku semangat loooh! ^^

Kalau mau baca cerita aslinya disini :

www-asianfanfics-com/story/view/341586/iris-mpreg-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-sudo


	11. 009

Storyline by **Chocksi**—Translated by **fureliese**.

.

.

.

**10. 009**

Mata Kyungsoo segera berubah seperti burung hantu, mencengkram pada tepian setelan jaket Jongin selagi dia mengumpulkan pikirannya yang penuh kegilaan. Dia berusaha untuk mengangguk, menerima maksud jelas itu.

Hal itu tidak terlalu lama setelah mereka menempati ranjang sebelum lengan kuat Jongin melingkar pada pinggang kecil Kyungsoo dan tubuh mereka yang menekan terhadap satu sama lain. Mereka memulai perlahan pada pertama dengan nafas Jongin datang bersinggungan dengan bibir nikmat Kyungsoo sebelum menciumnya dengan lembut. Lidahnya dengan sengaja mendorong bibir Kyungsoo, meminta persetujuan. Dan itu seperti dia menguji air selagi dia memudahkan itu di dalam mulutnya, merasakan dan membasahinya.

Segera pernafasan mereka tidak teratur dan terbakar karena hasrat saat tangan-tangan itu melilit pada rambut dan menjelajah sepanjang kulit. Kyungsoo membiarkan desahan kecil keluar saat mulut Jongin itu memburu lehernya, merasakan kulitnya basah. Tangannya mengelus punggung dan tulang rusuknya sebelum berlama-lama pada tepian celananya. Nafas Kyungsoo berat di leher Jongin saat dia memekik, memintanya untuk meredakan ereksi menegangnya yang menyakitkan.

Pada saat ini Jongin secara mental berterimakasih pada Luhan dan Sehun atas _lubricant _saat melepas celana mereka dan merapikannya, mendengarkan engahan nakal Kyungsoo. Dia membalutkan tangan yang telah diberi lube pada penis mereka masing-masing dan mengelusnya kuat-kuat, mengeluarkan sebuah sensasi luar biasa menyenangkan di kepala mereka. Dia mendorong Kyungsoo untuk ciuman yang lain, merasakan getaran di dalam tenggorokannya karena desahan Kyungsoo.

Saat dia mendekati puncaknya, keringat menusuk kulitnya, dia mendorong lebih cepat, memutar pinggulnya dan menunggu keluar. Kesenangan diintensifikan dan Kyungsoo yang pertama kali klimaks dengan Jongin yang mencoba melepaskan orgasmenya. Segera cairan putih telah memenuhi dada mereka saat Jongin mengeluarkan spermanya juga dan mereka mengistirahatkan kening yang berkeringat satu sama lain, masih terengah-engah.

Saat mereka selesai dan membersihkan diri, Kyungsoo melingkar di dalam pelukan Jongin dengan suara lembut dari nafasnya yang menenangkan memenuhi ruangan. Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa dia pasti terlihat sangat menyedihkan hari ini karena Jongin melakukan ini dengannya.

.

.

.

Dengungan suara indah menyapu sepanjang dapur pada embun pagi sembari Kyungsoo menyiapkan makan siang Jongin untuk hari ini. Jongin menggigil dan menuangkan dirinya segelas susu dan, saat dia minum, dia menatap rangkaian mawar-mawar merah duduk pada rak jendela.

"Apakah kau membeli mawar-mawar itu?" dia bertanya, keingin tahuan menghantam suara serak pagi harinya. Kyungsoo dengan sadar memberku untuk sepersekian detik sebelum kembali menata potongan kimbap ke dalam wadah plastik, tangannya gemetaran.

"Tidak, mereka hadiah," dia merespon dengan lembut, takut kalau Jongin akan mengetahuinya. Itu tak terhindarkan untuk terjadi tapi dia tidak yakin bagaimana Jongin akan bereaksi dan itu menghancurkan hatinya di neraka yang menyeramkan. Akankah dia marah setelah semua ini? Mungkin dia akan mengabaikannya karena itu bukan masalah besar _'kan_? Apa?

"Dari siapa?" pikiran Jongin melompat di sekitar selagi dia mencoba menemukan siapa yang mungkin memberikan Kyungsoo mawar merah sebagai hadiah dikarenakan bunga itu sesuatu yang bersifat perasaan yang romantis. Potongan kejadian menggertak bersamaan saat dia memikirkan tingkah aneh Kyungsoo kemarin. "Mereka dari Suho?"

Jongin memadangi dengan mata menciut selagi buku-buku jari Kyungsoo memutih, mencengkram akan puncak sayang kehidupan dan ketakutan. Keheningan tidak dapat tertahankan selagi teror menghantui tulang punggung Kyungsoo dan melayangkan ciuman sedingin es disana. Kemarahan Jongin memuncak keluar jurang hatinya menilai dengan alarm cepat dan itu sedikit menggasaknya. Tangannya ke atas untuk menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo dan matanya menggertak sambil berseru, "Jawab aku!"

Suara Kyungsoo bergetar dan dia tidak bisa berani untuk membuat kontak mata jadi dia melihat kebawah ke kakinya sambil menjawab, "Ya—,"

Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo ke atas konter, menghasilkan rengekan sunyi kesakitan dan pernafasan Kyungsoo mulai menjadi lebih cepat karena perpecahan yang menakutkan pada kulit dan merusak organnya. Dia bisa merasakan granit dingin di punggungnya dan ada sebuah dengungan pada telinganya saat Jongin mendorong bibirnya terhadap bibir Kyungsoo. Ini berbeda dengan bagaimana dia menciumnya kemarin malam, kelembutan itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh sebuah penguasaan yang tak pernah puas.

Keluar dari itu semua, Kyungsoo percaya bahwa dia pantas menerimanya. Dia percaya dengan seluruh hatinya bahwa dia pantas mendapat hukuman dari Jongin seperti ini karena telah tidak setia jadi dia membiarkan semua yang Jongin paksakan padanya. Dia melenguh tajam saat Jongin memberikan _hickey_ merah kemarahan pada leher dan selangkanya, desakan untuk menandai apa yang merupakan miliknya mendidih keluar kulitnya.

Semuanya berhenti saat Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo terisak dan kemarahan menghilang dengan cepat seperti itu muncul tadi. Dia menunduk pada wajah Kyungsoo yang sembab dan kejahatan mencelakakan pada pemandangan dari kulit pualamnya dengan rasa bersalah. Dia menggemeretakan giginya sebelum melihat rangkaian mawar dan melempar mereka dengan keras pada tempat sampah, sebuah hujan salju dari hujan badai kelopak merah melintasi ruangan dan lantai sebelum badai datang. Bahkan dengan Jongin yang pergi, Kyungsoo tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain membenci dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat Jongin tidak puas.

.

Makian benci pada dirinya sendiri itu adalah alasan kenapa dia di rumah sakit hari ini tepatnya di kantor dokter, menunggunya untuk pulang. Dia terlonjak sedikit saat pintu terbuka dan wajah tersenyum Suho menyapanya. Dia mencoba untuk mengusahakan sebuah senyuman tetapi itu retak sedikit di bagian tepi bibirnya. Dia tiba-tiba merasa sedikit gugup di dekat Suho dan dia menghubungkannya pada fakta bahwa ciuman mereka terus diulang-ulang di kepalanya sejak kemarin.

"Pada apa aku berhutang kebahagiaan karena melihatmu Kyungsoo?" Suho tersenyum, sebuah lambungan pada langkahnya karena mood baiknya. Dia senang untuk melihat orang tersayangnya hari ini dan bahkan lebih bangga bahwa dia bukan yang mengusulkan obrolan. Kyungsoo gelisah dengan syalnya, melingkarkannya di leher, dan dia enggan membuat kontak mata. Pria yang lain berhenti mengenai pilihan aneh tentang _fashion_ karena ini hari yang sedang hangat tidak memerlukan pernak-pernik. "Tidakkah kau ke panasan? Kenapa kau—," tetapi Kyungsoo mundur saat dia di dekatnya.

"Aku… um… Aku tidak berpikir kita harus—,"

"Apa Jongin mengetahuinya?"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar dan memungkinkan bahwa Suho mungkin adalah seorang pembaca pikiran melalui kepalanya sebelum ia melemparkan itu. Kedua matanya melirih ke arah lain untuk bertemu dengan mata yang biasanya ceria. Tetapi, mereka tidak lagi ceria dan dia merasa sedikit enggan di dekatnya. "Ya, aku tidak berpi—,"

Tetapi tangan cekatan Suho terlalu cepat, melepaskannya dengan menarik turun syalnya dan menemukan beberapa _hickey_ bermekaran dengan jelas pada kulit dari leher pucatnya. Matanya tenggelam dalam kesakitan dan kesengsaraan saat dia menelusuri tenggorokan Kyungsoo dengan jarinya, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. "Maaf… apakah dia menghukummu? Aku menyesal," Suho berbisik. Lebih tegas, dia menambahkan, "Namun bahkan walaupun aku menyesal karena rasa sakitmu, aku tidak ingin berhenti mengejarmu. Pada akhirnya tidak sampai kau bisa memberitahuku bahwa kau sungguh bahagia."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya mengarah pada sudut ruangan selagi dia memenangkan pernafasaannya. Kesedihan meletup-letup pada pembuluh darahnya tetapi dia tidak ingin membuat dirinya depresi pada pernikahannya; memilih untuk menemukan kebaikan dari setiap situasi dan memutuskan untuk mencoba lebih keras. Dia mengambil nafas dalam, menenangkan air yang bergejolak pada jantungnya sampai itu tenang sebelum merespon, "Suho, aku sangat bersyukur karena perasaanmu itu dan itu membuatku senang tapi… Jongin… Aku dengan senang hati memberinya kekuatan untuk menyakitiku karena aku jatuh cinta padanya. Walaupun cinta ini menyebabkan kesakitan, itu tetap sangat berharga bagiku. Aku tidak berani untuk menghapus dirinya dari hatiku bahkan saat dunia tidak menyetujuinya."

Suho dapat mendengar bunyi kacau jantungnya pada kedalaman tertentu dari pikirannya dan mood baiknya lenyap saat melihat pada orang yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan langkah kaki dan sentuhan di jiwanya. "Pilihan yang kita buat belum tetap, jadi aku akan menunggu perasaanmu untuk berubah." Selagi Kyungsoo membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan protes, Suho menekan jarinya pada bibir Kyungsoo. "Bisakah kau memikirkan aku tentang ini?"

Dan Suho meninggalkan ruangan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia mengetuk lututnya pada pintu kantor Jongin dan memasuki ruangan tanpa izin. Sebelumnya, Jongin sedang menggerutu karena dia lupa makan siangnya pagi tadi tapi sekarang, pusaran air yang kuat dari bayangan-bayangan muncul dengannya dan tempramennya meledak saat melihat dokter yang lain.

"Jika kau akan menghukum seseorang, kau harus menghukumku dan tinggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri. Aku memaksakan kehendak padanya; itu bukan kesalahannya," Suho berpendapat dengan bijak.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau bisa datang diantara pernikahan kita, huh? Apa Kyungsoo memberimu seks oral? Begitu?" Jongin menggerutu.

Suho memandangnya, mengambil kesalahan pada cara Jongin membicarakan Kyungsoo seperti seorang jalang. "Kyungsoo dan aku tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu. Aku datang kemarin untuk makan malam dan menciumnnya tanpa izin. Tidak terjadi apa-apa lagi."

Sebuah embusan kemarahan kuat pada penegasan menghembus pada Jongin setelah mendengarkan informasi yang sedikit ini tapi pendirian tegarnya tidak kian berhenti. Perutnya mengeluh, meminta pemiliknya untuk menenangkannya, dan itu membangun frustasi yang berbeda padanya. Dia tidak ingin mendebatkan ini lagi, melihat bahwa bagaimana bisa suaminya tidak tidur dengan orang lain, jadi dia bergesa-gesa keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

Bel pintu membuat sebuah denting menggema lembut pada ruangan dan aroma wangi dari cucian membanjiri hidung Luhan saat dia memasangkan kaus kaki Sehun. Dia memanggil suaminya pada pintu kamar tidur yang terbuka. "Sehun! Bisa kau buka pintunya?"

Sehun meninggalkan cokelat panas yang dibuatnya di meja dapur untuk sementara dan menurunkan lengan bajunya selagi dia membuka pintu. Dia bertemu face-to-face dengan penampilan tersungut-sungut Jongin dan mereka memandang satu sama lain tanpa kata sebelum Sehun menutup pintu, enggan mendengar apa yang menggangu Jongin kali ini. Dia mulai pergi meninggalkan dan mendengar Luhan mamanggil melewati tangga. "Siapa tadi?"

"Itu tadi sales. Jangan khawatir tentang itu," dia berteriak balik. Bel pintu berdering lagi dan Sehun mendesah, mengetahui bahwa dia harus membiarkan temannya masuk.

Jongin mencibir dengan menggemaskan saat dia duduk pada meja di ruang makan, menghisap cokelat panas dan mencoba untuk mengatur perasaannya. Sehun menuangkan Luhan gelas ketiga cokelat panasnya sekarang, hormon-hormon kacau menyebabkan dia mengidamkan minuman manis untuknya. "Jadi apa kau sudah bercermin pada tindakanmu terhadap Kyungsoo?" Luhan bersenandung dengan ceria, membasahi bibirnya.

"Kita menggunakan lubenya," jawab Jongin acuh tak acuh, mengambil tegukan lain.

Luhan meludahkan kembali minumannya pada cangkir tetapi hanya berhasil membuatnya tertahan di hidung, tersedak dan mengerutu selagi Sehun memberinya sebua tissu dan menempuk punggungnya dengan tenang. "Jangan bercanda seperti itu. Itu buruk untuk tubuh Luhan."

"Aku serius. Kita—"

"Oke, oke. Cukup," Sehun menginterupsi. "Tidak ada yang mau mendengar tentang kau melakukan hal mesum dengan suamimu."

"Tidak, kita belum menyelesaikannya. Kita—"

"Tidak. Hanya—tidak, Jongin," Sehun mengelak dengan wajah datar.

"Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau bekerja?" tanya Luhan, tersedak tipis saat menuangkan dirinya sendiri cokelat panas.

Wajah Jongin berubah menjadi salah satu ucapan memuakan selagi membayangkan perbuatan kotor. "Suho mencium Kyungsoo." Luhan terengah dengan dramatis dan mata Sehun melebar dalam keterkejutan.

"Oh ya ampun! _Suho_ melakukannya? Dia menyukai Kyungsoo?" jelas Luhan, mulutnya membentuk sebuah bentuk-o karena tidak menyangka.

Setelah reaksi pertamanya, Sehun tertawa dengan sungguh-sungguh dan Jongin memberinya sebuah tatapan tajam. "Jadi kau disini karena kau tersinggung bahwa temanmu mencoba untuk mencuri pasangamu."

"Kau tidak akan tertawa jika dia mencoba untuk mencuri Luhan," Jongin melawan, alisnya merajut bersama dalam kejengkelan.

"Tidak, tapi itu karena aku tidak akan peduli." Dia dengan cepat memandang pada cangkir Luhan untuk melihat itu kosong dan menuangkan cokelat panas miliknya pada cangkir itu sebelum menambahkan, "Aku tahu bahwa Luhan mencintaiku jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu. Kau, diatas tangan yang lain—"

"—dengan caramu memperlakukannya, aku terkejut bahwa dia tidak membunuhmu dalam tidurmu!" Luhan selesai menampik sebelum dengan senang meneguk cairan gelap dalam satu tegukan.

Jongin mengerang, membungkuk di kurisnya dan melarikan tangan pada rambutnya. "Apa yang aku harus lakukan kalau begitu?"

"_Well_, jika kau sudah mendengarkan Sehun pada permulaan dan mencoba untuk tetap dengannya kau tidak akan kacau sepeti ini. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menyelingkuhimu," Luhan bicara, bangkit untuk membuat cokelat panas lagi. "Sebenarnya, aku bangga bahwa dia selingkuh! Memperlakukanmu dengan benar, kau bajingan egois!"

Jongin berpikir bahwa mungkin Luhan benar dan dia adalah seorang bajian egois. Jadi dia meneguk lagi cokelat panas selagi memikirkan itu, berpura-pura merencakan perbedaan tindakannya. Sehun mendesah saat dia menatap dengan lembut pada temannya dalam ucapan yang menyiksa. "Kau tahu bahwa ucapan dimana kau harus membiarkan seseorang pergi dan jika itu ditakdirkan bersama kemudian mereka akan kembali padamu?"

"Kau dan semua kebohongan takdirmu, Sehun. Jika kau ingin sesuatu maka raih tanganmu pada kegelapan dan ambil sendiri," Jongin berpendapat dengan marah, bangkit dan mengambil jaketnya yang ada di belakang kursi.

Luhan kembali dari dapur untuk melihat Sehun yang tersenyum sendiri dan sebuah cangkir keramik kotor sebelum mendengar pintu depan terbanting. "Apa Jongin pergi?"

"Yeah, dan aku pikir dia telah jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo."

"Oh." Luhan berpikir tentang ini untuk beberapa saat sebelum menuangkan dirinya sendiri dan Sehun cokelat panas lagi. "_Well_, cokelat panas tambahan untukku."

.

.

.

Ada semacam kesunyian yang mengambang menyeramkan dan menakutkan dan merayap sepanjang dinding dan lantai papan selagi Jongin melangkap pada kegelapan di rumahnya. Itu aneh karena gelap dan dia penasaran dimana Kyungsoo karena dia tidak datang menyapanya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Dia tidak akan terkejut jika dengan tiba-tiba menemukannya duduk dimana saja dalam kegelapan bagaimanapun karena pilihan menarik Kyungsoo dalam menempatkan lokasi duduk kemarin.

Setelah berjalan di sekitar lantai pertama dan melihat tidak ada tanda kehidupan, dia memutuskan bahwa Kyungsoo lebih baik kelelahan dan pergi untuk tidur tanpanya atau menghindarinya setelah perdebatan panas mereka pagi ini. Dia berjalan ke dalam dapur untuk menuangkan dirinya segelas air. Sedikit kesepian karena tidak ada sambutan setelah kembali ke rumah meskipun ia mengabaikannya untuk hari ini. Kemudian dia mendapatkan catatan kuning pada lemari es.

_Jongin—_

_Makan siangmu untuk besok di dalam kulkas. Jika kau membutuhkan apapun, kau bisa menelepon ponselku atau telepon rumah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Oleh karena itu, aku akan menemuimu lusa. :)_

_—__Kyungsoo_

Disana ada sebuah derita kesepian yang tidak dapat dijelaskan yang mengejutkannya pada saat-saat itu selagi dia menyadari bahwa dia akan tanpa pasangannya untuk sesaat, mengingat-ingat pembicaraan satu sisi mereka kemarin malam sementara Kyungsoo bersikap aneh. Dia dengan cepat mencoba untuk menghapus pergi emosi walaupun, tidak bersedia untuk mengizinkan itu menekan moodnya.

_Ini baik. Hidupku akan kembali normal sampai dia kembali. Aku harus menikmati ini._

Tetapi kemudian malam itu dengan cahaya bintang masuk melalui jendela ruangannya dan pada seprai kasur yang berbelit diantara tubuhnya, dia memutuskan bahwa dia tidak bisa tidur. Jadi dia berjalan pada kegelapan di lorong dan sedikit ragu-ragu sebelum melakukan pelanggaran di ruangan Kyungsoo. Dan dia hanya berdiri disana. Dia berdiri dengan mengambil kepunyaan yang berwarna-warni yang sangat asing untuknya tetapi dia mengambil sebuah endusan besar pada udara di dalam ruangan, itu bergabung dengan aroma manis Kyungsoo. Dia mendekati kasur dan mengeluarkan dorongan aneh, dia merangkah di bawah seprai, berbaring rapat-rapat pada bantal-bantal harum dan selimut.

Dalam hitungan detik kelopak matanya tertutup, dia melayang pada tidur dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang tercetak di belakang kelopaknya.

* * *

><p><strong>fureliese's note <strong>

Selamat hari raya bagi seluruh umat muslim! Maafin eliese ya, atas kesalahan yang disengaja ataupun tidak. Hehehe, telat sedikit gak apa-apa kan?

Gimana nih ada yang nungguin ceritanya gak? Ada yah? Ada dong? ((maksa)) Dua bulan hilang tanpa kabar, semoga readersnim memakluminya ya hahaha. Terus menghindari berbuat tidak senonoh di bulan suci, eliese sengaja nunggu pas lebaran aja. Terus juga ternyata ffn di rumah kena internetpositif menyebalkan! Tapi setelah diotak-atik (sama adek) akhirnya, bisa juga. Hehehe, harus berterimakasih sama adek ya.

Minta saran dong, nerjemahinnya dilanjutin jangan? Eliese agak bingung juga antara diistirahatin dulu atau lanjut, soalnya tergantung minat readers sendiri. Terus kayaknya, ff mpreg itu jarang yang minat gitu deh, wkwkwk. Tapi, kalau misalnya ada 70% peminat untuk dilanjut, bakal dilanjutkan hehehe. Kalau perlu diketahui sih, chapter kedepannya bakal lebih seru dan sesuatu. Semua keputusan eliese serahin ke readers deh.

Kayaknya, banyak bacot ya. Cukup sampe segini aja deh. Arigatou!

Kalau mau baca cerita aslinya disini :

story/view/341586/iris-mpreg-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-sudo


	12. 010

Storyline by **Chocksi **— Translated by **fureliese.**

* * *

><p><strong>11. 010<strong>

Derai hujan jatuh pada kaca depan dan langit lembab tertutupi oleh awan-awan kumulus bersamaan debu-debu berterbangan di udara. Sekarang jam lima pagi dengan jalanan yang licin dan kendaraan belum ramai. Kaca dari jendela yang dingin menahan pelipis Kyungsoo yang sedang berusaha tertidur sebentar, sementara Baekhyun mengemudi dan Chanyeol membuat dengkuran aneh di kursi penumpang. Dia menyadari bahwa semenjak pindah bersama Jongin dia tidak dapat tidur nyenyak dan kemarin malam adalah yang tersulit karena kegugupannya tentang operasi hari ini dan tidak adanya kehadiran Jongin.

Tidak akan begitu buruk 'kan? Tidak ada satupun yang pernah mati karena operasi implan reproduksi dan dia akan sama baiknya seperti biasa setelah beberapa hari istirahat.

Kecuali jika operasinya tidak berjalan lancar. Dia harus menyerah akan kesempatannya untuk melahirkan seorang anak.

Yah, hal semacam itu penting.

Dia menghela nafas dan nafasnya keluar dalam embun panas. Dia meraih sakunya dan membuka dompetnya untuk melihat sebuah foto yang telah dia perhatikan sepanjang malam tapi kelelahan tidak menghampirinya.

Melalui kaca spion, Baekhyun memperhatikan kesulitan temannya dan berpikir mungkin dia bisa memudahkannya dengan membuat obrolan kecil. "Bagaimana kabarmu dan Jongin sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu…" respon Kyungsoo dengan lambat, ibu jarinya mengusap wajah tersenyum bahagia Jongin.

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak tahu? Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun bertanya lebih lanjut, instingnya penasaran karena pengakuan buruk Kyungsoo.

Perasaan jahat dari sebelumnya kembali lagi saat dia mengingat kembali insiden itu dan rasa benci terhadap dirinya sendiri, melebarkan pori-porinya dan mengancam untuk menghilangkannya saat dia bergumam kecil, "Dia mungkin marah padaku karena aku selingkuh—"

"Kau—apa!" Dan Baekhyun membanting rem mobil dengan hentakan di kakinya, membuat semuanya terhempas ke depan dan kembali lagi ke belakang oleh sabuk pengaman mereka. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mengancam kau-sebaiknya-memberitahuku-apa-yang-terjadi.

Kulit Kyungsoo mengeluarkan keringat gugup saat dia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan pipinya merona malu. Dia sedikit menggeliat di kursinya, menatap khawatir pada foto di tangannya dan membatin meminta Jongin untuk memaafkannya. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab, "Temannya, Suho menciumku."

"Jadi kau menyukai pria ini?" jelas Baekhyun, meragukan bahwa temannya bahkan memikirkan untuk tidak setia terhadap Jongin. Kyungsoo selalu terjebak dalam gelembung-gelembung cinta dan tentu saja tidak mungkin dia dapat melirik orang lain, apalagi teman Jongin. Benar?

"Tidak! Aku tidak bersedia diciumnya," jawab Kyungsoo, mengangkat tangannya dengan posisi difensif.

Baekhyun lega dan mengeluarkan nafas tertahannya. "Oh, jadi seperti itu. Tidak masalah, itu tidak begitu buruk." Baekhyun menjawab, memulai untuk mengemudi lagi. Selama bertahun-tahun persahabatan mereka ini Baekhyun senang dia mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo sama seperti apa yang dia pikirkan. Terimakasih Tuhan.

"Bagaimana itu tidak begitu buruk?" Kyungsoo bergumam, meremas kedua tangannya bersama dan mencuri perhatian pada foto Jongin seolah warna-warna titik itu akan muncul dan menghisap jiwanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa definisi selingkuh bagimu, tapi dalam kasusmu, ini hanya sebelah pihak," ujar Baekhyun, menoleh ke belakang untuk berpindah jalur. "_Geez_, apakah ini yang terjadi pada pernikahanmu? Sebelum aku mengetahuinya, kau akan memberitahuku bahwa kalian tidur di ruangan terpisah seperti pada abad pertengahan."

"Um…"

Baekhyun membanting rem lagi tetapi lebih keras kali ini, memberikan sentakan tak nyaman pada mobil dan Chanyeol kembali mendengkur, melirik ke samping, "Kau bercanda, Do Kyungsoo. Kau pasti bercanda."

Beruntung, dengkuran Chanyeol berhenti dan dia mengelap air liur di wajahnya sebelum menatap sekilas pada jam. "Jam berapa seharusnya kita di rumah sakit?"

Mata Baekhyun melebar dan dia segera memeriksa angka hijau neon di dashboard dan memekik kecil sebelum mengebut kembali ke jalanan. "Kita akan terlambat!"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan nafas lega seperti menghindari peluru dan menyandarkan kepalanya kembali ke jendela, kartu kemenangan ada dalam genggamannya. Baekhyun menyadari gerakan kecil ini saat dia mengemudi dengan kencang dan bergumam, "Do Kyungsoo, jangan berharap kau sudah keluar dari kekacauan ini! Kita bicara setelah operasimu!"

Yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan hanyalah mengerang karenanya.

Membayangkan pisau dan jarum menusuk kulitnya itu menakutkan dan menyebabkan laba-laba dan kaki seribu seolah bergerak cepat diantara dagingnya dengan kaki-kaki lengket mereka. Lutut Kyungsoo gemetaran oleh ketakutan dan kekhawatiran saat dia berbaring pada meja operasi tanpa apapun, kecuali gaun biru rumah sakit. Dia mencoba untuk mengambil nafas dalam saat tatapannya melihat lampu-lampu yang mengintimidasi dan alat-alat di sekitarnya, para dokter dengan seragam operasi steril mereka dan mempersiapkan operasinya.

Hal terakhir yang dia pikirkan saat menghirup gas bius adalah tatapan lembut Jongin padanya.

Jari-jarinya nampak gelisah di atas kertas, diantara pulpen, dan bersembunyi di dalam kantung untuk menyisir rambutnya. Mata yang gugup itu memerhatikan jam—satu kali, dua kali, enam kali, kemudian dia kehilangan hitungannya. Kelihatannya ada seseorang yang mencuri baterai jam tangannya untuk mengerjainya tetapi dia tahu bahwa bukan itu masalahnya. Mendesah sekali, mendesah dua kali dan dia memutuskan untuk berlalri di sekitar lantai delapan dia seseorang tertentu sedang beristirahat setelah operasi implant reproduksi. Dia mencari aman dengan tidak berjalan di lorong yang biasanya supaya tidak ada seseorang menuduhnya bermalas-malasan pada pekerjaan dan dia tidak menerima itu.

9:00 PM.

Dengan jas dokter yang telah lepas dan mantel yang tersampir di lengannya, ada perubahan menarik akan kebebasan dan mulai berjalan di lorong yang biasa, sepatunya membuat decitan kecil pada lantai yang licin. Sulit untuk mencoba terlihat bahwa dia tidak terlihat akan meledak dengan tindakan yang cukup dan energi. Ujungnya jarinya meraih poni berantakan untuk merapaikannya dan memeriksa nafasnya sebelum mata tajam itu mengintip lubang pintu.

Orang dimaksud teridur nyenyak, bahkan detak jantungnya disimbolkan dengan garis hijau dengan kepala terkulai kesamping. Jongin menguatkan dirinya dan memasuki kamar dengan lebih percaya diri sekarang, datang dengan tidak sengaja memeriksa tabung-tabung dan kabel jika ada kesalahan. Puas dengan penanganannya, dia menatap wajah damai Kyungsoo masih tertidur dan terselimuti dalam dunia mimpi miliknya.

Tapapan retina dan pupilnya melesu oleh penyesalan saat melihat kulit yang terekspos dan melihat titik merah muda yang masih terlihat pada leher Kyungsoo. Dalam sekejap mengalihkan pandangan pada silinder perak yang melingkar di jari manis Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengarahkan dengan ragu jarinya di atasnya bagaikan ilusi, melihat dengan khawatir pada wajah nyenyak itu. Saat dia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan bangun karena sentuhan itu, dia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan tangan besarnya dan meremasnya sedikit.

Hatinya mulai tersenyum samar-samar.

Jongin kemudian tinggal bersama dengan Kyungsoo di rumah sakit malam itu hingga keesokan paginya, tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakan itu pada Kyungsoo.

Bola matanya kaku dan pengelihatannya samar saat dia membuka dan menutup matanya karena merasakan cahaya pagi yang masuk melalui jendela. Awan-awan berubah bentuk menjadi kabur dalam setiap kedipan matanya dan apa yang tampak seperti sebuah hidung dan mulut muncul di hadapannya seperti cermin. Dengan instingnya, sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Kyungsoo saat sejumput rambut hitam muncul dalam pandangannya bersamaan dengan aroma harum dari _cologne_ Jongin.

Lalu bayangan itu hancur.

Ototnya membuat dia terhentak saat dia menyadari bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya sama sekali bukan Jongin. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat perasaan tamu yang tak diduganya mengernyit saat dia memicingkan mata padanya. "Kembalilah tidur, Kyungsoo," perintahnya, suara serak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo, dia masih kaku karena terbangun agak kasar. Dia dengan cepat mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan dan memastikan bahwa dia ada di dalam rumahnya tetapi tertidur di ranjang Jongin. Dia mencoba mengingat bagaimana dia bisa disini, tapi ada morfin yang menghalanginya untuk mengingat dengan banyaknya kabut-kabut yang menyaring ingatannya masuk dan keluar.

"Aku kecapekan jadi aku terpeleset ke kasur denganmu dan sepertinya Chanyeol ikut bergabung dengan kita," jawab Baekhyun, menggerakan ibu jarinya pada suara denguran keras yang berasal dari sejumput rambut yang muncul dibalik pundaknya.

"Tidak maksudku, kenapa kau di rumahku?"

"Oh. Suamimu memanggil kita dini hari tadi—geez, kira-kira jam empat tigapuluh—dan dia meminta kita untuk mengawasimu karena kau baru melakukan operasi ya semacam itu," Baekhyun menjelaskan, dia berdehem untuk membersihkan suara gugupnya.

"Jongin melakukannya?" Kyungsoo mermastikan dengan tidak percaya, lalu dia mengganti pertanyaanya. "Jongin membawaku pulang ke rumah?"

"Ya, aku juga kaget."

Kyungsoo memerlukan waktu untuk memproses ini dan pada saat itu dia menggerlingkan pandangannya ke tempat dimana Chanyeol tertidur dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggul Baekhyun. Sebuah pemikiran muncul di pikirannya. "Maaf Baekhyun tapi, ini benar-benar canggung."

"Apa?" sebuah seringaian naka muncul saat Baekhyun tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo. "Kau itu nakal sekali, Kyungsoo. Mengapa tidak memberitahuku sejak awal kau ingin _threesome_?"

"Kau gila ya? Aku punya Jongin!" Kyungsoo berseru, matanya menggerling. Dia membatin membuat catatan untuk mencuci seprai Jongin nanti.

"_Well_, kita bisa melakukan _foursome_, kurasa. Jongin tidak jelek juga walaupun perangainya buruk—" kemudian seluruh tubuh Baekhyun berbalik di ranjang dan menjauh dari Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol memunculkan _pout_ dibalik bahunya.

"Maaf Kyungsoo tapi, aku tidak mau berbagi Baekhyun…" dia berhenti sebelum menambahkan, "atau makhluk kecil di dalamnya."

Sebuah rona merah muncul sendirinya di pipi Baekhyun saat tubunya menegang dan Kyungsoo melenguh. "Kau hamil? Dan kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Baekhyun dengan malu-malu mengusap tengkuknya. "Sebenarnya, uh, kita tidak benar-benar yakin… test lakukan-saja-sendiri bilang aku hamil tapi kami belum pergi ke dokter untuk memastikan—"

"Oh ya Tuhan! Selamat ya!" Kyungsoo berseru. Kegembiraan menghias dan terbangun dengan sendirinya saat dia juga ikut membayangkan memilik seorang bayi untuk digendong.

Kelelahan menyeruak secara mental dan sudah siap untuk mengakhiri hari tetapi masih ada aroma disinfektan kimia dengan larutan _handsanitizer_ dan sarung tangan lateks yang sudah ditaburi di sekitarnya bahkan saat ia memasuki ruangan paling nyaman di kantornya.

Setidaknya, itu tadinya nyaman sampai sekarang.

Ada sejumput rambut yang tertata dan bergaya sempurna muncul di atas salah satu kursi kulitnya, rambutnya dicat hitam gelap untuk melindungi uban yang muncul dan terlihat mengkilap karena hairspray. Ada suara kertas yang dibalik seperti majalah dan Jongin tidak ragu lagi bahwa dia tengah bosan dengan trend _fashion_ terbaru dengan model-model dan banyaknya editan foto.

Itu sulit untuk menyembunyikan rasa tidak senangnya saat melihat wanita yang segera ia sadari ini, dia telah menghabiskan bagian terbaik dalam hidupnya untuk tinggal di rumah wanita itu bahkan dengan kesibukannya berpergian dan diisolaki di dalam studionya. Walau begitu, dia melewati wanita itu dan memeriksa teleponnya kalau-kalau Kyungsoo meleponnya.

"Tidak ada sapaan? Aku bergegas terbang setelah Paris Fashion Week selesai untuk melihatmu," dia menjelaskan dengan santai, mencoba untuk membuat mood menyenangkan yang tidak diinginkan Jongin.

Jongin melihat ke wajahnya, sebagiannya tersembunyi dalam kacamata hitam dan dapat melihat di bawah topengnya penuh dengan _foundation, concealer_, mascara dan _eyeshadow_. "Hai, bu," dia menyapa dengan ketus.

"Aku menghapus semua sisa jadwalmu. Ayo kita pergi makan siang dan ngobrol," dia berkata, mengambil mantel merah mewahnya dari gantungan mantel yang berdiri dengan senang dan menyimpan majalah _high-end_nya ke dalam tas kulit yang dirancangnya.

"Aku harus pulang. Kyungsoo baru saja operasi," dia menjawab dengan tenang sebagai permintaan izin, gugup oleh ajakan yang tiba-tiba itu. Ini sudah bertahun-tahun sejak dia makan bersama ibunya sendirian seperti ini dan ingatan kecilnya yang sudah lama dilupakan muncul di pikirannya seperti gelombang kesepian.

Ibunya mengerutkan bibir ragu sebelum menampilkan barisan gigi putih dalam senyumannya. "Dia tidak akan mati hanya karena kau makan siang denganku untuk satu jam. Sekarang, _chop chop._"

Jadi disini, di dalam gedung tinggi dengan cahaya matahari menyinari dinding-lantai disetiap sisinya, Jongin menyesap _orange juice_nya dalam gelas samapnye dan menghitung setiap detik sampai dia diizinkan kembali ke rumah.

Luka emosional yang lama disembuhkan miliknya dan luka dari masa kecilnya yang mengecewakan bersatu dan semakin dalam selama dia bersama wanita ini, semakin lama mereka bersama semakin berdenyut dan menyakitkan.

"Kau memakain setelan yang aku rancang untukmu!" dia berseru, melirikkan matanya pada sosok tangguh anak lelakinya dan mengagumi hasil rancangan tangannya. "Aku membuat beberapa setelan lagi untukmu pergi bekerja karena kau selalu pakai kemeja yang sama setiap minggu—"

"Bukankah kau punya hal yang lebih baik daripada duduk disini denganku?" dia menyela dengan dingin, memilih mengutak-atik serbet.

"Kau tidak seharusnya begitu membenciku," dia mengeluh, membuat _pout_ dengan bibir merah cherrynya.

"Kalau tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau katakan, aku pergi," dia berkata, mengabaikan tatapan sedih palsu ibunya, tapi dia tinggal di kursi mewahnya.

"Jika kau ingin segera pulang ke rumah bukankah itu artinya kau menerima Kyungsoo?" dia bertanya, menyesap hati-hati secangkir kopi hitam pekat panasnya.

"Kau khawatir kami akan menjadi sepertimu dan Ayah?" dia bertanya kerus tapi kemudian menyesalinya saat kata itu keluar dari bibirnya karena dia melihat ada bayangan di wajah Ibunya bahwa itu tepat sasaran.

"Ayahmu dan aku adalah orang yang sama. Kita memilih kualitas yang sama satu sama lain tapi itu berarti kita juga punya cacat yang sama. Cacat itu… cacat yang sama-sama kami benci pada diri kami jadi kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali saling membenci satu sama lain. Tapi kau…" dia menengadah melihat melalui maskaranya pada anak lelakinya yang sudah tumbuh dengan baik setelah bertahun-tahun sejak dia meninggalkan rumah mereka dan pindah ke tempatnya sendiri. Dia dengan lembut meraih kemejanya, salah satu bagian yang dirancang khusul untuknya. Dia terenyuh sedikit saat ibunya menyentuhnya tapi dia tidak menggerakan tangannya. "Kau dan Kyungsoo itu berbeda. Tidak seperti kita, kalian berlawanan dan karena itu kalian bisa melengkapi satu sama lain."

"Itu tidak berarti kita bisa jatuh cinta," dia menjawab dengan ketus.

"Percaya padaku, dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

"Apa? Kau baru bertemu dengannya dua kali,"

"Apa ayahmu melakukan operasi pencabutan bola matamu dan menggantinya dengan plastik? Bajingan itu! Dia selalu bergurau tentang itu karena kemudian dia tidak perlu melihatku lagi!"

"Ibu."

Wanita itu mendesah panjang. "Pulanglah dan pikirkan tentang itu."

Intim dan membara—tangan cabul itu menggengam keras pinggul Kyungsoo, merasakan bentuk melengkung pinggulnya dan membelai pahanya dengan hati-hati. Erangan membumbui napas panas dan gemetar itu saat lidah itu menjilati kulit dan mulutnya, sensual dan tenggelam dalam hasrat. Kelopak mata Kyungsoo terasa berat, terperangkat dengan gelombang kenikmatan, dia mendorong pinggulnya mengikuti irama tusukan dalam tubuhnya. Dia dekat—hampir dekat dan itu menyakitkan saat hasrat manis itu masuk ke dalamnya melalui pembuluh darah saat dia berbalik menoleh melihat Jongin.

Dan Jongin ingin berteriak. Dia ingin berteriak karena itu sangat membuatnya gila—benar-benar gila dan menyakitkan.

Menyakitkan karena bukan dia yang bercinta dengan Kyungsoo saat ini. Melainkan Suho.

Debaran jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan dia meremas kain, Jongin terbangun karena kaget, poninya menempel oleh keringat yang membahasahi kulitnya seolah ada kebocoran keran di kepalanya. Teriakan itu berlanjut, membuat telinganya berdengung oleh nada tinggi. Tubuhnya gemetar dan tak mampu menormalkan napasnya, paru-parunya terengah-engah meraih udara seolah-olah dia tenggelam.

Dan dia memang tenggelam. Tenggelam dalam penderitaan yang berbisik dalam hatinya berusaha balas dendam atas ketidakpatuhannya.

Menyadari bahwa itu semua adalah mimpi. Dia menyibakan seprai dan menggulung tubuhnya ke dalam kamar mandi, melepaskan diri dari keringat dan mimpi buruk yang terus muncul seperti kanker.

* * *

><p>Read original fic : (add asianfanfics domain)story/view/341586/11/iris-mpreg-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-sudo

Please read IRIS - Behind the Scenes in my account for make your information more clear!


	13. 011

Storyline by **Chocksi **— Translated by **fureliese.**

* * *

><p><strong>12. 011<strong>

Kiwi berkulit cokelat yang lezat dengan lemon-lemon yang mengkilap terang dan barisan strawberry yang manis di dalam tas plastik berguncang dan tergoyang oleh setiap langkahnya. Dengungan kecil merekah ke udara yang hangat, bercampur dengan kegembiraan musim semi dan sengatan matahari siang di atas rambut lembutnya saat dirinya menyusuri jalanan, melambung di setiap langkahnya.

Ada keramaian yang istimewa di distrik perbelanjaan hari ini karena sekarang akhir pekan dan toko-toko tampak hidup oleh tawa dan semangat. Etalase toko di dekorasi dengan fashion dan kosmetik model terbaru yang terdapat tanda jual berbentuk ledakan dengan angka berwarna merah dan tanda seru. Kyungsoo menatap beberapa dari mereka dengan tidak tergesa-gesa tetapi tidak ada satupun yang menarik perhatian matanya sampai toko berwarna pastel muncul, jendelanya dihiasi dengan tempat tidur bayi yang lucu dan kereta bayi.

Keluar dari kebutuhannya, membuat dia melangkah ke dalam toko, matanya melebar, menerawang baik semua mainan yang menggemaskan dan pakaian kecil yang muncul di seluruh toko. Imajinasinya mulai muncul bagai pelangi dan awan-awan saat ia meraih beberapa benda, kain alas dada disini dan botol biru disana.

Sembari dia mengagumi hingga ke belakang, ada sebuah benda terpencil yang menarik perhatiannya dan senyuman besar muncul di pipinya saat dia melihatnya, memanjakannya di dalam tangannya dan meremasnya. Dan dia pikir bahwa itu sempurna. Ada sesuatu tentang itu yang menariknya dan dia tidak dapat menghentikan adrenalin yang mendesak di pembuluh nadinya hanya karena sebuah boneka kecil. Dia mengambilnya di dalam lekukan tangannya dan memeluknya ke dada sambil kembali pulang, membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari pejalan kaki tetapi dia tidak peduli.

Karena boneka kelinci menggambarkan dengan sempurna wujud kekosongannya.

.

.

.

Undangan berwarna creamy dengan desain timbul di atas kertas dengan pita silver di atasnya. Pelengkap sempurna untuk surat silver dan amplop yang cocok. Jongin menyelipkan undangan di antara jari-jarinya dan memasukan kode keamanan untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Masih keheranan atas surat yang mewah itu, dia menemukan boneka kelinci duduk di atas lantai dan menghentikan langkahnya. _Apa-apaan ini?_ dia berpikir sembari melepas jaketnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Langkah kaki yang lembut menghampirinya, dia mengambil boneka lembut itu dan memeriksanya, dia meremas perutnya yang ternyata kaku dengan tangannya dan membalikan kedua telinganya.

"Kyungsoo, apa ini?"

"Itu kelinci, tentu saja. Dia membantuku di sekitar rumah," yang lebih tua menjawab, sangat serius dan bersinar seperti itu adalah hal paling normal di dunia untuk lelaki dalam tahap pertumbuhan, bermain dengan boneka hewan.

Dan mungkin saja iya tetapi Jongin dengan cepat mengingat pengetahuan mental di sekolah kesehatannya secara acak seperti _flipbook_ di pikirannya selagi dia terkejut pada pasangannya yang masih menggenggam boneka di tangannya. Kyungsoo terlihat menghiraukan ekspresi bingungnya, ia mengambil boneka itu dari Jongin dan melewati lorong.

Kyungsoo bahkan menamainya Jonginnie, membuat Jongin kecewa dan dia membawa kelinci itu kemana-mana bersamanya. Jongin menyadarinya. Dia menyadari keberadaan boneka itu saat Kyungsoo menyetrika setelan untuknya, saat dia mengelap pojok atas, dan bahkan saat dia membawanya ke kamar mandi bersama (karena apa yang mungkin mereka lakukan di kamar mandi, ayolah). Dan ini membuat Jongin duduk dekat dengannya, memperhatikan dengan _mencibir_ saat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan tertawa kepada bundelan lembut sambil memeluknya dekat di dada.

Salah karena merasa seperti ini terhadap sesuatu tanpa otak, tetapi Jongin tetap cemburu.

Akhirnya dia muak dan lelah karena kelinci sialan yang muncul dimanapun tanpa alasan yang jelas (dan menggantikannya di sisi Kyungsoo, terimakasih banyak). Setelah seminggu menahan kemunculan aneh boneka itu, dia memutuskan untuk mencari di internet alasan yang mungkin kenapa pasangannya selalu ingin membawa kelinci bodoh itu dengannya.

Setelah mendapat hasil yang aneh dan bercampur-campur di internet, dia membuka buku psikologi yang ada di raknya dengan bersemangat dan menemukan dua kata yang membuatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya agak menyakitkan.

Kekhawatiran. Kesepian.

Dan Jongin heran mengapa, karena dia sudah dengan rajin pulang ke rumah setelah _shift_ delapan jam kerjanya dibanding bekerja biasa sampai enam belas jam. Jika suaminya memiliki kekhawatiran atau masalah, kenapa dia tidak mengutarakan padanya? Apa Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa dia tidak kompeten saat berurusan dengan hal seperti ini?

Tapi mungkin Jongin yang belum mengerti Kyungsoo sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

Saat Jongin pulang ke rumah malam itu, masih menggoyangkan kepalanya karena keheranan dengan sikap Kyungsoo, dia menemukan kelinci itu duduk di lantai untuk 'menyapa'nya lagi. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Kyungsoo melangkah padanya dengan bahagia di setiap langkahnya. "Kerja bagus hari ini, Jonginnie!" dia berseru, mengambil bundelan serat itu di tangannya sebelum mengambil kotak makan siang Jongin.

Jongin memutar bola matanya pada perlakuan baik yang diterima boneka itu dan mengikuti Kyungsoo ke dapur dimana dia sedang mencuci piring dengan Jonginnie duduk di kusen jendela di hadapannya. Jongin melirik sedikit pada bonekanya, menembakkan gelombang telepati tidak menyenangkan pada boneka kelinci seakan-akan itu akan meledak jika dia melakukannya, sebelum itu mengingat-ingat undangan yang diterimanya beberapa minggu lalu. Dia bergeser ke samping Kyungsoo dengan lembut di pojok. "Kris, temanku dari kampus, menikah minggu depan. Kau mau pergi?"

"Boleh aku membawa Jonginnie?"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia selalu ada disaat aku merasa sedih," Kyungsoo berkicau, tersenyum cerah pada gundukan benang dan mata manik yang tak hidup.

Jongin mendesah melalui hidungnya, suara rendah yang menarik perhatian Kyungsoo saat dia berbalik setelah mengeringkan tangannya. Dengan kekesalan yang muncul dari boneka, Jongin bersandar dan menekan keningnya pada kening Kyungsoo, tidak menyadari mata Kyungsoo yang bergerak cepat ke ujung dapur. "Kau tidak memerlukannya," dia berpendapat dengan pelan, mendaratkan ciuman pelan dan penuh kasih sayang di bibir lembab Kyungsoo.

Wajah muda Kyungsoo mengernyit karena sesuatu seperti bencana dan ekspresi kelabu di matanya tidak dapat dibaca saat dia menghirup udara cepat-cepat. Menghindari semua pengendalian dan kemungkinan akan mengjengkelkan suaminya, dia dengan cepat menaruh tangannya di belakang leher Jongin dan menariknya ke dalam ciuman yang lain, kali ini lebih kasar dan liar dengan bibir yang ditekan satu sama lain dan sebuah gejolak menggelegak di bawah permukaan kulit mereka. Dia mencoba melahap semua milik Jongin olehnya tetapi frustasi karena itu tidak bekerja, bahkan setelah mencoba dengan seluruh kemampuannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Jongin?" Kyungsoo berbisik ketakutan saat mereka melepaskannya, terengah. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita harus mem_booking_ kamar hotel kalau kita bisa pulang ke rumah setelah pernikahan?" tanya Kyungsoo, mengenggam bonekanya lebih dekat saat matanya menerawang seluruh permukaan yang terlihat seperti wallpaper yang bersinar dan lampu-lampu mewah menghiasi lorong. Mereka kemudian berada di depan kamar mereka, Jongin menggesek kartu pada pembacanya dan mendorong pintu terbuka.

"Menyenangkan menghabiskan malam jauh dari rumah sekali-kali," dia menjelaskan, tersenyum puas saat mulut Kyungsoo terbuka lebar seakan-akan dia menyerap semua barang mewah di kamar hotel mereka. Tubuhnya melambung-lambung di lantai ke jendela yang menampilkan hamparan bangunan-bangunan jauh dengan garis berwarna oranye dan kuning bersinar di cakrawala.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Tidakkah ini mahal?" Kyungsoo berseru, melirik untuk menatap suaminya. "Aku baru saja operasi dan prosedurnya…" Dia menarik Jongin untuk berdiri di hadapannya, tubuhnya sangat dekat hingga Kyungsoo bisa merasakan napas hangat di rambutnya saat Jongin menciumi aromanya.

Saat Kyungsoo sedang kebingungan, Jongin meraih jari-jarinya perlahan untuk mengambil boneka itu sembari mendaratkan ciuman lembut di kening dan pelipisnya. "Jangan khawatirkan uang." Dan saat dia berhasil mengambil kepala kelinci di telapak tangannya, dia mendorong Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi. "Kita harus segera turun jadi kau harus berganti," dia meminta, berharap dapat memisahkannya dengan benda yang menganggu itu.

Saat mereka berganti dari pakaian kasual mereka menjadi setelan hitam yang modis, Jongin dengan beruntung menyembunyikan boneka itu di pojok kamar hotel mereka, mereka berjalan menuju aula pernikahan yang sangat besar. Mawar merah tua menghiasi latar belakang putih yang kaku dan karpet-karpet, itu juga menghiasi ruangan terang benderang dengan keindahan dan orang-orang elegan berbaur di antara kursi-kursi dan pita-pita.

Pada saat sambutan, Jongin menemani Kyungsoo di sekitar ruangan tanpa ragu, tangannya dengan ringan menekan punggung kecilnya, tetapi ada seorang dokter tertentu dengan senyuman malaikatnya yang membawanya sedikit lebih dekat. Kyungsoo menatap suaminya dan mengikuti arah pandangnya, heran karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba. Dia tidak segaja membalas senyuman Suho, tetapi menghapusnya saat dia ingat bahwa Jongin disini bersamanya.

"Aku senang kalian berdua memutuskan untuk datang," sapa Suho.

"Kami disini bukan untuk melihatmu," ujar Jongin datar, menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk menjauh tetapi dia malah terdorong secara paksa oleh pasangan yang sekarang melambung di samping mereka dan bergabung ke dalam obrolan.

"Suho! Kyungsoo! Sudah lama ya!" Luhan tersenyum sembari mengikatkan tangannya di sekitar lengan Jongin, menahannya untuk melarikan diri. Sehun menyeringai menyebalkan saat Jongin memberinya tatapan kesal. Menghancurkan hari Jongin adalah waktu kesukaannya dan kesempatan apa yang lebih baik dari sekarang saat ada kehadiran seseorang yang ingin mencuri suaminya. Jenius. Suho menyadari pergantian aneh pada suasana di antara mereka dari bermusuhan menjadi agak canggung dan Kyungsoo terlihat gelisah, khawatir akan emosi Jongin.

Mencoba untuk menenangkan diri karena kelihatannya mereka tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Kyungsoo melirikan matanya pada Luhan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dan dia berpikir bahwa belakangan lelaki kurus itu agak menjadi gemuk sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Kilasan pemikiran membuat ekspresi khawatir muncul di wajahnya dimana Luhan menangkapnya seketika dan peka. "Aku hamil, tidak gemuk," jawabnya.

Kyungsoo merona dan ia membawa tangan ke pipinya malu-malu. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud kasar…"

"Jangan khawatir! Segera kau juga, ya _'kan_?" Luhan berseri dengan gembira dan menepuk Kyungsoo di pundak dengan semangat. Hal ini menyebabkan pergantian suasana yang lain dan bahkan Jongin terkejut oleh ekspresi aneh di wajah Kyungsoo saat dia meminta izin untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, menyebabkan aura penghinaan terhadap Jongin di antara teman-temannya.

Saat Kyungsoo dengan selamat berada di dalam ruangan mewah dan murni yang dimana cermin-cermin mengelilinginya, matanya memerah, rona merah yang berisi cairan kesedihan dan bengkak muncul di wajahnya. Dengan cepat menyalakan ia wastafel, dia memercikan sedikit air dingin ke pipinya untuk menenangkan dirinya, emosi yang tiba-tiba sangat melelahkan. Pemikiriannya tentang anak seperti ketidakamanan di dalam tornado yang mengamuk. Karena apa yang akan terjadi bila dia tidak dapat bereproduksi? Akankah Jongin menghina dirinya selamanya? Akankah dia mengecewakan semua orang? Dia baru saja akan terisak saat dia malah mendengar isakan lain yang datang dari bilik kamar mandi.

Air matanya yang telah menunggu secara cepat mengering berubah menjadi dengusan dan dia menghampiri bilik dengan hati-hati, mendengarkan suara seseorang menangis di dalam sebelum perlahan mendorong pintu. Secara mengejutkan, pintunya tidak dikunci dan dia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal duduk di toilet yang tertutup dengan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia mengenalnya sebagai lelaki bergembira yang menikah hari ini.

…_Tao, benar?_

Dia merasa jika lelaki ini menangis untuknya juga untuk alasan yang tidak masuk akal jadi dia menganggap bahwa dia tidak perlu mengajukan pertanyaan sebelum mengelus puncak rambut yang ditata itu, menyebabkan tubuh Tao terhentak tak terduga dan tatapan _beraninya-kau-memasuki-bilik-kamar-mandiku_. "…Kau ingin membicarakan tentang ini? Aku mungkin tidak akan mengerti tapi aku akan mendengarkanmu," Kyungsoo berbisik dengan tenang, melanjutkan mengelus kepala Tao dengan nyaman.

Dia melihat Tao mengigit bibirnya sebelum ragu-ragu menjawab, tekanan emosional terlalu banyak untuk dapat dikendalikan. "Aku—Pernikahan ini… Aku membencinya!"

"Kenapa? Kau baru saja menikah hari ini," tanya Kyungsoo, heran.

"Ini… Kami menabung banyak uang untuk rekonfigurasi sel dan operasi implan tapi tetap tidak cukup. Tidak akan pernah cukup bahkan jika kami menabung sepanjang hidup kami… jadi dia… dia bilang 'Kenapa tidak mengadakan pernikahan yang luar biasa saja? Tidak apa-apa jika kita tidak memiliki anak.' —Tapi itu tidak baik-baik saja! Tidak akan pernah jika dia terlihat sedih setiap hari!"

Kyungsoo memberikannya beberapa tissue toilet untuk menyeka air matanya dan hidungnya yang memerah. "Tapi bukankah dia hanya memikirkanmu? Bukankah dia juga tidak suka melihatmu sedih jadi dia ingin membuatmu bahagia?"

"Tapi aku—aku tahu! Aku tahu… Aku mengetahuinya lebih dari siapapun… tapi aku juga ingin melihatnya tersenyum. Aku juga ingin memberikan sesuatu—seseorang yang kita buat bersama yang dapat kita pangku."

Bagaimanapun, sebuah senyuman menguar di bibir Kyungsoo dan diam disana, mengancam dan aneh pada sikap aslinya dan terkotori oleh pemikiran gelap dan timbulnya. Pada saat itu dia berpikir bahwa mungkin orang lain lebih pantas menerimanya dari pada dirinya sendiri; bahwa mungkin dirinya hanya tidak dimaksudnya untuk memiliki pernikahan yang bahagia. Dan dia berbisik, "Jika kau sangat menginginkannya… maukah kau mengambil milikku?"

Tao menatapnya terkejut, air matanya dengan cepat menghilang karena tidak percaya apa yang baru saja pria dihadapannya katakaa, saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka segera pintu bilik itupun terbuka dan Jongin muncul. Dia dengan cepat mengambil bagian dan berdiri disana dikelilingi oleh dua pria, Kyungsoo membuat senyuman di wajahnya dan tangannya berhenti mengelus rambut Tao.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah?" Jongin bertanya, menyadari kondisi Tao yang kurang-agak-bergembira.

"Tidak, dia hanya sangat bergembira atas pernikahannya jadi dia menangis, ya seperti itu," bohong Kyungsoo, melewati Jongin dan memastikan tidak membuat kontak fisik. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan bergembira kembali di pesta seakan tidak ada yang terjadi.

Perasaan aneh memenuhi perut Tao tetapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun, dia mendengus dan keluar dari bilik itu juga, memercikan air pada pipinya yang lengket. "Kalian berdua menikah?"

"Ya, kita menikah beberapa bulan lalu di Januari," ujar Jongin, masih heran oleh sirkulasi yang aneh saat menemukan mereka berdua. "Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa? Kris mencarimu."

Tao mengelap mata dan pipinya dengan tissue toilet. "Pasanganmu sangat baik. Tolong beritahu dia bahwa aku sangat berterimakasih atas tawarannya tapi dia harus menyimpannya," dia berkata sebeum keluar dari kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terperangah.

.

.

.

Rasa putus asa itu hilang saat Kyungsoo berlari ke tempat dimana Jongin menyembunyikan boneka kelinci kesayangannya, dia meraihnya, memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kekhawatiran dan kecemasan meluap menggenangi hatinya yang ditujukan kepada buntalan kain itu dan ia bernapas lega. Tentu saja Jongin menyadari kebiasan ini dan melihatnya dengan wajah sedih karena suaminya lagi-lagi bermesraan dengan benda yang punya kemampuan membuat Kyungsoo melupakan kesedihannya.

Dengan kerinduan dan keinginan untuk merasa diinginkan juga, Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Kyungsoo, menekan dada hangatnya terhadap punggung pria yang lebih tua darinya dan menggosokan hidungnya di antara rambut Kyungsoo yang harum. Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas tercekat pada saat Jongin melakukannya dan dia sedikit menegang saat Jongin meremasnya.

"Maukah kau melihatku, Kyungsoo?" Jongin bergumam putus ada di daun telinga Kyungsoo yang sensitive. Sebagai tanggapan, kulitnya merona merah dan jantung Kyungsoo berkontraksi dengan nyaman. Jongin membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo perlahan sehingga mereka saling berhadapan dan meraih wajah Kyungsoo di antara telapak tangannya saat ia mendaratkan ciuman manis pada bibir penuhnya, pelan dan diresapi oleh emosi.

Dan mungkin, hanya mungkin, dalam tiga puluh detik yang berlalu, Kyungsoo menghancurkan dinding pertahanannya sendiri dan membiarkannya jatuh ke dalam cinta yang tidak sempurna dengan Jongin. Jongin, yang mempunyai hati yang terbuat dari kaca dengan luka yang berkeping-keping; Jongin yang begitu ingin memanggil namanya dan memeluknya sangat erat di dalam lengannya. Dan Kyungsoo tahu ini tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh orang lain.

Dia menjatuhkan kelinci itu tanpa ragu dan melingkari leher Jongin dengan lengannya, berciuman dengan dalam; menginginkan dirinya mabuk dengan lelaki ini, lelaki yang memanah hatinya dengan sangat lembut dan kejam pada saat yang sama, dia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dan keganasan Jongin memangsanya dan menangkapnya di dalam sangkar kaca selamanya, dia menggerakan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo dengan serakah dan tangannya menggerayangi pakaian mereka, sesegera mungkin menarik kemeja mereka dari balik celana dan melonggarkan ikatan dan kancing-kacing yang terikat. Dengan kancing atas Kyungsoo yang dilepaskan, Jongin menghisap selangka Kyungsoo yang terbuka, membuat erangan dan jari-jari itu menyusup di antara helaian rambutnya.

Berjalan dengan gontai dan goyah menuju ranjang, menjatuhkan semua barang di atas rak dan meja sementara mereka masih saling terhubung dengan tangan penuh hasrat mengelus lembut perut dan dada. Jongin menghadapkan dirinya dengan kaki Kyungsoo dan melepaskan celananya dan sekejap, Kyungsoo terhentak saat udara dingin menyapa daging penisnya. Seolah tidak ada apapun yang berharga di dunia ini, Jongin memberikan pijatan lembut, memberikan tekanan cukup untuk membuat dirinya menegang sebelum precum itu keluar dan dia kemudian membungkusnya lembut di dalam mulutnya, merasakan Kyungsoo mengeliat di bawahnya. Dia mengulum penis Kyungsoo lebih dalam, menekan-nekan lidahnya saat ia memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, terdengar suara berbisik _ya, ya_ dan membuatnya lebih tegang dari sebelumnya.

Cengkraman pada helaian rambutnya menjadi lebih erat dan dia tahu Kyungsoo hampir mendekati klimaksnya—suhu tubuhnya meningkat—sebelum akhirnya dia mengeluarkannya di dalam mulut Jongin dengan erangan, napasnya terengah-engah. Jongin menelan setiap tetesan sperm, menjilati bagian sensitive itu agar tidak ada yang tetes yang terjatuh.

Ada sensasi gemetar pada Kyungsoo saat Jongin menatapnya dengan mata sayunya dan dia tahu bahwa malam ini dia akan dimangsanya. Dia menghembuskan napas kasar sebelum ciuman kasar mendarat di rahangnya, membuat jari-jarinya mengerayangi tulang rusuk Jongin sebelum berakhir di pinggulnya. Jongin menghembuskan napas panas pada pipi Kyungsoo, mata setengah mengantuknya dimabuk nafsu dan yang dia bisa pikirkan hanyalah Kyungsoo; Kyungsoo-_nya_. Dia dengan lembut membelai paha putih Kyungsoo, tangannya turun menyentuh kerutan anus Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengernyit sebelum menatap mata membara Jongin dan merasa bahwa pipinya merah merekah.

"Bisakah kita…" gumam Jongin, ada nada berharap yang serak di akhir suaranya. Kyungsoo hanya dapat mengangguk, suaranya tercekat di antara tenggorokannya dan Jongin memasukan jari ke dalamnya cepat, membuat Kyungsoo mengerang. Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas tersengal-sengal, merasakan sensasi tidak nyaman di dalam tubuhnya dan mengeratkan cengkramannya pada seprai. Jongin menyadari ketidaknyamanannya, dia menekan bibir mereka bersamaan, lembab dan terbakar, dengan upaya mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo sambil mencari-cari _lub_ di dalam laci dan berharap itu ada disana.

Jongin menginginkannya. Dia sangat menginginkannya sehingga membuat kepalanya pusing tetapi dia tidak ingin merusak Kyungsoo_nya_ yang berharga sehingga ia memasukan dua jari yang licin perlahan ke dalam Kyungsoo dan memasukan lidah ke dalam mulutnya, dengan cara yang menggoda. Pipi Kyungsoo dipenuhi oleh rona hasrat dan dia ingin dirinya diisi oleh Jongin. Jari-jari yang meregangkannya bahkan tidak mendekati cukup—tidak mungkin cukup untuk memenuhi kepuasannya. Dia mendorong tangan Jongin dan mendorongnya ke pinggul, berharap Jongin akan mengerti ajakan cabulnya tanpa harus meminta dengan ucapan yang memalukan.

Jongin lebih dari mengerti untuk memahami dengan memasukan perlahan ke dalam Kyungsoo, mendengarkan erangan dan rengekan saat dia memeluknya ke dalam dadanya, paha lembut Kyungsoo mengapit tubuhnya. Kyungsoo mencengkram punggung Jongin dengan kuku-kukunya, dia bisa merasakan air mata menggelitik hidungnya saat rasa sakit itu mulai muncul. Akan tetapi Kyungsoo mengingikan ini. Dia sangat menginginkan untuk terhubung dengan cinta dari hidupnya sehingga dia hanya bisa , dia hanya bisa menahan saat Jongin mendorongnya lebih dalam, menutup matanya erat-erat. Jongin merasa dirinya akan sampai, ini sudah di ujung karena Kyungsoo begitu ketat dan benar-benar panas. Saat ia sudah berada di ujung, dia mengeluarkan napas tertahan, mencoba untuk mendorong dirinya kembali.

Ada dorongan lemah Kyungsoo pada celananya yang terlepas, ia melepasnya saat pinggul Jongin mendorongnya saat itu pula kesenangan membasuh kelopak matanya, menutupi rasa sakitnya. Entah bagaimana emosinya mulai menjadi kacau, keringat keluar dari setiap pori-pori dan air matanya menyelinap di tepi mata, ketegangan meremas serambi jantungnya. Kyungsoo pikir mungkin ini adalah bagaimana dicintai setidaknya secara fisik; mungkin ini adalah bagian dari perhatian yang telah ditunggunya selama berminggu-minggu dan berbulan-bulan. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali membelai pipi Jongin dan menyangka air mata indah Jongin adalah sebuah rasa sakit, Jongin menggenggam tangannya dan mendaratkan ciuman ringan di atas telapak tangan Kyungsoo.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk mencapai puncak dari ketatnya lubang Kyungsoo yang luar biasa melilitnya dan rintihan terengah yang menyerukan namanya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan dorongan dalam itu menjadi lebih lemah sebelum Jongin mengeluarkan gairah ke dalamnya dan Kyungsoo berteriak. Dia tersengal-sengal dengan aliran keringat yang membanjiri tubuh mereka, bibir mereka bertemu sekali lagi dan saling menjilat sebelum melepasnya.

Kyungsoo jatuh tertidur malam itu dengan perasaan yang lebih senang dibandingkan bagaimana dia selama ini.

* * *

><p>HAHAHA evil laugh/

Aku tahu nih aku orang gak bertanggung jawab. Sempet nyerah karena pas dipikir-pikir lagi susah nemuin kata yang pas untuk ditranslate ke bahasa. Tapi ini jadi tantangan tersendiri buatku. Aku jarang baca cerita berbahasa inggris lagi jadi vocabularynya mulai kurang, terus karena ada IRIS aku dengan senang hati melanjutkan, lumayan buat nambah vocabulary. Hehe. Aku juga jarang baca ff sekarang, sibuk sama _real life_ku. Ada kerjaan juga yang nunggu. Terus sibuk juga 'kan anak SMA, mulai suka-sukaan (INI APA SIH). HAHAHA.

Maaf ya buat semua yang nunggu. Kemarin sempet ada problem sama laptopku, jadi semua data mesti di reset _lagi_. Dan itu juga sih yang ngebuat aku nyerah. Soalnya udah ngetranslate sampai ch.16 eh datanya hilang. Tapi semoga gak kejadian lagi deh. Nggak akan aku pinjem-pinjemin laptop ke orang lagi mulai sekarang.

Terus pas baca komen ada yang aneh ya dengan chapternya, iya aku agak salah pas buat chapter. Tapi semua udah dibenerin kok. Jadi yang pertama itu bukan prolog, tapi foreword. Kesininya sama kok udah dibenerin. Aku juga sempet bingung sendiri pas nyamain dengan yang di aff. Hoho.

p.s untuk update harap bersabar ya. Semoga karena libur sekolahnya panjang bisa cepet diselesaikan.

p.s.s ciaaa, gue jahat banget ya update beginian pas puasa. HAHAHA. Nggak apa-apa 'kan? Soalnya gue satu-satunya setan yang gak dikerangkeng (?).


	14. 012

Storyline by **Chocksi **— Translated by **fureliese.**

* * *

><p><strong>13. 012<strong>

Keesokan harinya Jongin bangun lebih awal dari ranjang hangatnya dengan rasa sakit di punggung bawahnya, sebuah senyuman muncul di pipinya saat dia mencium aroma rambut Kyungsoo sebelum melepas pelukannya dengan hati-hati. Dia menoleh sekali lagi pada wajah tidur Kyungsoo sebelum berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi, menyalakan air panas untuk dirinya ke dalam _Jacuzzi_, berharap itu bisa meringankan otot-ototnya yang tegang dengan adanya air yang menyembur di antara pahanya.

Semburan itu mencuci setiap pori-porinya, otaknya mulai berpikir kemajuannya dengan Kyungsoo. Tentu saja hubungan mereka selalu goyah dan tidak mudah tapi itu semua tumbuh dan berubah dengan cara yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan terjadi sebelumnya. Aneh rasanya memikirkan bahwa Jongin masih orang yang sama setelah dunianya diguncang sepenuhnya. Apa yang mereka miliki sekarang tentu saja bukan hanya nafsu tetapi dia juga tidak bisa menyebut itu cinta.

Setelah semua ini, bagaimana kau mendefiniskan cinta?

Suara denyit pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan pikirannya saat Kyungsoo masuk tertatih-tatih dan terlihat kepayahan. Melalui kabut setengah-ngantuknya, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin menatapnya dari dalam _tub_ dan pipinya sedikit merona saat Jongin menegakan tubuhnya dan bergumam kecil 'selamat pagi', secara alami menutupi kemaluannya dengan tangannya.

Jongin membelainya, air mengalir ke kulitnya sebelum ia menawarkan dengan lembut, "Ayo mandi bersamaku."

Kyungsoo sempat bimbang sebelum akhirnya menurut, menyeret tubuhnya dengan canggung tetapi lucu. Saat Kyungsoo menenggelamkan kakinya ke sisi lain air yang berbuih, Jongin menarik pinggul Kyungsoo ke arahnya dan Kyungsoo bergeser, duduk mengangkang di atas pria yang lebih muda, bukannya duduk di sebrang Jongin seperti yang tadinya ia pikirkan. Jongin melonggarkan tangannya untuk membuat lingkaran, Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali tersenyum karena tingkah kecil itu dan dia menyimpan tangan itu di atas pundak Jongin. Menjadi intim satu sama lain seperti ini tidak biasa baginya, mereka melalui wilayah yang belum pernah mereka lalui tetapi ada di tepi hubungan mereka, untuk mengetahui dan belajar itu sangat menarik.

Merasa agak nakal dengan pikiran kotornya, Kyungsoo menarikan jarinya turun perlahan di leher Jongin lalu ke selangkanya dan dada kemudian dia berbisik manja di daun telinganya. "Ronde dua?"

Jongin menyeringai terhadap kemesuman Kyungsoo dan mencubit pipinya, ia mendengar hentakan kaget. Sebagai umpannya, Kyungsoo mendorong miliknya terhadap Jongin, menikmati panas membara dan merasakan dirinya menegang. Dia menyisipkan ciuman di bawah rahang Jongin dan mengangkat pinggulnya, melonggarkan anus lembutnya di atas Jongin dan mendesis karena panas yang merambat ke tubuhnya dikarenakan sakit di anusnya. Tetapi dia menahannya, menusuk dirinya sendiri dan mengeratkan cengkramannya pada bahu kekasihnya. Jongin mengikatkan tangannya lebih erat di pinggul Kyungsoo yang kurus dan mencium daging di dadanya, ia mendorong pinggulnya dan mendesah erangan cabul.

Giginya bergemeletuk dan dorongannya sangat cepat, hilang dalam semburan ektasi dan emosi yang kaku menguap di udara. Mereka melakukannya dengan menggebu tanpa memerhatikan air yang tumpah dan bagaimana air yang merendam mereka sekarang—karena hanya ada mereka berdua saat ini, yang telah saling terhubung oleh benang tipis yang terus membungkus mereka lebih erat dan erat oleh setiap dorongan tubuh basah mereka.

Memekik dan terengah-engah, udara dihirup ke dalam mulut dan keluar dengan bentuk butiran air, pinggul Kyungsoo sungguh berusaha untuk mendorong lebih cepat. Dengan cara untuk menahan dirinya, Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut jika ia menumbuk telalu keras karena ia tahu jika rasa sakit dari kemarin malam masih terasa disana.

Tapi garis otot Kyungsoo membiarkannya dan Kyungsoo mengigit pundak dan leher Jongin, menyapu setiap bulir air dengan lidahnya dan dia mengerang setelah berhasil memberi Jongin dorongan yang sangat dia inginkan. Tidak bermaksud untuk menjadi begitu dominan tetapi Kyungsoo membawa Jongin ke dalam sebuah ciuman, menjilat getaran yang datang dari tenggorokan di lehernya begitu penuh nafsu. Tangan Jongin mengambil alih untuk memijat penisnya di antara perut mereka, memberikan tekanan yang lembut untuk membuat Kyungsoo menggila dan ia menumpahkan cairannya ke dalam air saat gelombang kejut menumbuknya keras-keras. Anusnya mengerut di sekitar penis Jongin dan ia mendapatkan puncaknya, ia mengeluarkan benih ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo dengan beberapa dorongan pinggulnya.

Napas mereka tersengal-sengal dengan air yang menggantung di antara bulu mata, Kyungsoo melihat rambut Jongin, basah dan menempel di wajahnya, dengan sebuah senyuman ia menyapunya senang hati dengan jarinya, sebelum mendaratkan ciuman manis di dahinya dan tertawa kecil. Suara tawa Kyungsoo begitu berharga bagi Jongin, ia pikir dia ingin terus mendengarkan itu selama sisa hidupnya, Jongin tersenyum balik dan menarik tubuh Kyungsoo mendekat, ia mencium pundak Kyungsoo dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo.

Dan ia pikir bahwa mungkin tidak masalah jika dia mengambil waktunya untuk mencari tahu 'apa itu cinta' selama ada Kyungsoo di sampingnya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin kita tak ketinggalan apapun?" Kyungsoo bertanya khawatir, membuntuti Jongin di lorong dan kemudian menengok kembali ke pintu saat mereka menutup pintu hotel mereka.

"Jika kita lupa sesuatu kita bisa kembali lagi," Jongin menjawab dengan santai. Mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong tapi ada sebuah aura mengerikan datang ke arah mereka, wajahnya kusam dan tubuhnya tinggi, ia mendaratkan tangannya meraih kerah Jongin, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dinding dan mulut Kyungsoo terbuka karena kaget.

"Kim-_fucking_-Jongin! Apa yang salah denganmu? Kau pikir kami butuh belas kasihmu?" Kris mendesah, merusak kemeja Jongin dengan ancaman dan tatapan matanya menusuk. Keberuntungan apa yang ia miliki untuk mencari Jongin, sumber dari air mata yang berlimpah yang dibombardirkan padanya untuk kurang lebih tiga jam terakhir dari pasangan pengantin barunya.

"Aku tidak memberimu karena kasihan," jawab Jongin, terpengaruh oleh geraman Kris. Bertahun-tahun harus menahan tatapan-yang-tampaknya-melotot-tetapi-sebenarnya-tidak-berbahaya telah membuatnya lebih memahami dan memiliki pengalaman untuk menangani situasi seperti ini.

Kris meraih ke dalam sakunya dan mengeluarkan amplop merah yang terlihat sudah kusut dengan sampul yang terbuka. Kyungsoo mengetahuinya sebagai amplop yang sama yang telah disimpan di dalam meja Jongin untuk beberapa hari terakhir dan hal yang Jongin pastikan bahwa mereka benar-benar membawanya ke pesta pernikahan kemarin. "Ambil kembali hadiah pernikahanmu," dia meludah di antara barisan giginya.

"Tidak sopan untuk mengembalikan hadiah," Jongin menyanggah. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk waktu yang lama, Jongin tenang dan dapat mengendalikan dirinya, Kris marah dan menggerutu, serta Kyungsoo yang begitu ketakutan seperti seorang gadis kecil yang menonton film horror.

Kris memecah keheningan, karena pada dasarnya tidak ada alasan baginya untuk begitu marah dimana seharusnya ia sangat berterimakasih pada Jongin. Wajahnya melembut, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menjaga sedikit tatapan tajamnya. Cengkramannya di kerah Jongin melonggar, ia menjawab dengan pelan, "Kami tidak akan pernah bisa membayar kebaikanmu…"

"Hadiah tidak ditujukan untuk dibayar kembali." Jongin tersenyum dan dia melepaskan cengkraman Kris perlahan, menarik suaminya yang sangat terkejut dan membawanya pergi ke pelataran parkir.

Saat mereka duduk di dalam mobil dalam perjalanan pulang, Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah dan menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Apa yang kau berikan sehingga membuat dia sangat marah?" tanya Kyungsoo, sungguh ketakutan dengan amukan Kris barusan. Apa yang mungkin bisa berada di dalam amplop dengan kekuatan sedahsyat itu?

"Anak," jawab Jongin singkat dan tanpa keraguan, memutar kepalanya saat mobil itu berpindah jalur.

"—Anak?" Kyungsoo memekik, tetapi suaranya tidak terdengar seperti pekikan seram. "Apa kau menculik seorang anak dari rumah sakit? Itu ilegal, Jongin!"

"Apa? Tidak mungkin, aku hanya membiayai rekonfigurasi sel dan operasi implat reproduksi mereka. Aku bukan pejahat."

Kyungsoo terperangah dengan mata melebar, terlihat seperti bulan purnama yang bersinar di malam hari, dia kemudian membiarkan pemikiran itu tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya. Akhirnya, badannya yang kaku sedikit lega karena mengetahui bahwa mereka tidak menculik seorang bayi dan dia memikirkan kembali pertemuannya dengan Tao di bilik kamar mandi dengan perasaan yang iba. Ada perasaan bersalah saat ia mengingat ucapannya di kamar mandi, kemudian ia mengelus perutnya dengan lembut sebagai ungkapan maaf atas keegoisannya terhadap anak mereka di masa depan.

Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba sebuah topik baru muncul. "Apa kita punya cukup uang untuk melakukannya?" dia tersentak, tubuhnya menjadi kaku lagi.

"Kyungsoo, kita tidak miskin," ucap Jongin tanpa basa-basi, merasa agak kecewa karena Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui keadaan finansial mereka.

"Tapi kita baru saja membayar operasiku dan sekarang mereka dan—oh Tuhan, apakah kita jutawan?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala atas ketidakpercayaannya, perhatiannya fokus kepada Jongin dan menunggu jawaban lain. Sudah jelas Jongin memiliki aroma orang kaya—dilihat dari _brand_ pakaian desainernya hingga rumah yang dirancang sendiri dan bahkan mobil yang sedang mereka tumpangi sekarang—tetapi bagaimanapun Kyungsoo pikir itu semua kekayaaan milik orangtua Jongin dan semua yang Jongin hasilkan sendiri tidak ada bedanya.

Lalu dia ingat, selain bahwa Jongin adalah anak dari Direktur rumah sakit dan seorang _fashion designer_ ternama, ia juga seorang ahli bedah.

"Kau bisa berkata demikian," balas Jongin. "Kenapa kau terkejut begitu? Kau belum pernah memakai kartu yang aku berikan padamu?"

Kemudian Kyungsoo ingat kartu hitam tipis yang berada di dalam dompetnya, yang sebenarnya dia sangat takut untuk memakainya. Dia hanya membeli bahan makanan dan perlengkapan untuk mereka berdua dengan uang yang sudah ia simpan dalam rekening banknya sendiri.

Esoknya Kyungsoo pergi ke bank dan bermaksud menarik uang karena penasaran dengan jumlah di dalam rekening suaminya, dia melihatnya dan hampir pingsan di jalan karena terkejut dengan jumlah uang di dalam akun rekening suaminya.

.

.

.

Saat wajah kusam dan kesal Jongin muncul melalui kaca pintu di ruangan rumah sakit yang kecil, Luhan dan Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak, tawa mereka mengisi seluruh ruangan, mereka saling memukul punggung satu sama lain karena berhasil menghancurkan sore hari Jongin.

"Kalian bajingan," Jongin mengumpat di bawah napasnya, tetapi mereka berdua masih bisa mendengarnya, membuat Luhan dan Sehun tertawa kecil. "Di antara semua dokter disini, kenapa kalian harus memintaku. Aku tidak pergi ke sekolah kedokteran untuk jadi dokter kandungan," dia menggumam, mendudukan dirinya pada kursi yang berputar dan memeriksa data pasien Luhan.

"Lagipula, kenapa tidak? Aku yakin Tuan Direktur Rumah Sakit Masa Depan bisa menggunakan mesin ultrasound seperti dokter kandungan lainnya."

Jongin mengernyit dan mengingatkan dirinya untuk menanyakan sekretaris yang mengizinkan kedua orang ini mengganggu jadwalnya. Karena sudah terlanjur, dia menyuruh Luhan untuk berbaring di ranjang sementara ia menyalakan lampu dan mencuci tangan. Dia mengambil sarung tangan lateks dan membuka baju Luhan; menampilkan perut mengembung yang terisi bayi, dia mengolesi gel yang terasa dingin ke atas perut Luhan.

"Tolong. Aku yakin kalian menggunakan _lube_ lebih sering dari ini," goda Jongin, menggeser _transducer_ di sekitar perut yang mengembung itu.

"Kita sungguh yakin kita menggunakannya lebih dari kau," Sehun menimpalinya sambil menyeringai.

"Untuk informasimu, kami sudah—"

"—tidak ada yang bertanya."

Jongin cemberut (karena kenapa dia harus mendengarkan cerita mesum mereka saat dia bahkan tidak bisa menceritakan miliknya, sialan) sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah bentuk berwarna abu dan hitam pada monitor mesin _ultrasound_, sambil terus melanjutkan menggeser transducer untuk melihat gumpalan yang hidup itu. Mulut Luhan membulat saat ia melihat warna gelap tak berujung di dalam perutnya, terkesan dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam perutnya; seperti seekor rusa yang bergerak dengan cepat. "Apakah itu laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanyanya, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin.

Ujung bibir Jongin tertarik ke bawah, lalu kembali menatap layar sebelum menjawab dengan pelan, "_Well_, aku punya berita bagus dan berita buruk."

"Katakan," Sehun mendesak, menyimpan tangannya di bahu Luhan.

"Masalahnya… kau sebenarnya tidak hamil."

"—Apa maksudmu aku tidak hamil?" Luhan bertanya begitu keras, terkejut lalu menujur ke arah monitor. "Lalu apa yang ada disana?"

"Itu sepertinya gumpalan sel kanker. Aku merekomendasikanmu untuk segera di kemoterapi," balas Jongin dengan sebuah hembusan napas, wajahnya sendu dan matanya menerawang lantai. Bertahun-tahun telah memberikan kabar buruk pada orang-orang tidak membuatnya siap hal ini. "Aku sungguh menyesal."

Mata Luhan kosong oleh emosi, ia berbaring dengan mulut yang terbuka, diam dengan keterkejutan yang menyeruak. Memperhatikan pipi Jongin yang menggereyet aneh, Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya setelah ia mengetahui itu dan memukul Jongin di pundaknya, membuat si dokter tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Bajingan. Jangan bercanda seperti itu!" tegur Sehun, ia membuka tutup termos cokelat panas Luhan dan menuangkannya ke dalam tutup cangkir untuk menenangkannya.

Tawa terus keluar dari tenggorokan Jongin, bahkan membuat ia mengeluarkan air mata, Jongin melihat ekspresi luar biasa jengkel Luhan setelah ia meminum dua cangkir cokelat panasnya. "Kau—bajingan!" ujar Luhan sembari meninjunya di pundak. "Bukankah mereka mengajari kau harus jujur pada pasien di sekolah kedokteran?"

"Oke. Oke. Maafkan aku, itu keterlaluan. Kalian ingin mendengar kabar baiknya?" Jongin meminta maaf, menghapus air matanya dan mencoba untuk menahan kekehannya. Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak dan ia pikir itu mungkin karena moodnya yang sangat bagus setelah bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

Sehun memutar matanya kesal, ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya. "Sekarang apa?"

"Dia punya penis yang lebih besar dari Sehun."

Sehun mengernyit. Mata Luhan melebar kemudian mengambil napas dan sebuah senyuman datang, berhasil menghapus mood buruknya tadi. "Dia anak laki-laki?" tanya Luhan, menegaskan penuh harapan, wajahnya cerah dan matanya menatap Sehun dengan yakin.

"Aku pikir begitu tapi terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan. Kembalilah dalam tujuh minggu dan aku akan memastikannya," balas Jongin, ia membersihkan transducer dan mendorong kursinya menuju catatan-catatan medis.

Saat Sehun membersihkan gel dari perut suaminya, bibirnya tertarik hingga membuat seringai, berhasrat untuk balas dendam. "Kau yang bilang sendiri, _'aku akan_ memastikannya'. Sampai bertemu dalam tujuh minggu, dokter," Sehun bicara dengan penuh penekanan.

Luhan dan Sehun terkekeh saat mereka minum secangkir cokelat panas dan Jongin heran bagaimana bisa mereka selalu satu langkah di depannya.

.

.

.

Bahkan dari serambi, Jongin bisa mencium aroma berbulu dari cucian dan partikel-partikel serat mengapung di udara, terlihat hanya saat mereka melewati sinar, memperjelas gerakan mereka sebelum jatuh ke permukaan yang lembut.

Dia menunggu rutinitas yang datang seperti jam kerja: pertama langkah berjinjit kecil di atas lantai kayu yang tak pernah berhenti menggelitik sarafnya, membuat kesenangan yang menyeruak ke pembuluh darahnya, kemudian sebuah sapaan 'selamat datang' dengan tangan yang terulur untuk mengambil kotak makan siangnya, lalu berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang menyeretnya tergesa-gesa ke dalam.

Langkah berikut dalam rutinitasnya, ia akan naik ke atas untuk mandi dan bersiap tidur tapi hari ini ia pikir mengubah sedikit sesuatu di luar kebiasaannya tidak akan buruk. Jongin perlahan melangkah ke dalam rumah, memasuki ruang tamu dimana ada pakaian yang terlipat rapi dan sisanya muncul berantakan dari keranjang cucian ke sisi lain sofa. Duduk di lantai dengan punggung yang tertahan ke sofa, dengan Kyungsoo berada di sampingnya sambil melipat pakaian tidak terlihat buruk juga.

"Kau tidak pergi mandi?" tanya Kyungsoo, heran dengan tingkah Jongin yang tidak biasa akan tetapi membuatnya senang karena bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Jongin.

"Tidak," Jongin menjawab dengan lembut.

Ada keheningan pendek yang nyaman menguar di antara tubuh mereka, waktu tampaknya menenangkan untuk mereka, cahaya lampu yang lembut menyinari kulit, terlihat seperti semburat oranye dan kuning. Jongin mengambil napas pendek sebelum suara seraknya memecah suasana, mengingat kembali pertemuannya baru-baru ini dengan Ibunya dan pertengkaran mereka karena Suho.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Sepasang kaus kaki terjatuh tak terduga, membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dan ia bergeser untuk mengambilnya. Ia hanya menjepitnya di antara jari-jarinya yang gemetar, namun itu terjatuh lalu telapak tangannya menutupi pipinya, mencoba untuk memaksa oksigen masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Kyungsoo tahu benar siapa yang suaminya maksud dan itu hanya membuat tubuhnya semakin gemetar saja. Sosok di hadapannya terus menatap, dengan sabar menunggu jawaban yang ia takutkan.

"Tidak," jawabannya lantang, tegas.

Sebuah kegembiraan menghampiri. "…Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Mata malu-malunya menatap leher Jongin dan naik ke rahang dan pipinya, sebuah belaian sensual dan lembut sebelum membuat kontak mata dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti lukisan cat air itu.

"Ya," jawabnya dengan berbisik, hampir hilang di antara udara.

Satu kata yang ditujukan itu benar, memunculkan senyum yang tidak ia sadari. Lambat dengan disengaja, menghancurkan dinding emosi yang kokoh. Ia bersandar pada Kyungsoo, Jongin menarik dia duduk di antara kakinya dan lengannya memeluk Kyungsoo. Ia menghebuskan napas sebelum menciumnya. Lembut dan halus, hal manis yang lembut membawa mereka pada keintiman. Ada warna kebahagian yang dikeluarkan sendirinya oleh Kyungsoo saat ia tersenyum pada bibir itu, mengigitnya lalu tertawa.

Senang dengan reaksi itu, Jongin menciumnya lagi, menekan punggung Kyungsoo yang ditahannya. Terasa ringan di antara mereka, sesuatu yang terasa seperti aura surga yang membeku. Kyungsoo mencoba menahan tawanya yang berlebihan tetapi ada keraguan darinya, iapun meremas kemeja suaminya. Sebagai timbal baik, sebuah tangan membelai punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin."

Lalu Jongin mendorongnya untuk lebih dekat, mendorongnya ke dadanya dan mengurungnya dalam pelukan lengannya karena Kyungsoo itu berharga. Luar biasa berharga.

* * *

><p>From <strong>Chocksi<strong>,

A/N : Kejutan! Sebuah permintaan maaf karena tidak menulis apapun di hari valentine! Chapter ini tidak begitu banyak kemajuan dan chapter dibuat untuk memperlambat plot dan menjadikan plot lebih logis.

Terus, bukannya tidak masuk akal atau Jongin jadi _out of character_ di 011 karena boneka kelinci. Sebenarnya banyak alasan kenapa Jongin tidak bertindak banyak saat Suho membujuk Kyungsoo dengan Kyungsoo yang menghabiskan waktu bersama kelinci.

1. Kyungsoo tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Suho apalagi di hadapan Jongin.

2. Jongin belum benar-benar jatuh cinta saat Suho mencium Kyungsoo.

3. Nama kelinci itu Jongin dan ia bepikir bahwa dia tidak kompeten atau tidak dapat diandalkan dibandingkan dengan kelinci itu. Jongin melihat kelinci itu sebagai bagaimana Kyungsoo menginginkan Jongin dan ia merasa 'masa dibandingkan dengan yang seperti itu?'.

4. ,d.l.l.

Aku minta maaf karena tidak membuatnya lebih jelas ;_; kadang aku lupa seberapa banyak kalian mengenal karakter dan seberapa banyak aku mengenal karakter. Author note yang panjaaaang… aku kembali untuk mengupas sedikit chapter dan membuatnya lebih jelas.


End file.
